Carry On
by Blackslik
Summary: 17-year-old Jamie Reagan learns to carry on after a devastating event. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

"Jamie, it's time to get up.." Frank stood in the door frame of his room. Jamie heard his father but between studying, baseball and the little time he had for hanging out with friends exhausted him, as a Senior in high school he knew this year mattered more than any other especially if he wanted to keep his full-ride scholarship to his dream school, UCLA. Frank and the rest of the family dreaded the fact Jamie could move all the way on the other side of the country, but its always been Jamie's and his best friend's dream from a young age playing T-ball. "Jameson. I'm not going to ask you again." Franks' voice was stern.

"I'm up… I'm up." Jamie sat up in his bed, his hair sticking up. He rubbed his eyes, finally leaving his bed not wanting his father to be upset.

"Mason will be here soon to pick you up, shower and get downstairs and eat your breakfast." His father ordered, leaving to go back and get ready for work. 'Eat your breakfast' Jamie mimicked his father voice under his breath annoyed. After taking care of what Jamie needed to do he got all dressed and carried his school bag and sports bag downstairs.

"Hey sweetie," Mary called from the kitchen.

"Hey mom" Jamie dropped his bags by the front door, sitting at the kitchen table.

"I made you toast, bacon and eggs, she placed his plate at the table, returning to the sink.

"Thanks." Jamie dug in.

"So did Coach Troy pick you as a starter yet." Mary wondered. She knew her son has worked so hard in the offseason and the seasons before this upcoming one.

"No mom, He hasn't and the odds of me starting is low." Jamie continued eating his toast.

"Why are you so cynical, you lead your team to state last year!" Mary responded. Two car horn honks heard from the front.

"Correction Mason lead the team to state last year, speaking of Mas, he's here." Jamie jumped up from the table.

"Excuse me young man- but your plate." Jamie left his half-eaten breakfast on the table, he hurried to clean his mess.

"Bye, dad! Mas is here!" Jamie shouted from the front door.

"Mason want anything to eat?" Jamie rolled his eyes at her question, she asking him every day if Mason wants breakfast and he'd always give the same answer.

"No mom he's fine. I love you bye." She watched as he carried his large sports bag to the blue sedan parked in front of their home.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Bedford High's starting 1st baseman, Mr. Jamie Reagan!" Mason shouted doing a drum roll imitation on his steering wheel.

"Shut up, Mas," Jamie tossed his heavy bags into the back seat "You're gonna jinx me!"

"Can't jinx certainties, Reagan" Mason countered

"No, you being a starter is a certainty. Me being a starter is, like, 50-50 at best."

"Think about it. This year we have Kastin, Liam, and that freshman, who's like seven feet tall. They're not you."

"Oh Please."

"I'm serious! tell me you haven't been killing it in practice." Jamie sat in the passenger seat

"Have a great day you two!" She shouted from the front door.

"You as well Ms. Reagan!" Mason shouted back. They said their goodbyes and she watched as the car pulled off disappearing from her site.

"Jamie's gone?" Frank finally came downstairs, Briefcase in hand.

"Yeah." Mary closed the front door, "He said bye" Mary grabbed her husbands coffee mug from the kitchen table.

"I love it when you wear your dress blues." Frank pulled her in.

"Is that right?" He smiled. " I gotta get down to One PP for a meeting with Commissioner Jones."

"Well, you better get going." She placed a hand on her husband's chest. Frank went in for a goodbye kiss.

"I love you, honey."

"I love you too, drive safe,"

* * *

"The season starts in thirteen days. I'm ready to get back on that field and claim State again." Mason grinned.

"I am too." Jamie's responses seemed dry and Mason has been noticing it the whole rides to school.

"Okay.. what's up Reagan." Jamie rolled his eyes, Mason could always tell when something was up.

"Nothing"

"Nothing? I call bullshit. I've known you for sixteen years." Jamie laughed at his remark.

"Alright, school is what's wrong." Mason stayed quiet not really catching on. "My whole family has been coming down on me lately about what college to go to and i don't really want to stay in New York."

"Well Reagan this is your life, my mom isn't too happy about me leaving for UCLA either but I am." Mason pulled into the parking spot at school. "My point is, you're doing the right thing whether it's moving to Los Angeles or staying here in Brooklyn if it's what you! want then do it."

"You're right, I just overthinking things until it eats me alive." Jamie agonized

"We all know that," Mason said sarcastically.

"Here we go." Jamie and Mason grabbed their bags from the back, making their way into the school.

* * *

"Alright, class. I'm going to do something different this quarter, and that assigns seats." The class up-roared at his announcement. 'Mr. Troy come one!' 'This isn't fair!'

"Will you guys calm down it's just this quarter, A lot of you stay partners throughout the school year, making no room for growth... Meet new people, talk to new faces, i already have a seating chart so if everyone would please grabbed their stuff and move to the front of the room." Jamie and Mason stared at each other in confusion grabbing their stuff and moving to the front of the room to look at the new seating chart.

"I'm sitting with Alex, sorry Reagan." Mason grabbed his stuff and moved it to the other side of the room, Jamie scanned the chart in search for his name. Jamie mumbled the name under his breath.

"Who's Edit… Janko" Jamie read 'Edit' exactly how it's spelled.

"Its Edit." She pronounces her name correctly. Jamie turned around shocked.

"This is our new student. Edit." Coach Troy pronounce her name correctly, making Jamie feel even more like an ass. "Edit just go ahead and tell us about yourself." The whole class including Jamie made their way to their new seats, leaving her and Coach Troy upfront.

"Well my name is Edit but my family and friends call me Eddie, I moved to Brooklyn from upstate because my dad has business in the city now and yeah.." The class gave a short round of applause,

"Thanks for that Eddie... Why don't you sit at your seat Eddie it's over here." He showed her to hers and Jamie table. Jamie could hear snickering in the back, he knew it was obviously Mason. Coach Troy continued on with today's lesson until the bell rung ending the school day. Jamie gathered his things giving Mason a sign he'd meet him outside the class. Jamie watched Eddie gathered her things

"Hey, Eddie?" Her marble blue eyes made contact with him, he had small butterflies that freaked him out. "I um.. want to apologize for the way i said your name"

"You're not the first." she smiled at him. "I guess it sounds the way it looks." She tossed her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow? Jamie right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you." He replied when she was halfway out of the room. Mason walked in.

"Let's get to the locker room Reagan," Mason shouted echoing in the classroom, snapping Jamie out of wherever he had been.

"Yeah yeah." Jamie grabbed his bags.

* * *

"How many schools in New York do you think to have one of these?" Coach Troy slammed last years state Trophy onto the table killing the chatter in the locker room. "Freshman?"

"My name's Xavier."

"I know your name. Freshman?"

"Dozens" Freshman players answered.

"But how many teams have earned two back-to-back?" The coach paused letting his question marinate in the room. "Almost none. You know why? cause players get cocky!" The coach shouted.

"What?"

"What?" The coach mocked in an annoyed tone. "They get complacent. Look at my veteran players!" They all looked around at each other. "None of you are dressed for practice. So, say goodbye. It's not yours anymore. It belongs to last year's team. I don't want you to think about being ranked number one. I want you to think about what we're gonna do this year, today. Which is, one point at a time we're gonna play Bedford Baseball. Ten laps around the Track field" the team groaned. "Captain, the team is yours." The coach stormed off into the office

"Let's get ready boys, state won't win itself!" Mason was optimistic

* * *

" I think I'm going to throw up" Jamie moaned, dragging his baseball bag to his porch.

"You think?" Mason replied, his hand on his ribs. "He's coming down on us hard because he doesn't want us to fall off."

"What's up with you guys." Danny wondered watching the two teens slump on different couches.

"Conditioning. We ran a thousand laps and did the million different workouts." Mason exaggerated out of breath.

"Maybe if you two didn't eat pizza and junk food on the weekends while you play video games you'd be more condition." Danny blurted.

"Whatever Danny." Jamie ignored him, He definitely didn't have the energy to argue back.

"Hey Mas, Jamie." Erin greeted. "Oh Mas, your mom called, She wanted you to come home straight after practice something about dinner." Mason jumped up from the couch, winching a little bit.

"You okay kid?" Danny watched him.

"Yeah I'm good it's just my dad has a firefighting dinner thing, I forgot. Alright J I'll see you at school tomorrow. Thanks, Erin for the reminder see you guys later." They said their goodbyes watching the kid leave.

"Are you hungry Jamie? I can make you a sandwich." Erin offered.

"It's fine Erin I have a boatload of homework to do." Jamie headed to his room.

"You should shower first kid," Danny mentioned. Jamie just continued up the stairs. Erin slapped her brother on the arm. "What?"

"You are so rude," Erin shouted, Storming off into the kitchen.

"If didn't say anything the kid wouldn't have." Danny protest, following her into the kitchen.

* * *

"How was the fire fighting thing yesterday." Jamie asked Mason walking to their lockers in school the entire ride to school Mason hasn't seemed himself he was quiet and definitely tired.

"It was long, I had to talk to thirty different people about my dad and what I'm doing in school. I didn't even get home last night until 1 a.m.

"Sheesh."

"You're telling me." Mason stuffed his large sports bag into his locker grabbing the books he needed. "All i heard last night 'Why don't you become a firefighter like your dad?' 'Why don't you join public service like your older brother' and all I wanted to say was, I'm not them, I'm not my dad or my brother, I definitely don't want to be an accountant like my mom. I want to be me… Mason Reid."

"Seriously five hours of all that, I understand that all the way I had a dollar for every-time one of my brothers or dad's friends ask me if I'm going to the academy when I'm of age."

"Basically Jamie, but we leave for college in a few months and we won't have to deal with the questions anymore." Mason closed his locker, Jamie followed. "Thankfully, but on a better note, I'll catch you at lunch, I have to get to calculus, Mr. Tedesco has been trying to ring me a new one all year." He hurried off. Jamie continued on route to his next period when he was suddenly stopped by Miss Harris, his counselor.

"Jamie, can I have a minute with you please?" She asked. Jamie hesitant looking down the hall to his classroom. "It'll only take a minute and if you're late I'll write you a pass." Jamie entered her office taking a seat.

"Have you made a decision yet?" She crossed her arms on top of her desk.

"Decision?"

"You know, Jamie. I already know you got your letters from UCLA, Columbia, and Stanford."

"I-" Jamie hesitated.

"Jamie you're on top of your class, You play sports and you're also this year's valedictorian at graduation. Don't doubt yourself."

"I'm not, at least not on purpose, its always been a dream of mine to play college baseball at UCLA-"

"Then why haven't you committed, Almost all of the seniors with offers on your team have committed to their colleges but you haven't, why's that?"

"I want to play ball i just don't know.. its hard to explain." Jamie replied.

"Just keep me updated will you please? you have a month to commit or you lose your scholarships." He nodded his head. "Here's your pass, get to AP English."

"Thanks Miss Harris."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Let me know if you like the story i posted two chapters just to give a better feel to the story! Lots more to come so please review and follow! Next chapter posted tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

"J Dawg!" The boys on his team shouted from their lunch tables. Jamie shook his head and smiled slapping his food tray onto the table, He sat beside his best friend of course. "I was think party at mine this weekend?" One of the boys mentioned.

"My family and Reagan's is having a barbecue this weekend maybe next week." Mason replied stuffing his sandwich into his mouth.

"Next week? that's so bogus" The chatter continued between the boys Jamie normally scanned the lunch room he notices the cute blond he met yesterday in photography sitting alone messing with her food.

"I'm going to go sit with Eddie," Jamie told Mason.

"Who's Eddie?" Kastin asked the question everyone wondered. Jamie ignored them grabbing his tray walking off. The whole table eyed him. "Eddie? Thought it was dude." Chuckles heard around the table.

"Hey." Her head snapped up. "You mind if I sit here?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"So.. How's it going." Jamie made it as awkward as possible, Eddie laughed.

"You don't have to sit with me because I'm alone." She pointed out grinning.

"Being the new kid this far into a school year sucks, so I'm sitting with you to know my photography partner a little more. So how's it going?" His grin made her feel butterflies.

"It's going well, My second day at Bedford and I still haven't made any friends."

"We're your friends." Mason placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder, taking a seat beside him. "I'm Mason by the way."

"Eddie." She smiled.

"So you took my photography partner away from me huh?" Mason joked.

"I'm sorry for that, I can tell you two are close so I don't think you'll miss out."

"Close? talk about BFFs since 1st grade." Mason put Jamie in a headlock ruffing his hair.

"Here we go Mas." Eddie laughed at Jamie's response, he manage to shake the head lock fixing his hair back in place.

"So do you like it here? at Bedford?" Jamie asked.

"It's nice, a lot bigger and better than my old school."

"Play any sports?" Mason wondered.

"Yeah, soccer but I stopped when I moved, what about you guys."

"Yeah we play varsity baseball, your looking at captain Reid right here." Jamie playfully shoved him.

"When's your first game I'd love to come to watch you guys play!"

"Next Thursday at 5pm, I'd.. I mean we would love to see you there." Jamie corrected himself a little embarrassed at the slip,

"I wouldn't miss it." The bell rang letting the students know lunch is over. The three strolled off to class meeting in there last. Of the day coach Troy's photography class.

* * *

"As some of you may know there are fourteen weeks until graduation." Cheers rang across the room. "I have an assignment for you guys, my seniors at least, I want you guys to submit to me the best photo that you personally have taken, It can be you, someone on the street or your family it doesn't matter quality and originality matters. The photo best submitted will not have to take the semester final and the photo would be featured at graduation." Eddie briefly turned towards Jamie. "Any questions?'

Molly rose her hand. "When do we have to submit it by?"

"You have ten weeks and of course we will be doing small assignments in the meantime but I thought I'd let you know now to give you time to think and picture what you're going to do."

"Anything else?" The room was silent. "Okay finish up the notes on the board and feel free to talk in a inside voice among each other."

"Do you know what you want to do?" Eddie questioned. Jamie was more focused on the notes on the board then her question. "Hello Earth to Jamie."

"I dunno." Jamie shrug. "Ten weeks is a long time we'll figure it out later."

"I don't know about you but I would love for my picture to be featured at graduation." Eddie sassed.

"Well I really don't know. I've always been partners with Mason and we always wing it." Jamie exclaimed.

"Well you're not anymore your partners with me. And we have to get this done sooner better than later." Jamie placed his pencil down onto his notebook, a little bit annoyed with her attitude.

"Alright tell you what, here's my house number feel free to call and we'll figure it out this weekend capeesh?" He wrote his phone number down and handed it to her.

"Capeesh." She smiled placing the folded piece of paper into her binder. After finishing their notes in today's lesson before they knew it the Bell him wrong and Coach Troy dismissed them wishing them a great weekend and a happy Friday.

* * *

"So what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Jamie asked tossing his book bag into the backseat of the car.

"Don't play stupid Reagan. I saw you hand Eddie that piece of paper what was it? a love note?" Mason guessed. Tossing his bag in the backseat to.

"What are you spying on me? she's got really demanding and wanted to know what we are going to do for the project I told her I didn't know and we'll figure it out later and she said she wants it done sooner than later. So I gave her my phone number and told her to call me this weekend and we'll figure it out Just so she'll stop nagging me."

"Great, you think she's hot-"

"What?!" Jamie interrupted.

"You said she's demanding and that's kinda your thing. Teresa and Lauren.. they were both demanding."

"I don't know-" Jamie gushed.

"It's okay, Reagan to love a girl that tells you what to do." Mason pointed out pulling up to the front of the Reagan residence.

"First of all I don't love her and second of all I just met her less than 48 hours ago, she's cool and all."

"Yeah- yeah yeah," Mason boasted. Jamie a bit irritated jumped out of the sedan grabbing his bag in the back. "Wait Reagan, I'll see you tomorrow night?" Mason's knew his friend was irritated, so he had a hard time keeping a straight grin.

"Duh, drive safe Mas."

* * *

"Jamie telephone!" His mother shouted from downstairs, He hurried and rushed to the phone before any of his brothers could, His whole family from his grandfather to his grandmother and everyone would be arriving for tonight's Barbecue, He rushed into the kitchen and the sweet smell of grilled chicken, burgers and streak hit him.

"Hello?" He tried to make his voice cool and calm.

"Haha, you thought it was Eddie didn't you?"

"What Mason?" Jamie was irritated, the kid lives five houses down.

"Hahaha. Meet me out-front in five minutes." Mason insisted.

"What why?"

"Just do it, okay?" Mason interrupted him, Hanging up the phone.

"What did Mason need?" Mary wondered. Jamie thought of the quickest lie to his head.

"He asked if we had enough drinks."

"Did you let him know we had plenty." Mary replied continuing to prepare for tonight.

"Yeah I told him." Jamie left from the kitchen grabbing his shoes and going out front. He stood outside for longer than the three minutes Mason had told him. He heard an approaching loud engine, turning into the driveway it was Mason.

"What the?" Jamie Croaked. Mason put one finger over his lip. Turning off the bike and placing it on the side of the house. "You're telling me to be quiet when you have a loud ass dirt bike?" Mason did his best of hiding the bike in between the bushes.

"So check this out, you know Addison Dolan?" Jamie nodded his head. "Well she's moving to Michigan, she left today and her family had a whole pile of things out front they didn't want anymore and they said I could take the bike for free!" Mason explained. "Well they didn't necessarily say I can have it they left it where the trash usually goes with the whole bunch of trash around it."

"Do you even know how to ride it." Jamie was skeptical.

"Obviously! I just rode it here!" Mason sneered.

"Your dad is going to kill you." Jamie stated.

"Not if he doesn't happen to notice." Mason gave Jamie that childhood evil smirk they've been doing since they were kids.

"I never saw it.- I'll totally deny it." Jamie smirked back.

"Deny what? I didn't see anything." The two laughed and made their way into the house.

* * *

The barbecue was going great plates were flowing, laughs running around the Reagan's backyard, Frank sat next to his good friend, and Mason's father David the two sat there enjoying beers and telling stories, Joe and Danny Intrigue in the two older men's conversations.

"Goodnight kid, see you Mason." the couple left. It was around 9:40 when Frank and Mary had finish cleaning after the party they headed up to the room Joe was already in bed he had a early tour in the morning.

"Alright J walk me out?" Mason asked, tossing the remote onto the couch.

"You're a big boy you can walk yourself out."

"Come on Jamie. Please." Mason pleaded. Jamie let out a sigh, getting off the couch, Mason smiled, They quietly walked out the house to where Mason had hid the bike.

"Okay I'm going to sneak a visit over at my cousin Anthony place but before I go, I have to know. Do you plan on kissing Eddie."

"Ahhh here we go again." Mason laughed at his insecurity to even talk about her.

"It could be a possibility alright? Get out of here." Jamie quipped. Mason sat on the bike. "Weight room tomorrow, 7:00 a.m.?"

"No. No way, I'm sleeping in tomorrow."

"Early birds stay starters." Jamie exclaimed.

"Ugh, okay, fine. 7:00 a.m…. This is our year, Reagan."

"Our year."Jamie repeated, "Bye, I love you Mason."

"I love you too, Jamie, see you tomorrow." Mason started the loud bike. "Woo!" he yelled traveling to his destination. Jamie watched as he disappeared in the distant view.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Please give feedback, good or bad it will be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" The voice on the receiving end was raspy. Weeping heard from the other end of the phone which awoke the coach immediately "Jamie, is everything alright?" There was a long moment of silence. "Jamie?" At this point coach, Troy was on his feet.

"Coach I'm sorry I'm calling you so early it's just..." Jamie sobbed before continuing "I'm supposed to call people to tell them, but my hands are shaking so badly." His crying was so heavy his father gently took the phone from him and continued on the phone. Mary rushed to her son's side to comfort him, tears in her own eyes. Frank took the phone and walked out onto the front porch, New York's cool spring air hitting him.

"Mason Reid passed away this morning." Frank felt the knot in the back of his throat. The coach heart fell to his stomach.

* * *

Both brothers rushed into the kitchen "Dad." Danny muttered.

"It can't be true," Joe added. Marry nodded her head.

"Jamie is upstairs, It's Sunday, I don't think he really wants to leave for church soon."

"Not Mas." Danny sat at the table covering his face with his hands.

"The Reid's?"

"I was leaving to speak with David and Amanda," Frank respond referring to Mason's parents. "I just don't know what to say to them, They're obviously devastated about losing a child.." Frank couldn't bear to imagine the unimaginable.

"He was only seventeen." Erin whipped the tears from her eyes.

"We saw that kid just last night." Danny quaked.

"I gotta go talk to Jamie." Joe sighed.

"He's not really up for talking."

"Well, I'm the only best friend he's got now." When Joe arrived at Jamie's door he paused. The pain Jamie must be feeling is unimaginable, Mason was a true brother to Jamie they were together all the time and basically everywhere sports games, practices, vacations, the list goes on and on, and to wake up one morning and all that is gone for a seventeen-year-old, he couldn't imagine but he swallowed the lump in his throat and did his special knock on Jamie's door.

"Jamie." Joe walked in, Jamie laid there with his back to the door, Joe knew he was awake because he could hear the low sobs. Joe sat on the bed, Jamie pulled the cover over his head.

"I know you don't want to talk and I can't blame you at all, I just want to be here for you and we don't even have to talk I just want to be here, I don't want you to be or feel alone, so if you want me to stay I'll stay." Joe waited for at least a sign from his brother that he wanted him to stay but Jamie stayed quite, Joe sighed softly, beginning to leave.

"You don't have to go." Jamie sniffled. Joe turned around and sat back onto the bed, Jamie's face was still covered with the blanket.

"I won't go anywhere." An hour went by then two, eventually, Joe laid down on his brother's bed listening to the small sniffles coming from him, Danny, Erin, Frank, and Mary walked past the room at separate times but didn't want to intrude.

"I just- can't believe he's gone." Jamie finally broke.

"I'm so sorry J. I love Mason he was a little brother to me and family member to all of us. I wish I knew why people leave, but i don't and it's so painful."

* * *

"David." Frank greeted his longtime neighbor, Frank scanned the broken-heart man, his hazel eyes bloodshot, obviously from crying. "I'm so so sorry."

"Would you like to come in?" Frank accepted the invitation, sitting down onto their sofa in the living room. "You remember the last time we were in this room together?" Frank nodded.

"Mas- My son and Jamie took my car for a joyride, when I called around looking for them you answered and came right over, scared the hell out of both of them when they walked in at 2:00.a.m and we were sitting here.

"They were grounded for months." Frank smiled at the memory.

"Amanda is with her mother and sisters. She said she couldn't be here, in this house and truth be told, I don't blame her." David confessed.

"Detectives showed up at my door this early this morning and said 'There's been an accident, involving your son." David wept at the vivid memory from less than 12 hours ago. "They said, Mas- My son had been killed in a single motorbike accident and that he was DOA on the scene. after I heard that my hearing faded, everything was in slow motion." Frank placed a hand of comfort onto his shoulder. "Everything in this house is a reminder, a reminder of my baby boy, he grew up here, on this block... Oh god." David shouted, "Jamie. How is he?"

"Devastated.. we all are."

"Your boy Frank, he's a great kid, I knew if mine was with yours he'd be good. How do I carry on from this?" How do we all?" Frank had no clue how to answer that, he'd never lost a child before and prayed to the gods he'd never would.

"We cling to each other we use each other as strength." Frank pursed his lips, continuing to comfort his grieving friend.

* * *

Joe had stayed behind with his little brother, After the rest of the family had left for St Luke's, shortly after the family had left Jamie had cried himself to sleep, Joe was downstairs setting up Sunday dinner, When they had returned.

"Hey pops." Joe gave a tight hug to his grandfather.

"How are you holding up son" Henry was concerned.

"I'm definitely devastated, but I'm not the one to be concerned about."

"Poor Jamie. Poor the family." Linda bellowed.

"It's like do we send him to school tomorrow or what?"

"It's genuinely up to him, If he wants to stay home then he stays." Mary declared.

"Calls on the house phone has-been slowly flooding in the majority from his teammates. One from this girl named Eddie." Joe added.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to go to school tomorrow because everyone is going to ask him if he's okay," Erin added.

"We can't be too sympathetic If he decides to come down here and eat dinner." Danny looked at the women of his family.

"Geez Danny let's just ignore it like it doesn't exist- I guess!" Erin snapped.

"I'm not saying too but you guys will stare him down and be too sympathetic. That could be really annoying." Danny argued back.

"Well, Danny's he's not a twenty-seven-year-old man! he's only seventeen he's going to need sympathy!" The two began to argue back and forth until Mary put an end to it.

"Dad, can I talk to you in the back?" Joe wondered, Frank, nodded meeting his son in the backyard.

"Dad I spent all day in the room with Jamie and he only talked to me for no longer than a minute. He needs you, I don't know how to explain it but no one can comfort better than a father and he needs you." Frank pursed his lips.

The whole table had been set for dinner but the family waited a while longer to see if Frank would come down and hopefully Jamie with him. The waiting game took just a bit too long and it was getting late for Sunday.

"It's already 7:35" Henry pointed out. Mary's sighed she knew the rest of the family had things to attend to especially early in the morning.

"Who would like to say grace?" Mary asked.

"I will." Frank declared rounding the corner with Jamie by his side, they watched how the youngest sat at the end of the table next to his father's side, After Grace was said, each family member would periodically peek over at Jamie who wasn't eating at all.

"I can put your plate up for late-" She was interrupted by Jamie rushing off to go upstairs.

"I'll go." Frank placed his napkin on the table going after his youngest.

"This freaking sucks" Danny groaned. After dinner had finished Mary put away Frank's and Jamie's plate, Frank Had still been upstairs with Jamie, The family turned on the nightly news to only see the beloved Family friend face on it.

"This morning we brought you news about a Brooklyn teenager by the name of Mason Reid," The brown-haired hazel-eyed, boy picture popped up on the screen. "Mason attended Bedford High School in Brooklyn, he was Captain of the baseball team who had just won state last school year and set to graduate three months from now, where he would attend college in Los Angeles at UCLA in the fall. He was killed early this morning around 1 a.m. in a single vehicle accident, he was on his dirt bike traveling down west down Snyder Ave. Where he had lost control of the bike crashing into a tree. He was only seventeen years old. Our thoughts and prayers are with the family-" Henry had muted volume.

"I can't believe it." Erin cried into Joe's shoulder.

The next day moved horribly slow for the Reagan's and the Reid's. Jamie was not even close ready to go in back to school yet, so Mary or Frank and not rushed him into it, Monday night of the following day had come and the school had planned a candlelight vigil a few days before Mason's wake at the crash site. The school would have guidance counselors on campus all week and they would continue to be there probably for the rest of the school year. Jamie's family had reminded him that he didn't have to go to the site if he didn't want to, but he did. When Jamie and his family arrived to the vigil, Mason's family and half of the whole school was already present. An unpleasant deep feeling in Jamie's stomach had begun to make him sick. Joe and Danny walked Jamie through the crowd, everyone had already had their candles in hand, ready to be lit, kids that Jamie had never even met before gave him looks of sympathy.

"Jamie." Amanda hugged Jamie.

"Hi, Ms. Reid," Jamie mumbled. Also hugging Mr. Reid and Mason's brother Malcolm. They began to light the candles.

"I just wanted to say." Jamie's voice was raspy, sorrow loud in it. "Thank you to all that came out tonight, it means so much to me and my family and Mason's... Mason was my best-friend..actually, he was my brother." Loud sobs from the crowd heard. "He was that kid that always kept you laughing and kept a smile on your face, no one had a bad thing to say about him, he encouraged others on and off the field to do better and that's something we all can take from him. The last time I ever saw my brother was two nights ago, he was leaving my house after our families had just had a barbecue. He asked me to walk him out.." Jamie pause he looked out to the crowd. What looked to be the whole school and caring strangers were out there.

"In our sixteen years of us being friends he'd never asked if I can walk him out, I told him he was a big boy and he could walk himself out and he said please and so I did... He said to me.." Tears falling from Jamie's eyes, "'This is our year Reagan' We said our goodbyes and for the first time in forever we said 'I love you' to other. That's why it's so important to tell your loved ones you love them because you never know when it could be the last time... So if anyone has any stories about Mas they would like to share please come up and share them."

Jamie passed the Microphone to coach Troy. Mason's dad David gave Jamie a tight hug.

After that one hundred-fifty other students throughout the night came up and shared encounters with Mason. There's nothing more in the world his mother love to hear then stories about her son being a great boy she raised him to be. Jamie had Mason's number eight Jersey that was folded into a large picture frame and placed it beside The countless candles and flowers that were placed at the trunk of the tree.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're up early," Mary said. Jamie dropped his school bag right next to the front door, his sports bag missing.

"Yeah," Jamie responded sitting at the table. "No breakfast today Mom, I'll just have Orange juice."

"That's fine." She placed the plate back down on the counter. "But you know Jamie... You don't have to go to school today, there's no rush you can take as much time as you want." She placed the glass of orange juice in front of him.

"I missed yesterday and I don't want to take to much time off and have to make up a lot." His responses were dry he wasn't all there and hasn't been for the last two days.

"Morning," Frank greeted.

"Here's your mug." Mary handed it to her husband.

"Thanks, honey." She kissed his wife.

"Are you ready Jamie?" Jamie walked off to get his bag. Mary and Frank gave others a concerned look. They heard the front door close.

"Don't worry, Danny will pick him up after school."

"I don't mind leaving early it's just, Mason giving him a ride every morning and it was his normal, This will be the first time since sophomore year that he and Mason hadn't left for school together. He's not hungry for anything he didn't even touch his juice." Mary looked over at the glass that had the same amount in it that she put down earlier.

"I told him he didn't have to go today…It's just too soon," Mary felt moisture forming in her eyes.

"I'll stay on stand by, if he wants to go home early just call me, I'll get him." He kissed his wife goodbye. The ride to school was just as Frank expected, quiet. He peeked over at Jamie periodically, he just sat staring out the window at the route him and his best friend have taken all school year. Frank pulled into the drop-off Zone.

"Have a great day Jamie, If you're not feeling well or if anything happens just call me and I'll come to get you." Jamie nodded. "I love you." Jamie's heart ached at those words.

"I love you dad, thanks for the ride." Frank waited till Jamie made it inside to pull off. Jamie's first period of the day, many kids in the class looked as devastated as expected, But all their eyes laid on Jamie when he walked in. Jamie knew it was coming, So he pulled his books out before the bell rung to make it seem like he was doing something, the bell rang and the morning announcements were not too far behind.

"Good morning, students." Principle Lehman greeted. "Uh… I'd like to do a little something different today. I'd like to have a moment of silence, in honor of senior Mason Reid, who we lost in a tragic accident. Grief counseling will be available in the guidance office, so please, please take advantage of it at any time. The door's always open…" Jamie did his best to block the rest out.

"Hey Coach, a word? come in and close the door."

"Yes, Principle Lehman?"

"Unless the boys come to you and want to play-"

"With all due respect sir, they can barely brush their teeth in the morning. They're not gonna come." Coach Troy countered.

"Then it's too soon.… You gotta think about their mental health." The principle reasoned.

"I'm holding practice tomorrow afternoon at 3:45. Do you want to shut me down? You know where I'll be." The coach walked out.

* * *

"Would you like Dessert?" The lunch lady noticed Jamie's empty lunch tray.

"A banana is good, thanks, Ms. Garcia." She watched the sad boy walk off, Jamie approached the table he sat at every day for the last three years, the table was empty missing his teammates and his best-friend, He stared at the very two seats that him and Mason should be occupying Jamie felt the emotions inside build up, he tossed the banana in the trash,

"Ja-" Eddie started but he was already out of the lunchroom. He pushed open the boy's bathroom door, running into a stall, his heart was heavy he's breathing heavy, he finally broke into sobs he did his best to control them and keep them silent. 'Maybe I should've taken mom's offer and stayed home' Jamie thought, tears pouring from his face.

* * *

Only had an hour and a half until he had to go home, practice was tomorrow after school but that was something he couldn't bring himself to do. He repeated what he had done earlier today in his first class 'Just stay occupied and keep writing.' and he did so. He felt eyes on him, Coach Troy, finished today lesson ten minutes ago, but he knew he was concerned probably wanted to speak with him but he didn't want to hear it. Jamie lifted his head and looked to the left side of the classroom, Mason seat was empty with a bouquet of flowers, on top of the desk, shivers ran down Jamie's spine.

"Hey," Eddie said softly noticing what Jamie was staring at.

"Hey," he replied in the same tone with a soft smile continuing to write. "Sorry I didn't call you back when you called this weekend, i- just.."

"It's okay. The project is due in nine weeks, 'we'll figure it out later.'" He chuckled something that he hasn't done in the past few days. Just as Jamie wanted the bell rang and he was ready to bolt out of school, Eddie caught up to him in the hallway.

"Hey, Jamie." Jamie spun around in the semi paced hallway. "I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for your loss-"

"Its everyone's loss." He interrupted not intending to be rude. "I appreciate it, Eddie, I'll see you later." He set off, leaving her standing in the hallway.

"Over here, kid." Jamie jumped in Danny's Jeep. Danny watched cautiously every movement his brother made. "How'd it go."

"Horrible," Jamie mumbled.

"What happened?" Jamie rolled his eyes

"What do you think? everyone watches me and feels bad for me and I just wish they'd stop, I already can't handle what's going on right now and them doing that is just over the top." Danny wasn't used to Jamie opening up to him like this, this was usually his and Joe's thing.

"Well if I'm going, to be honest with you, it's not going to stop, teenagers are going to be teenagers, their going to stare and gossip and do whatever they do, just keep your head high kid, it seems impossible now because the world is on fire but kid.." Danny took his eyes off the road to make eye contact with his little brother, his mom was right, he just wasn't all there, his blue eyes were just so empty. "I know I come down hard on you a lot and I'm sorry, you're a great kid and i need to give you credit of that, just know I'm here for you, don't ever hesitate to ask me anything or to talk or whatever it may be. Okay?" Danny pulled into the driveway of his childhood home.

"Okay," Jamie replied. "Thanks, Danny." Danny went in for a tight hug.

"You're a great kid." Danny Whispered. Tears welled in Jamie's eyes.

* * *

He took a deep breath before knocking, He hesitated the whole walk down the street to Mason's, Mason's car was parked in the driveway untouched, where he had left it,

"Mr. Reid." Jamie didn't really notice until now how much Mason looked like his father. "I have something—"

"Seventeen years, Jamie, you've never called me that. Not letting you start now." He held the door open inviting Jamie in, the whole walk through the living room, flooded Jamie's mind with memories. "Sit down, I'll get you a cup of lemonade."

"Did you get an idea of what you are going to do for your photography final? I think, I remember Mason saying—" Jamie felt the eagerness building up inside and he just exploded.

"I knew that Mas had the dirt bike and, I knew he was taking it to Anthony's." A large knot present in the back of his throat. "If I'd told you…" Jamie's eyes filled with tears.

"If." David placed the lemonade pitcher down "You wanna hear my list of If's?" David pulled up a chair close to Jamie. "If I wasn't so strict about driving at night maybe he'd would have driven his car... If I'd brought him to visit Anthony that night, maybe he'd have just gone to bed after the party. If I hadn't taken such a hard line on dirt bikes, I could've at least made sure he wore a helmet. So… There's no end to the If's." David placed his hand over Jamie's on the table in comfort.

"What are we gonna do, David?" Jamie wept.

* * *

The past week for Jamie had been horrible, he spent his lunch breaks in the library avoiding his teammates and anyone else who wanted to talk about what happened last week, but Eddie, Jamie could tell she was genuinely concerned but he avoided her too. The team missed their game thursday not a surprise, but today was saturday the day of Mason's wake, the feeling was all too unreal. Jamie came downstairs in a black suit.

"Hey Jamie," Erin Greeted.

"Hey sis." Jamie grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. His father, Joe and Danny stood in the living room in their dress blues talking among other.

"Dress blues? I thought that was for when cops die." Jamie interrupting whatever they were speaking about.

"It's for respect." Frank soft responded.

"Everyone ready?" When the Reagan's arrived to St. Luke's the chapel was packed, the two front rows was reserved for Mason's family, the Reagan's and the baseball team. Even the scouts that recruited Mason and Jamie were in attendance. Everyone walked to the close casket to say their goodbyes before the service began. Jamie was just a few people away and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, 'He can't be in there.' Jamie thought, the light brown casket was surrounded by flowers and the photographs on top of the casket was Mason's senior yearbook photo, He was in a tux with his big goofy smile, to the left was the same number eight jersey framed jersey at the vigil a few days ago. Jamie laid a hand on top of the casket

"Our year." Tears fell from his eyes. He returned to his seat.

"Hey, Jamie." Kastin moved over so he could join the rest of the team in the row.

"Oh, guys, look who showed." Another teammate said sobbing whipping his eyes with a tissue. When the team turned around it was the a couple of players from Baker, the team they beat last year to win state.

"Sorry,. Condolences." The Baker High teens stammered, returning to their seats. a few rows ahead of them Jamie noticed a particular blonde in an black dress, sat next to an older man, her father Jamie assumed, she shot him a soft smile and he returned it.

"What great kids." Danny watched the whole Baker team thing unfold.

"Yeah, they shouldn't of had to go through this." Joe responded. The service continued beautifully as Frank and Danny were set to deliver a eulogy, after Mason's family spoke. Frank eulogy was powerful moving Mason's father David to tears.

"Mason was to good for this cruel world, every-time I seen that kid he always talked my ear off 'Hey Danny, still going to take me on that ride along?' the chapel chuckled. "He'd always ask me how I was and how i'm feeling, he was so young but he was caring. I met Mason at T-ball practice for my brother Jamie. My father and Mason's father David knew each other from college... Looking back now... who would've known their sons would have created this much of a bond ten plus years later. Wish I could've taken you on that ride along." Danny turned around to the casket.

"He wanted so much for us, he was the change he wanted to see in this world and we have to live the life that he wasn't able too, He lived more life in his seventeen years, than most do in a lifetime. Live Like Mason—" After Danny finished with the eulogy then came the burial. Jamie and the team tossed a rose down into the hole were they'd lower the casket.

"Eight forever."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A story of triumph! it'll pick up soon! I promise 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**March, 15**

"What are you doing, Coach?" Jamie took his earbud out. Coach Troy sat on the floor across from Jamie.

"Library huh? I talked to all the guys, They said you haven't been at lunch."

"Well I haven't been hungry," Jamie responded.

"They miss you, they said you haven't been around since the funeral last week." Jamie stayed quiet. "My alarm went off this morning. Like it always does... I rolled right back over, didn't want to get out of bed. Then I heard this annoying voice in my head. Mason's voice. 'Let's get this work in today!'" slight chuckles from the both of them. "The one thing he loved to do is play baseball. I think we need to play baseball."

"Now?" Jamie quaked.

"Now."

"Why me?" Jamie sighed his eyes glazed.

"You're his best friend. The guys are looking at you to see if it's okay to play again."

"Please, don't put this on me, Coach." Jamie pleaded.

"Sorry. I just did." Coach Troy left a green and silver cotton braided bracelet, they get those every year for baseball. Jamie picked up the bracelet, 'Senior Captain Mason Reid #8'"

* * *

"Can you pass the potatoes." Jamie asked, immediately receiving them. His family had been at his beck and call which slightly annoyed him.

"New bracelet Jaime?" Henry asked, taking another bite of his pot roast.

"Yeah, pops." Jamie smiled. "Coach gave me Mason's" Nothing could slip past Henry he notices the smallest things.

"That's sweet," Linda added from her side of the table.

"Is the team ready to get back on the field?" Erin asked. The question bring tension in the air.

"No, I don't even talk to the guys. No one goes to practice and we've already missed three games—"

"You don't talk to the guys?" Joe repeated.

"That's what I said," Jamie said with attitude. Joe would usually put him in his place but he let this one slide.

"Well, why is the question." Danny gripped.

"I just don't want to okay? I was close with Mas and quite frankly I don't wanna be close with anyone else."

"You can still talk to them, their grieving just as you are." Mary objected.

"Yeah well," Jamie said with no interest ready to end the conversation. "Can I be excused, Lots of homework." His father gave him a nod.

"He'll come around," Frank said to the rest of the table.

* * *

 **March, 19**

"Hey, Principal Lehman?" Jamie ran up to the man.

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Can I do something?"

* * *

"The Aggie Softball team won last night 5 to 0, and last night's Baseball game against Baker High was another loss, due to forfeit." The principal ended the announcement.

"Good morning, everybody. I just wanted to say that— that last announcement... well, it sucked." The principal eyed Jamie down. "Mas would've hated it. Giving up a game without a fight and to Baker… The thought of playing baseball again makes me almost physically ill, but I'm gonna do it... I'm gonna go to practice today because it's what Mas would have wanted me to do. And I hope the rest of the team joins me today too, because the thing is, I don't want Mas to ever hear again that we lost a game for not showing up." Jamie let go of the intercom button.

* * *

"Hey, do you want to start that project this week?" Eddie looks up from her notebook making sure he was talking to her.

"Sure, if you want to!" Eddie exclaimed. Jamie hadn't spoken to her since their last encounter in the hallway two weeks ago.

"Alright well, there's only seven weeks left, figured we'd start soon."

"You can come over to my place this weekend if you're free." Eddie offered. Jamie took a moment before responding "Or—"

"Your place is cool, just let me know the address."

"Okay here." Eddie folded the piece of paper handing it over.

* * *

"Well, physically they're all here. Mentally, I'd say they're at 10%." half of the team sat hunched over on the bench in the dugout, the other half sat on the field picking grass. "Certainly don't think they're ready for a game on Tuesday." Assistant coach Noel observed.

"Alright, everybody, huddle up." He watched the lack of effort from them. "Let's go, let's go. Huddle up." He clapped his hands in urgency.

"I know being here is tough. But believe me, you're gonna be glad you have something else to focus on…" Sniffling heard from the team. "We're all hurting. But here, you can take that hurt and apply it to the game you love to play. What do you say? No time like right now. Here we go. My starters head to your positions, rest of the team lineup at home, Hit the ball to third base." Jamie stayed on 1st base, rest of the boys made it to their positions, They all stared at the empty pitcher's mound, where Mason should be.

"Can't do the drill without a pitcher, Coach," Noel exclaimed.

"Okay, never-mind that let's just warm up our arms and throw the ball. Get a partner. Here we go." He clapped again in urgency. They have the same partner they had all pre-season. Expect Jamie.

"I don't know if we can do this, Coach. Just being here…" Kastin choked, noticing Jamie partner-less.

"That's enough! you all know Mason Reid never cried on this field and neither will any of you!" The coach shouted. "Anybody's upset? Do they need to cry? They can do it outside these fences!" Liam grabbed his bag, running off sobbing. Coach Troy closed his eyes letting out a regretful a sigh. Emotions overcame Jamie, he rushed off grabbing his bag. The rest of the team soon followed.

* * *

Frank walked into the kitchen refilling his wine glass. He peeked over into the living room at Jamie, he was looking through a photo album "Are you going to practice tomorrow?"

"I don't even know if there's gonna be one." Frank knew about the situation that happened in practice today.

"Coach thinks that people are looking to me to keep the team going," Jamie explained.

"Well, what do you think?" Frank sat down on the couch next to his son.

"I think that Mas could do it, if it was him, but I'm not as strong as him" Jamie stared at the photograph from last summer the photograph showed Jamie, Joe and Mason they were poolside soaking wet with one arm around each other, smiling.

"Mas brought out your inner strength. He really did." Jamie continued staring at the photo. "But, remember, you can't bring out something that isn't already there."

* * *

 **March, 20**

"The last thing that Mas said to me was that 'This was gonna be our year.' He was gonna play hard and so should we. And I know that our odds aren't good without Mas, but even if we could win just one game shouldn't we at least try?, I know I haven't been here for you guys and I'm sorry. I was distant and i thought that would help me grieve. You guys are my boys and I'm sorry for that."

"No need for an apology Jamie." Liam countered.

"We can do this." Owen added.

"Does that sound good to you guys?" The team all agreed.

"We can talk all day about what we want, but the only way to make that happen is to bust our butts out here. First thing we gotta do is find us a new pitcher. Usually takes three to five years to groom a new pitcher. We don't have that kind of time, now, do we?- We can't take someone from the freshman team and put them on varsity as a pitcher. It wouldn't matter they can't throw the speed that these other pitchers around the five boroughs are throwing."

"Alright, let's work. Noel, they're all yours. Okay, line up!" Each player had a certain pitch to throw.

"Fastball right down the middle, to Kastin let's go." Liam threw the ball so far off it wasn't even in the box, from what it seemed every other player, did the same.

"Reagan. You're up," Coach Troy shouted frustrated, he might actually have to take a freshman and put them on the mound. "Fast ball straight down the middle to Kastin." He took a deep breath before stepping on the mound his best-friend pitched on all of high school. Jamie winded, up perfectly for the pitch, launched the ball straight down the middle.

"Reagan." Coach Troy uttered in shock.

"Two-seam- fastball." Noel shouted.

"I don't really know how to throw that." Jamie gotten into position anyways and pegged the ball.

"That's something for someone who didn't know how to throw it."

"Geez Reagan." Kastin tossed the ball back.

"I need a word with Jamie, everyone else warm up."

"So are you willing to be our new pitcher?"

"I-" Noel handed Jamie a binders filled with paper. "I know our plays, you guys."

"You know the plays that you ran." Noel corrected. "Now you need to know which plays, the pitcher throws, study them."

* * *

"What the hell is all that?" Danny observed the binders Jamie was carrying with his bag on his back. Danny reached over, opening the door, making it easier for him to get in. "Take those cleats off before you get in my car."

"Thanks." Jamie placed them on the seat, throwing his baseball bag in the back seat. Danny took a binder and skimmed through it.

"Are these for pitch- are you pitcher now?" Danny's voice filled with shock and excitement.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You, you guess? congratulations."

"Not really." Jamie stated.

"Jaime why?"

"Because it's not my position."

"Kid-"

"Don't worry about it, Danny I appreciate the congratulations."

* * *

 **March, 20**

"Hi, is Eddie home?"

"Who?"

"Eddie Janko?"

"Ohhh Edit! one second I'll get her." Moments later, Eddie open the door.

"Hey, Jamie." She took a second to admire his outfit, He had on a black plain shirt with grey sweats, with a professional camera around his neck, She thought that was incredibly hot "Come in." Jamie accepting the invite.

"Wow. You're officially never coming to my place." Her house was huge.

"Next study date is at yours." She couldn't believe she had just said 'date.' "Uh. Hey Lisa we're going to go up stairs to my room and study!" Eddie shouted.

"Wait, is that your mom?" Jamie said following her hesitantly up the stairs.

"She's our housekeeper, she's really cool. My mom and dad are taking a trip through Europe, they won't be back for another two weeks. She laid on her bed, flicking through the TV channel's.

"You can sit here Jamie." He awkwardly stood at the door, not knowing if it was okay to sit on the bed or if he should sit on the floor. "Never been in a girl's room before?"

"Not without sneaking in." He laughed finally sitting on the bed.

"Knew you were a ladies man Jamie."

"Oh, no.." He denied.

"Yeah right-"

"What about you? you're probably going to call your boyfriend as soon as I leave."

"Boyfriend!?" She laughed hysterically. "I have three people I talk to.. Chloe from gym, Denise I met at lunch and you Reagan."

"Aww, I'm honored." She playfully hit him.

"So what's up with baseball?"

"Umm. It's good I think, the first practice back was terrible, but our last one.. we're making progress, State isn't even our main objective anymore-"

"Why not?" She interrupted

"We can't do it without Mas."

"There's no 'I' in team Reagan."

"I just… I never thought that my senior year would be like this, you know?" He uttered fiddling around with the camera.

"Yeah. You know, I only met him once but he seemed like a great person."

"Mas was the best... The best. I really wanna win this first game back for him. Win or lose."

"You're making him proud. I know it."

"Thank you, that's the dream."

"What about college? you two were supposed to go to Los Angeles together?"

"I don't know.. and it's not because Mason isn't here anymore, I wasn't sure about it even before everything happened.. It's another reason why I haven't committed. UCLA is a great school don't get me wrong, the coaches are amazing, they even came for Mason's wake but-" Jamie took a second.

"But you think if you couldn't do it when Mason was here you can't do it now that he's gone." She spoke his thoughts better than he could have.

"If I'm being honest."

"Jamie, just let me say this to you.. Don't let anyone push you into something you don't want to do-"

"That's funny that's exactly what Mason said."

"But then again don't miss out on an opportunity because you're scared of what the future holds." The two spent the remainder of their time 'studying', watching TV and mainly talking, Eddie told Jamie all about her old life upstate and what it was like there compared to here. Jamie told her all about adventures him and Mason had growing up, the endless laughs their shared together.

"What time is it?" She reached over fixing her alarm clock that was facing the other way.

"9:54 P.M.!"

"We spent four hours talking." He laughed in disbelief "My sister is going to be here at 10:00 and we don't even know what we're going to do."

"We'll figure it out later right?"

"You've spent to much time around me… falling into my ways"

"Okay hush Reagan."

"I'll leave the camera here with you. But I guess you'll have to invite me over for another study date."

"So this is a date?" She grinned.

"Isn't that what you said in-front of Lisa?" Jamie mused.

"Ugh get out." Laughing had become a regular tonight with the two.

"Okay... Eddie thanks for today."

"Even though we didn't do anything but it was fun.." The eye contact deepened between the two, Jamie began to close the gap between them, landing a soft kiss onto her lips.

"Edit! your friend ride is here!" Lisa shouted from down stairs, Eddie pulled back from the kiss that shot butterflies all threw out her body.

"Wow." He whispered.

"I know.." Eddie agreed. "I'll walk you down."

"I guess our next study date will be us actually making ideas for our photo."

"Most definitely. See you Monday Reagan."

"See you Janko." She closed the door.

"What are you all smiley about?" Jamie caught himself and immediately fixed his grin.

"Nothing Erin." He closed the door.

"I'm not pulling off until you tell me."

"Okay-okay just go first okay?"

"Okay spill it." Erin gushed.

"Promise you won't tell say anything to anyone?" She nodded. "I kissed Eddie."

"Eddie?.. Eddie's a-"

"A girl.. Come on Erin." Jamie defended.

"Mom just asked if I could pick you up from Eddie's house she never gave a gender!"

"Well anyways, I kissed her and it was weird,"

"Weird how?" Erin replied.

"I had this feeling.. I don't know it felt good but-I've kissed girls before… and it never felt that way."

"Awe! Jamie, you like her!" He groaned at her comment. "That's not a bad thing, I think it's cute!"

"For hours we were suppose to be studying but all we did was watch TV and talk."

"Why can't I tell Joe!?" Erin eagerly said, pulling into the driveway of their home.

"Because as much as I love him he'll tell Danny and then mom will find out and it'll just ruin it all! you promised Erin!" Jamie scolded.

"Okay! I won't say a thing!" Erin promised.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I really love that you guys liked the story so released two chapters! Please review, Follow and Like! it inspired me to write all this.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I actually did it! I spent four whole hours at her house and we were just talking and laughing. She's a good kisser by the way." Jamie looked down to the small plaque that read;

 _'Mason Derek Reid_

 _June 11, 1983 - March 3, 2000'_

"It so nice to have someone to laugh and talk to again but, nothing is the same without you... You should be here, the team is a wreck without you, you were our backbone, Coach is even trying to make me the pitcher." Jamie looked away from the plaque. "I wish that night when you left my house that I would've convinced you to stay the night. I really, really miss you." he whipped the tears from his eyes "Everything I do from here on out is for you." leaving the flowers beside the plaque. "You're going to be looking real good when your stone comes." His tombstone was special order and had at least another four weeks before it was finished.

"I'll visit again soon. Love you, Mas."

* * *

 **Sunday Dinner**

"What's bothering you?" Henry eyed Joe down.

"Me? Nothing." he continued stabbing his fork into his food.

"Hey. Don't think I still can't sweat a guy."

"I made this robbery collar... Took this guy out with my asp he never saw it coming."

"What's going on?" Frank boomed from the other end of the table making Joe regret he even started the conversation.

"Renzulli wasn't too happy about it, because I didn't draw my weapon," Joe explained.

"This perp was armed?"

"No. But, well, we thought he might have been. Turns out it was just his hand in his pocket."

"Well, then you're lucky you were riding with Renzulli and not me. I would've knocked your teeth in." Henry hissed from the other end of the table

"The guy wasn't armed." Joe defended.

"Joe you know better than that." Danny was equally as pissed.

"Don't you think I know that! I'm pissed at myself!"

"Language Joseph." Mary scolded.

"Why'd you hesitate?" Frank boasted.

"I don't know.. but it won't happen again so let's just drop it."

"I'm not dropping anything we'll talk later-" Danny's mood completely flipped.

"So." Linda wanted to change the tone in the room, "Jamie how schools?"

"Why does the attention always have to shift to me?" He responded with a mouth filled with food.

"Because you're the youngest." Danny quipped.

Jamie rolled his eyes "It was okay... I guess."

"It must be.. you were up all night on the phone." Jamie's skin crawled at Joe's comment.

"Really? who were you talking to?" Frank asked.

"My partner from my photography class." Jaime wanted the conversation to end.

"Eddie?" Joe replied. Jamie dropped his fork onto his plate, making a loud clunking noise, looking down the table to Erin.

"Wha- I didn't say anything! I swear."

"Jamie's crush huh?" Joe smiled.

"Eddie?" Danny repeated.

"Eddie's a girl Danny.." Joe clarified the question in the air. Jamie rolled his eyes at how ignorant his family was being.

"She's not my crush." Jamie spat.

"No one stays up all night giggling and talking If they didn't like the other person." Joe countered.

"You spent all yesterday evening at a girl's house! when I sent Erin to pick you up?"

"Jamie I said nothing I-" Erin tried to explain.

"Relax sis I remembered the name, she was one of the people who called asking for Jamie the day Mason-" Joe stopped not finishing.

"So you knew he was at a girl's house?" Mary boasted to her daughter.

"Mom come on!" Jamie needed her to stop.

"After I picked him up-" Erin began.

"And you weren't going to tell me?"

"Look at Jamie turning into a mini Joe, being sneaky and spending time at girl's houses," Danny added.

"What?" Jamie and Joe said simultaneously.

"First of all—" Joe started. The table was loud and rowdy.

"Enough!" Frank boomed from his side of the table. "Jamie it was wrong of you not to tell your mother that you were going to a girl's house to study…" Jamie leaned back into his chair he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with the whole family. "But you are a young mature adult and there is no reason for us to doubt you." Frank looked around the table. "Pass the green beans please."

* * *

"What was that at dinner?" Mary waited the whole evening until she and her husband made it into their room.

"Mary, Jamie turns 18 next month and he is very responsible there's no reason for us to doubt -"

"A girl's house Frank!" Mary roared.

"He would never do anything that would concern us." Frank continued before Mary could interrupt.. "Haven't you noticed Mary.. he's been happy lately and if hanging around this girl is bring him happiness, why are you trying to take that away from him?" Mary thought deeply of what her husband had just said realizing he was right.

"I'm not trying to take anything away… I would like to meet her is all.."

* * *

"Chapters to 1A and 1B are due tomorrow.. Have a great rest of your day and get home safely." The class was dismissed Eddie couldn't figure out what was up with Jamie. He didn't call her last night and he barely has spoken to her today.

"Is everything okay?" Eddie wondered.

"Everything is good." Jamie continued packing up his belongings.

"Okay... I just figured since you-"

"My mom wants to meet you.." He blurted out interrupting her. She stared at him shocked. "Not like in a girlfriend kinda way or anything like that, she's just really weird and wants to know all my friends."

"Ohh-"

"I mean you don't have to if-"

"No it's cool, I want to." Eddie interrupted. "When should we meet?"

"Today." Jamie winced, a vivid flashback of his mothers talk with him this morning flooded his mind.

"Today?" She nearly shouted in the hallway.

"I mean she's outside-" Jamie began.

"I don't- what do I even say!?" She slightly panicked

"Just be yourself."

"How cheesy Reagan." Eddie spat.

"Haha, I'll tell you what... I'll tell her something came up and you can meet her another time."

"Would you really?" He nodded. "No!" Eddie pulled her hair behind her ear. "I change my mind, right now is good."

"Eddie... it's just my mom it's nothing majo-"

"It's major to me! I like to leave a good impression." Eddie insisted.

"Well how about we go before you have another panic attack" Eddie growled at his joke. "She's over here." Eddie's heart skipped a beat the closer they got to the car.

"Hey Mom, this is my friend and photography partner Eddie, Eddie this is ...my mom." Jamie was a typical boy that made everything vague.

"Hello, Ms. Reagan." She nervously spoke.

"Please call me Mary." Mary smiled at the young woman. "You are very pretty."

"Thank you so much, Mary." Eddie gushed.

"Well thanks, Mom-"

"Not so fast Jamie." Mary gave her son a scolding look. Returning eye contact with Eddie with a pleasant smile. "Eddie would you by any chance be attending the baseball game tomorrow? I would love to know more about you." Jamie's eyes widen at his mother's proposal.

"Absolutely! I wouldn't miss it."

"Perfect!"

Jamie grabbed his baseball bag from the trunk, "Okay, Thanks for bringing my bag mom." He needed to get away. "Eddie I'll see you tomorrow." Jamie hugged her.

"You need a ride home? Eddie." Mary offered.

"Oh no! Lisa is giving me a ride home, Thank you so much for the offer, Mary! have a great day." The blonde rushed off.

Jamie turned to his mom. "You couldn't have made it more awkward."

"What-? I thought that was great, now that I've actually talked to her I feel a lot more comfortable with you being around her."

"That's great mom. Got to get to practice. Thank you again!" Jamie tossed his bag over his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **better chapters soon! Just wanted to update ASAP. Sorry for the short chapter.**_

 _ **Please Review, feedback is appreciated!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"So how serious is it?" Owen asked Jamie, the two stood several feet away throwing the ball back and forth warming up for practice.

"I dunno." Jamie caught the ball, hurling the ball back. "She met my mom-"

"Your mom? Jeez, Reagan are you going to marry this girl?"

"Marry? No. Stop being weird about it! You met my mom too, we're just friends"

"Yeah okay, Reagan." Owen chuckled tossing the ball back much to Jamie's annoyance.

* * *

"Amanda." Mary hugged her longtime friend and neighbor tightly. Amanda had been gone on and off the past couple of weeks grieving her family's loss. Mary hugged David next and right after Frank did the same. The four sat down at the table scooting their chairs in looking over the Lunch menu.

"Thank you so much for meeting us here," David announced.

"Wouldn't miss it." Mary smiled, the four ordered their meals and drinks that arrived at the table shortly after.

"How's your family?" Amanda began the conversation.

"Everyone is doing their thing, Danny and Joe are still NYPD. Erin Is settling into her Law Firm, Jamie-" Both Mr. and Ms. Reid's removed their eyes from the menu noticing Frank's long pause. "He's playing baseball again-"

"Frank... that's amazing."

"The whole team is and he's been doing really good lately," Frank added.

"I miss that kid being around, he has to visit more... I figured he's been doing well, he hasn't been over in while... Right after everything he'd come over and hang out in Mason's room, even fall asleep on the couch in Mas's room." David smiled pleasantly.

"Is he still going to commit to Los Angeles?" Amanda wondered.

"I don't know." Frank placed his fork down. "Every time we or his brothers bring it up, he wants to take off."

"I see." David nodded in thought.

"The deadline is soon and he has to make a decision soon or he loses his full ride," Mary spoke.

"You think I can talk to him?" David said.

"Absolutely, we'd really appreciate it," Frank assured.

* * *

Eddie watched his chest rise up and then down, Jamie had fallen asleep thirty minutes ago and to Eddie's annoyance, it was to one of her favorite movies. But she remembered he came over right after practice and he was exhausted. 'He's kinda cute when he asleep' she continued to watch the end of her movie, periodically peeking over at Jamie.

"Are you watching me?" Jamie said, his eyes still closed.

"Excuse me? you fell asleep in my bed. We were watching one of my favorite movies."

"A boring movie," Jamie mumbled. Eddie hit him with one of the pillows on her bed. Jamie laughed, sitting up his hair sticking up as well.

"Just look how romantic that is." She sighed full attention drawn to the tv. Jamie sat watching.

"What's romantic about it." asked blandly.

Eddie pointed to the TV. "Look at the kiss it's so passionate." She pleaded.

"It's scripted there's no passion there," Jamie grumbled. Eddie laid flat on her back, her head resting on a pillow.

"Oh yeah, Reagan? What does a real passionate kiss look like cause last time I checked movies these days barely have-." Eddie blurted, getting ready to start a mini-agreement there was no doubt in her mind that there wasn't passion.

"This," Eddie yelped as Jamie rolled on top of her, cupping her face with his hands, looking at her in the eyes sensing the feeling was mutual and began kissing her deeply.

"Oh my." Eddie grinned when Jamie pulled back.

Jamie grinned rolling off of her. "Real thing is always better than TV-" Eddie rolled on top on to him, kissing him deeply. Their make-out session lasted a little over five minutes until they were interrupted by a knock at the door causing Eddie to fly off Jamie to her room door. Jamie sat up nervously with his hands interlocked in his lap.

"Hey Lisa," Eddie opened the door frantically.

"I made you and your friend snacks," Eddie looked down at the tray she was holding.

"Oh great, thank you so much, Lisa." Eddie smiled, Lisa peeked in the room, smiling back. Eddie wide-eyed Jamie as she closed the door placing the tray on the nightstand.

"Is everything cool?" Jamie, he asked nervously.

"It's cool, let's just put on a movie." Eddie walked over to her TV changing VHS tape. "I got Mulan, A Bug's Life, The Prince of Egypt." Eddie continues to name them Jamie's face was not amused until she came across one she knew he'd be thrilled for. "The Sandlot, The-"

"The Sandlot? put that on right now!" Jamie was fully invested.

"I hate guys." Eddie jammed the VHS tape in returning to her spot on the bed next to Jamie.

"You're the best," Jamie said. landing wet smooch on her cheek.

"Eww Reagan," Eddie laughed wiping his saliva from the side of her cheek.

"This movie is my everything I've watched it a million times with Mas, It's one of the reasons I learned to love the game." Eddie watched how tuned in he was, he'd seemed like he'd never seen the movie before he was so interested.

"I've never even seen it." Eddie quaked, taking a chip from the tray.

"Seriously." he spat.

"Yeah seriously, It's always been downstairs in our movie box but I've just never wanted to watch it."

"Good thing I'm here, I'm going to change your life."

"You kinda already have." She smiled genuinely.

"You changed mine too." He placed his arm around her as she leaned gently on his chest.

* * *

 **Saturday, Gameday.**

"You ready kid?" Danny knocked before entering Jamie's room. "It's about time." Danny smiled calling out seeing his kid brother in his uniform for baseball.

"My heart is beating like crazy," Jamie admitted.

"Then you're ready," Danny smirked, he sat on the edge of Jamie bed. "I'm really proud of you kid-"

"We both are." Joe entered the room.

"Thank you guys, the support that you guys gave me over the past few weeks... It's meant a lot." Jamie said.

"Of course, we're always here for you J." Joe ruffed his hair. "Win or lose. we're proud."

"Mom, Dad, Erin, Pop's and Linda are all downstairs waiting for you." Jamie sighed the butterflies away picking up his sports bag.

"I'm ready." Jamie received supportive pats on the back from his brothers.

"My handsome young man," Mary boasted.

"Such a stud," Erin commented.

"Alright, guys... I'm blushing." Jamie said in the most annoyed sarcastically way possible.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

"So like we're sitting next to his family?" Denise had to clarify for the hundredth time. Eddie grew unsure of the idea each time she asked.

"Denise please stop! you're making me thousand times more nervous." Eddie begged.

"It's okay you'll do fine I'm a huge talker so if it gets awkward I can help you out." The two girls were getting closer to the field.

"He told me last night that his entire family was going to be here. Both of his brothers, his sister and his parents." Eddie began to panic being close enough that she sees the packed bleachers.

"It's oka-"

"What are we going to talk about! I don't know what to really say!" She began to panic

"Tell them how you suck faces with their beloved Jamie." Denise made kissy noises, jokingly mocking her.

"Oh my god." Eddie sighed.

"Eddie, I'm kidding, calm down you're seventeen and you're acting like you're going through a midlife crisis. It's okay, It'll mean a lot to him and them that you're here for him." When the two girls reached the bleachers, they looked around for a few moments looking for Mary.

"Hey, Eddie over here!" Mary called out.

"Come on." Eddie lean Denise over through the crowd where the rest of the Reagan's were.

"Hello, Eddie and-"

"Denise." The brunette smiled kindly.

"This is my husband Frank," He shook hands with both of the girls. " Danny and Joe." The boys taking after their father doing the same thing, "Henry, Erin and Danny's wife Linda." The greeting from his family was nothing that she expected, they were so kind and welcoming.

"So how did you and Jamie meet," Danny asked the first time.

"Jeez, Danny let the girl sit down first at least." Erin scolded. "You can sit over here if you'd like." Erin offered the two girls to sit on the girl's side of the bench. "You don't want to be anywhere near those boys when the game start." Eddie laughed taking a seat.

"I met Jamie almost two months ago in photography" Eddie replied to his question. "He said my name wrong and he thought I hated him for it."

"Your name?" Joe asked not understanding.

"So I was new to the class and our teacher Coach Troy made a new seating chart and when Jamie saw the chart he wasn't partners anymore with Mason and he was with me he read my name… My real name is Edit and he pronounced it as edit." The family giggled.

"Oh you met Mas, Jamie never told us that." Erin interlude.

"Yeah I did, only talked to him at lunch and in class but from those encounters... He was truly one of a kind."

"I miss that kid," Joe muttered.

"Let's see how this game goes," Frank said optimistically trying to change the tone away from such a sad subject.

"Look at the kid warm up," Joe called out, Jamie was on the mound, he widened, up and hurled it straight down the middle, he was looking sharp but in Jamie's mind he couldn't shake the fact that this wasn't his position and began to take a strain him.

"Hello everyone welcome to Bedford High, as the Aggies take on Liberty Wildcat's, may all the gentleman remove their caps for our national anthem." After that was done the announcer began where he left off.

"Will everyone please remain stand for a moment of silence, in the remembrance of Bedford High's Senior Captain Mason Reid, who passed away earlier this month." The moment of silence lasted a little over thirty seconds. After the moment of silence was over Frank lifted his head his eyes immediately landing on his youngest son, Carefully watching every movement from him. Jamie wiped the tears from is eyes, one of the guys patting him gently on the back. Jamie looked up to the clear New York sky taking one finger, pointing up. "Coaches send your captains to the plate for the coin toss."

"Coach, we never made a new Captain," Assistant Coach Noel noted.

"Sh*t," Troy mumbled under his breath. "Um, Co-captains are Kastin, Alex and Jamie." The three boys named walked to the plate meeting the Umpire and the Captain from the other team.

"Batting is heads, the field is tails since you're visiting Liberty you choose."

"Head's." The other player said cockiness heard in his voice. Umpire flipped the coin.

"Tails, Liberty head out to the field, Bedford is at bat." The announcer announced. The boys shook hands and return to their dugout.

"Let's go Aggies!" Danny shouted from the crowd. The game was in full swing, It was still the second inning and it was Jamie's first time on the mound, and the home crowd erupted in cheers a certain cheerleader cheering louder than the others, screaming Jamie's name. Denise noticed her friend looking over at what was happening.

"That's Teresa Mancini." Denise pointed out in disgust. "Her and Jamie dated Sophomore and Junior year."

"Oh yeah," Eddie said still staring over.

"She's a b*tch," Denise whispered into her ear. "And she broke his heart."

"How come I never learned of this?" Eddie replied back to her.

"She doesn't have our lunch and she's usually with the football players." Denise shrugged.

"Do you know what happened?" Eddie asked the crowd was so loud that she knew no one was listening.

"I don't know.. I don't want to speak to rumors, but I know he was pretty beat up about it. Teresa is one of the prettiest girls in the school, but she's extremely rude... I'll tell you about it later okay?" Eddie nodded, She was intrigued to find out more.

"Strike!" The umpire shouted.

"Jamie's on fire," Joe shouted grabbing on Danny's shoulder. Eddie went through the whole game with that one thought on her mind she smiled when needed and cheered when had to but it wasn't genuine, She wondered what happened with Jamie and Teresa and she couldn't stop thinking about it and she especially couldn't stop thinking about what Denise had said.

"Aggie's Win!" The announcement shook out of her train of thought. She watched as the boys stormed the mound after Jamie.

"That's my boy!" Frank applauded.

"Wooo! Jamie!" The Reagans, Eddie, and Denise waited patiently outside the gate with the other parents, for the coaches to finish talks with the team. When they were finally released, Every player and cheerleader left the through the gate one by one, until the one person they waited for didn't come through.

"Where the hell is a kid?" He said his excitement dying out. Eddie and Denise Peak through the fences to see the only two people left on the field Jamie and Teresa, they were in conversation, Teresa way more into it than he was, she was flirting, she was flirting hard. They were obviously too far away for any of them to hear, but Denise looked over at Eddie rolling her eyes at the cheerleader's actions, Teresa hugged him, whispering something to his ear, she said something else when the hug broke reaching for his hand and walked away smiling.

"I literally can't believe her." Denise fueled into Eddie's thought.

"Good game Jamie! "So proud." Jamie hugged his family.

"Thanks, guys." he smiled happily.

"Hey dinner on me," Henry announced.

"Eddie we would love to see you there." Mary smiled. Eddie nodded pleasantly, the rest of the Reagan's walked off to the parking lot.

"I'll see you by the car," Denise gently told Eddie. "Bye Jamie."

"Bye," Jamie said confused watching her walk off. "Hey."

"Good game." She remarked.

"It was crazy!" Jamie beamed. "I was super nervous about everything but-"

"Who was that girl you were talking to on the field a few minutes ago." Eddie interrupted. Jamie cocked his head back shocked.

"Wh-what?" Jamie placed his bag onto the ground.

"I know you heard me," Eddie grunted

"That was Teresa-"

"Your ex-girlfriend." Eddie fumed.

"Eddie? What's going on."

"I'm trying to figure that out with you. I saw you and her on the field."

"Okay."

"Okay?... Really?" Eddie began to walk off, Jamie caught her wrist mid-step.

"Eddie come on, yeah she's my ex, she doesn't mean anything-"

"Her whispering into your ear and giggling and grabbing your hand didn't look like it didn't mean anything!" Eddie yelled.

"She asked if I wanted to go to her party." He responded in protest. Eddie rolled her eyes. "I said no,"

"Good for you Reagan." Eddie snatched her wrist from his grip.

"Will you just talk to me." Eddie stopped in her step to his pleads, she turned around facing him. "Whatever is going on can we talk about it and put it past us."

"Okay, why did you guys break up?" Eddie fumed.

"She dumped me." He replied.

"Yeah… why." Jamie looked away shaking his head.

"I'll see you around Reagan." Eddie dashed off.

* * *

"There you are." Joe called out. Jamie walked passed them tossing his bag in the truck "The others are at the restaurant."

"Kid what's up." Danny noticed.

"Where's Eddie?"

"She's not coming." Jamie got in the back seat, slamming his car door.

"Easy kid what's up." Danny placed a hand onto Jamie's shoulder

"I don't want to talk about it." Jamie snapped, removing Danny's hand.

"Jamie just say it! come on, It's just me and Joe."

"I just got dumped!" Jamie shouted. "Again!"

"Oh gosh." Jamie tried to sink further into his seat at their reactions.

"What happened, she seemed fine."

"Teresa was talking to me."

"Just talking?" Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah just talking, She asked me if I wanted to go to her party and I said no, and she said she was proud it was a good game, that's it." Jamie exclaimed.

"You didn't hug her or do anything did you?" Joe asked as Danny drove out of the parking lot.

"She hugged me."

"Ooooo," Joe and Danny said simultaneously.

"You never hug your ex when you have a girl. Linda would kill if i had."

"Linda is your wife and Eddie is not my girl." Joe and Danny made worryful eye contact. "She is but also isn't, I never asked her out."

"If she gets mad at you for talking to a girl then she's your girl."

"Ugh forget it, she totally snapped on me, I have no idea what to do.." Jamie ran his hands through is hair frantically. "I'm crazy about her! and I dont get why she's mad! It's not like I kissed Teresa!" Jamie groaned. "She'll probably never talk to me again." Jamie agonized.

"She will kid." Joe assured him. "Just talk to her."

"Thanks, why didn't i think of that!" Jamie rolled his eyes. "I tried! she yelled at me!"

"Never talk to a woman who's mad." Jamie held his head confused.

"What Danny mean is, don't try to talk to a woman in the moment that she's mad, give her time to calm down." Joe clarified.

"Okay look let's just not bring this up again, not mom either please."

"Of course not." Danny said unconvincingly.

"Ugh, I'm serious! this is why I never open up to any of you guys." Jamie exclaimed. Danny eyes wided.

"I'm sorry Jamie, especially if I ever made you feel like you can't tell me anything." Danny put the car into park, finally making it to the restaurant "And we won't say a word to anyone."

"Let's eat?"

* * *

"You did what?" Denise exclaimed after Eddie explained the whole conversation.

"I overreacted okay!" Eddie cried into her pillow. "It's just when he didn't stop her from doing what she was doing.. to me, It felt like they were making out! He tried to explain, but I was so mad and he wouldn't even tell me why she dumped him."

"He likes you Eddie."

"Probably not after that!" She continued to cry.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 _ **I've been so busy with finals but i'm almost finished with next chapter! Please review and favorite if you like the story. I would love feedback!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"What if he goes to her party now!" Eddie continued. "Ugh, I should've just talked to him instead of walking away."

"It's a Saturday night and it's only 7:30, why don't you just go to his house?" Denise suggested after hearing her cry for the last 30 minutes. Eddie's head snapped up from the pillow "You're right! Oh my gosh." Eddie scrambled around her room in search.

"I'm going to shower and I'm going to go talk to him."

"Okay, we'll I'm going to head out If anything happens just come over to my place." Denise hugged her.

"Thank you so much, girl." After Denise left Eddie gathered a quick outfit and showered.

* * *

"Did you notice anything strange about Jamie at dinner." Mary hung her coat into the closet.

"Other than him sitting next to his brothers? not really." Frank continued reading his book.

"I mean he just won his first game back and he wasn't too thrilled at dinner, plus Eddie didn't go."

"He said something came up with her, maybe you're just over exaggerating Mary."

"Francis, I know my children." Mary snapped.

Frank closed his book, removing his glasses. "Would you like for me to speak with him?"

"If you would, he just doesn't like to speak about boy things with me." Frank walked down the hall to Jamie's room, knocking on the door and entering.

"Hey, Jamie." Jamie sat on his bed overlooking a textbook.

"Hey, dad."

"What are you up to." Frank sat in the chair at Jamie's desk.

"Fresh out the shower," Jamie said he had yet to remove his eyes from the textbook.

"Is something wrong." Jamie annoyingly sighed.

"Why would something be wrong," he said closing the textbook.

"Because it's a Saturday night and you're sitting here overlooking calculus, why aren't you out?"

"Are you encouraging me to be out partying." Jamie slightly smirked. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just reading."

"I also think something is wrong because you seemed upset at dinner, just tell me what's up."

"Eddie's mad at me," Jamie mumbled

"What happened."

"You remember my ex-girlfriend, Teresa?" His father nodded. " Well she was talking to me after the game and being a little flirty and Eddie saw, nothing happened, I'm not even interested,"

"What happened when she confronted you about it."

"She yelled at me." Jamie innocently said.

"Did you want to head over there and speak to her?" Frank suggested.

"No, I'll just talk to her tomorrow. Danny said I should give a woman 24 hours to calm down before I talk to them when they're mad." Frank laughed at his son's remark.

"So what do you plan on doing next."

"Well.. tonight I have plans."

* * *

Eddie pace back and forth on the driveway mumbling words before finally going to knock on the door.

"Hey, Eddie." Linda greeted the familiar fellow blonde, Eddie wore a pretty white top With a light denim blue jacket on.

"Can I talk to Jamie?"

"Jamie's not here, he actually just left 10 minutes ago." Eddie's heart flopped.

"Oh okay, well just let him know I stopped by."

"Of course, have a good night."

"Yeah.." Eddie stuck in her thoughts. "You too." Linda watched the girl walk off, Linda returned to the kitchen where her husband, Joe, and Frank had sat."

"Who was that babe."

"It was Eddie, she was looking for Jamie."

"Ahh man," Joe added.

"He went over to the Reid's" Frank spoke.

"Shoot, I wish I had known she looked pretty bummed when I told her he just left."

* * *

"How are you doing David." Jamie smiled taking a seat at the dining table.

"Working a lot mainly, since Mas isn't here anymore, I have no need to be here all the time... I figured I'd pick up extra shifts," He smiled slightly. "The hardest part for me is getting used to the quiet, Mas was a sworn enemy of pauses in conversation."

"You're not kidding." Jamie smiled.

"He was fearless, wasn't he? In everything he did. He just dove right in, head first. Took it on, without thinking."

"I don't feel him you know?" Jamie muttered. "I just don't feel his presence anywhere."

"I don't really feel him either but he's with you. He's with all of us."

"Yeah.." Jamie sighed.

"What about you Jamie? you won your game tonight."

"I and the guys did.." Jamie smiled.

"What about college Jamie?" Jamie smile quickly faded. "You have to commit soon."

"I know.. but time isn't waiting for me."

"As much as it would be nice.. it doesn't wait for any of us." David sat down at the table. "You don't have to go to Los Angeles don't feel pressured to go across the country, you still have Columbia." David watched the young man lost in the thoughts. "Just promise me you're going to go to college somewhere, you only have two weeks to choose. If I can't send my son off to college I would love to see the closest thing to him go."

"I promise." Jamie teared up

"So back to baseball.. how many games you got left?" David wondered continuing to clean the kitchen counters.

"Twenty-one." Jamie played with his cup.

"How many wins do you have to have to qualify for State?"

"Seventeen." Jamie sighed.

"What do you think my son would say to us if he were sitting at this table?"

"Only seventeen?" Jamie mimicked in Mason's voice

"Hmm." David laughed drinking his beer.

* * *

"He wasn't home." Eddie uttered.

"Come in." Denise and Eddie made it into her room.

"What happened?" Denise exclaimed.

"I went over to his place and his sister-in-law said he left." Eddie felt heartbroken.

"Did you ask her where he went?"

"I didn't need to already know where he is," Eddie laid onto Denise's bed. "He's at Teresa's party."

"How can you be so sure, he did tell you he wasn't going to go." Denise reasoned.

"Where else could he be on a Saturday," Eddie paused looking over at Denise's nightstand at the clock. "At 9:26 at night." Eddie wailed. "It's probably over between us, he's probably with Teresa," Eddie said, with her my flooded with all the thoughts of things they could be doing.

"I don't think he's that kind of guy," Denise added to Jamie's defense.

"I don't know what to think, things were so great between us... he was just at my house two nights ago and he fell asleep to one of my favorite movies." Eddie smiled from the memory. "He said the kiss wasn't romantic and I said what does a real romantic kiss look like? And so he held my face and kissed me."

"Awh Eddie." Denise watched her friend relive the memory.

"I've never felt this way about a guy."

* * *

Jamie woke up to the light from between the blinds beaming on him. He rubbed his eyes sitting up straight removing the blanket that he hadn't fallen asleep with, seeing the blue walls with sports jerseys, medals and trophies hung around. He was in Mason's room, he sighed slightly. 'Nothing has changed.' he thought Mason's room is the same as he left it. Jamie did notice a piece of paper on the edge of the bed with something on top.

' _Hey Jamie it's David, Amanda and I left for work early this morning so here's a key for whenever you feel like coming over and hanging out, don't hesitate to come in, you're always welcome. Lock up when you leave. Love, David and Amanda.'_ The note read.

Jamie clenched the key in his hand. After leaving he was sure to lock the door behind him and he walked 5 houses down to his own.

"Is anyone here!?" Jamie shouted. He looked over at the clock, "11:49, well there goes church." He headed up the stairs and immediately got into the shower. He let the hot water pellets rain down on him, every problem in life flooded into his mind, losing his best friend, committing to a college, his girl problem, he thought long and hard for it all.

"J! You here?" Joe called from downstairs, as the rest of the family placed the groceries in the kitchen.

"In my room!" a distant voice yelled.

"What's up kid, missed you this morning." Joe peaked into Jamie's room.

"Yeah sorry about that," Jamie put one of his shirts on. "I was at Mason's and was talking to David and it got so late i just stayed the night."

"Oh yeah, well pot roast tonight for dinner," Joe added.

"Alrigh-"

"Oh!" Joe loudly interrupted closing the door, Jamie looked at him like he was crazy. "Eddie came by yesterday!" Jamie faced was pure shock.

"No way-" Joe smirked. "Are you- Joe if your messing with me, I swear-"

"She did! She asked for you and Linda told her you weren't here and Linda said she looked pretty bummed."

Jamie ran his finger through his hair. "I have to go talk to her! you got to give me a ride, please Joe."

"No way kid." Jamie facial expression flipped. "Just take my car." Joe tossed him the keys.

"The Chevelle? you're kidding! you love that car!"

"Yeah but I love you more. You have your license I trust you."

"Thanks so much, Joe." Jamie hugged him.

"Just make sure you return it the way you found it please," Joe said breaking the hug.

"Of course," Jamie smirked.

"Kid." Joe squinted.

* * *

"Hi Lisa, is Eddie here?"

"She's in her room. Come on in." Jamie thanked her, he walked up the step's, his heart pounding with each step he took, he knocked softly at her bedroom door.

"Lisa! I told you, I'm not hungr-" she opened the door, at a complete loss of words.

"Hey." he smiled softly.

"Hey." She opened the door wide enough for him to enter, he walked in looking around awkwardly. "I think we need to clear the air," Eddie said sitting on her bed.

He nodded. "Yeah." Taking a seat as well.

"I'm sorry." They both said simultaneously. "Wait you first." they both laughed.

"I'm sorry Jamie, you tried to explain everything to me and I wouldn't listen-" Eddie began.

"Eddie," Jamie tried to interrupt.

"Can you please not talk? This is, you know it's really hard. So just let me get it off my chest." She exclaimed

"Okay."

"I really really like you and its so weird because." Eddie pulled her hair behind her ear. "I mean, you're not even close to my type... I mean, you are a complete Boy Scout and you make me crazy most of the time. You're also the best person I think I've ever met and you're the best friend that I've ever had, and you didn't deserve the reaction I gave you yesterday."

"I get it, I shouldn't of let Teresa, flirt with me I guess but I'm not even close to being into her-"

"You never told me why you guys broke up." The question still lingered in her mind.

Jamie sighed softly. "She broke up with me for a Senior our Junior year, It sucked because she was talking to him while we were dating-"

"Her loss." Jamie smiled slightly.

"I'm into you Janko, I'm crazy about you." He stared deep into her eyes. "Let's just drop this okay?" She nodded, "You're my girl." The drive of wanting to kiss him overpowered her and she went right in, their kiss intensified, next thing she knew she was on top of him.

"Wait." She stopped looking down at him, her lip gloss shined a little bit on his lips. "Where were you last night when is stopped by?"

"Mason's, I was hanging out with his dad." Eddie looked at him sadly.

"Do you always do that?" She wondered.

"I mean not always but I go over there sometimes and sleep on the couch in Mason's room." Eddie got off of him, sitting crisis cross applesauce in the middle of her bed.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry," Eddied pouted. "That's so freaking sad."

"Eddie it's okay," The mood in the room completely changed.

"It's kinda crazy. I thought you went over at Teresa's party when I came by and you weren't there." Eddie felt completely embarrassed.

"I told you, you're my girl. Now can we please get back to making out?" Eddie bit her lip, climbing back on to his lap, she ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. He laid a hand gently on the side of her face, her whole body tensed, she fell threw with the tension her lips met his.

* * *

 **TBC**

 _ **Next chapter will include the idea for their final project, Jamie's commitment to college and where Eddie is in all of it! Thank you all so much for the reviews it has inspired me to write more and it encourages me to update often. Please drop a review feedback is appreciated good or bad.**_


	9. Chapter 9

" _You ice that arm yet?" he felt a presence behind him trying to shake him awake. The familiar voice continued. 'Is that? it can't be.' Jamie spun around seeing the long unforgotten face, he moved into the corner of his bed the furthest he could get away from the person standing in the middle of his room._

 _"Mas" Jamie's heart nearly stopped beating in his chest. His lips began to dry from keeping his jaw opened in shock. "You're, you're, not real," Jamie said shaking his head in disbelief, licking his lips for moisture. "Uh uh."_

 _"I'm not real? We grew up together goof." Sounds like something the person he once knew would say, but he knew it couldn't be him._

 _"How are you here? I this isn-" Jamie began frantically._

 _"I came to see you," Mason said softly, water burst from Jamie's eyes. "You said that you didn't feel me anywhere- So here I am."_

 _"You- you died Mas."_

 _"I'm standing right here." Mason stood with his arms right opened Jamie got out of his bed staring down Mason, moments later just going in for a hug, Mason surprisingly feeling like a person._

 _"Mason, I miss you so much, man." Jamie broke into Mason's shoulder._

 _"I've missed you, Jamie," Mason said tightening the hug. "More than you know." the hug broke._

 _"So you and Eddie huh." Jamie shook his head, wiping the tears from his face, even in the afterlife Mason always made things about others._

 _"Yeah." Jamie laughed. "She's my girlfriend."_

 _"Ahhh I knew it!" Mason playfully shoved Jamie "That's great! you deserve each other Reagan."_

 _"Thank you, Mas." Jamie smiled._

 _"What about school? pick a school yet?" Jamie closed his eyes a moment of silence engulfs the room._

 _"I just can't go if you're not going." Jamie broke, not that it wasn't noticeable but he kept this secret for a long time._

 _"I am.. with you-"_

 _"That's not the same." Jamie Interrupted turning around, he couldn't look at him. "You won't physically be there and that hurts."_

 _"Sometimes we must get rid of the life we have planned... to accept the one that is waiting for us. There's a lot of things that I won't physically be there for.. that doesn't mean I'm not there." Mason spoke. Jamie had yet to make eye contact. "Look at me, Jamie." Jamie faced his hazel-eyed friend. "Please don't miss out on this and if you were where I am you'd say the same."_

 _"I know but all of this was so damn unexpected."_

 _"I know." Mason patted him on the back. "But I'm so freaking proud of you Jamie, playing baseball again, pitching." Mason smiled trying to lighten the mood._

 _"Yeah, me and the guys are going to win State for you." Mason looked away from him._

 _"Ah, now I'm going to cry." Mason laughed off the tears to his best ability. "It means so much to me, win or lose, seeing everyone carry on with life without me is amazing, especially you." Jamie's facial expression changed, saddening a little bit._

 _"What about you Mas, where have you been.. I know you're dead but whe- I mean what do you do there?" Mason let out a soft sigh, Jamie knew the kid and he could tell he was having difficulty answering._

 _"The first rule of angel club is not to talk about angel club" Jamie stared at him confused ready to ask another question but before he could, Mason put one arm around Jamie. "This isn't about me.. just know, I'm happy where I am and everything is fine, I saw my grandma, Maggie and my uncle Andrew. I just don't want to see you where I am for another sixty plus years. Okay, Reagan?" Jamie nodded tears threatening to fall again. "I love you, Reagan." Jamie heart clench at those words from him again._

 _"I love you Mas." Jamie mumbled._ Everything was dark, his mouth dry, he opened, his eyes to his wall, he spun around to the spot that he swore he just was. He wasn't there. Jamie sat up bringing his knees to his chest slightly sobbing into them. "It was just a dream."

* * *

Jamie played with the lock at his locker too much was running through his mind for him to put all his attention into opening it when he eventually got it open his thoughts were interrupted;

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day." She held her books close, smiling at him, going in for a soft kiss, she noticed he had something on his mind. "Something up Jamie?"

"Oh uh," He paused, he couldn't even think of a little white lie. "I saw him." Jamie stared into her confused blue orbs.

"You saw who?"

"Mason." He whispered, her face shared a mixture of confusion and shock. He closed his locker taking her by the hand and guiding her over to one of the empty bench tables in the quad.

"Jamie." She was a loss of words. "What do you mean you saw Mason."

"So after I left your place last night I went home and I just thought long and hard about things, past conversations and I just fell asleep with all it on my mind, next thing I knew I was being woken up by Mason." Jamie's eyes are glazed. "God Eddie... It was so real." Jamie gulped. "He even knew about us and he knew I was playing baseball again."

"That's so amazing," Eddie exclaimed placing her hand over Jamie's on the table. "What else did he say?"

"That he wants me to commit to a college... He said that there's a lot of things that he's not going to physically be here for he's always going to be with me.. It's so crazy Eddie two nights ago I was at his place talking to his dad and I told him I don't feel Mason's presence anywhere and look what happened." Eddie listened intensely. "He told me he was fine and he saw a few of his family members and he didn't want to see me up there for another sixty plus years, then I just woke up and he wasn't there anymore." Eddie saw the sadness in this face.

"He's a true guardian angel." Eddie smiled. "I'm so happy that he came and visited you." Jamie reached into his backpack, laying out a folded piece of paper onto the table.

"I also know where I'm going to school." Eddie's jaw dropped in nothing but happiness in shock, she moved closer to him and just hugged him tightly.

"Oh my gosh, Congratulations." She broke the hug reaching for the paper, Jamie quickly grabbed it before her. "What the?"

"I just have something to ask of you." She looked at her seriously.

"Okay, shoot."

"I want you to be with me, even if it's in LA or here." her eyes widened.

"Of course I was hoping we weren't over no matter what college routes we were to take." He smiled he was completely relieved. He placed the paper down so she could take a look. She unfolded it finally taking a look, "I knew it."

"Off to practice." he smiled lifting her chin for a quick kiss, taking off.

* * *

He tried his best not to cry at the boy's words. Jamie had told him all about the surprise visit he had this morning. "He said sometimes we must get rid of the life we have planned... to accept the one that is waiting for us."

David tried to laugh through the knot present in the back of his throat. "I hope my visit is soon."

"He is going to come to see you soon," Jamie assured.

"I can't wait to let Amanda know that he came to see you, she'll be home later on tonight."

"And it made me realize something that I've been meaning to do for a long time." Jamie slid the piece of paper across the table David took it opening it. "So there it is."

"Congratulations Jamie." David looked up from the paper.

"Thank you so much, David, I just need you to help me set something up."

* * *

"So how do you plan on doing it?" She took a bite of the strawberry. She laid there staring up into the dusk New York sky.

"I don't know I haven't really thought of a speech." Jaime watched the ladybugs move through his fingers. "There's like twenty ladybugs on our blanket." Jamie looked down at their picnic palette,

"No seriously! Jamie, it's in two days" She sat up from cloud glazing.

"You know, this is weird but I used to collect ladybugs." He continued to watch it move throughout his hands. "Erin had this old plastic fish cage in the garage, I took it one day and I poked holes in it to it and filled it with grass and ladybugs, I kept it in my room, one day I knocked the cage over by accident and they were everywhere, all throughout the house, My mom was so pissed because Erin hated ladybugs.. Honestly, anything that crawled and I had to collect them all the best I could and I returned them here."

"I never took you for a guy that liked ladybugs." Eddie leaned on him. "You seem like you would have collected something like grasshoppers."

"I hate grasshoppers."

"Of course you do." She laughed. "Okay but seriously what's up with Wednesday night."

"Well I talked to Mason's dad and he is going to invite my whole family to dinner and I'm going to tell them there." Jamie took a bite of the strawberry she held.

"Oh, that's a really good plan Reagan that way they won't expect it." She nodded in her thoughts. "I really like tha-"

"I want you to be there." he turned to face her.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it." She grabbed his neck slowly leading into a meaningful kiss. "We're at a park are you sure you want to make out?"

"Nope let's save it for Saturday because I'm taking you out on a movie date." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, picking his ladybug up from the ground.

"This Saturday? What do I even wear!"

"This Saturday," Jamie confirmed. "And maybe clothes, genuinely up to you." He joked.

"Hahaha funny." She said in a sarcastic way.

"All jokes aside." Jamie looked to the sky, it was golden hour, the sun made everything in the park a sunlight gold color, it was a perfect sunset. "This is nice. For the first week after Mason passed, it felt like the world stopped spinning on its axis, I wasn't sure what I was going to do."

"You're strong, not too many people can lose their lifelong best friend almost two months ago and come this far as you have." Eddie comfort.

"My family have helped me through a lot. Especially you, I don't know where I'd be if I didn't meet you. My mom always said when God closes one door he opens another." She hugged his arm tighter resting her head on his shoulder. "I know the project is due next week and I have an idea for it." she listened intently to his idea explanation.

* * *

"So nice of the Reid's to Invite us out." Erin sat down with the rest of her family.

"Yeah It's good to catch up, I haven't seen them since them funeral." Danny sipped his water.

"Nice to see you here Eddie." Mary welcomed.

"No thank you all for inviting me." Eddie smiled.

"When's the last time we all gathered like this," Henry spoke.

"Last year when the boys took State pops." Henry smiled at the memory

"I hope everything's okay we usually never met unless its something special."

"Everything should be fine," Frank exclaimed, If he was being honest with himself he was a little nervous, minutes later the couple walked into the restaurant.

"Hello everybody!" David boasted he pulled a seat out for his wife.

"It's so nice to see you all." Amanda chimed.

"It's good to see you as well, you look good." Mary cheered.

"Let's order, I can eat." David chimed after their plates had arrived they ate and had small talk, but still, the Reagan's had no idea if this was something serious or a gathering of old friends.

"I actually have an announcement I'd liked to make," David announced. "I brought you all here today because every single one of you at this table have a special meaning to me, I've watched some of being born and grow into the finest people you are today, you helped look out for my youngest son when I was there to and words can express how grateful I am for all of you, but this gathering isn't for me." The Reagan's looked confused. "Jamie." Eddie looked at him giving him a soft nod of encouragement.

"I um.. asked David to help me bring all of you here today and I want to thank him so much for it, He's always been there for me and is a second father to me, so thank you so much, David." David smiled at him. "Well, I also wanted to thank my dad." Jamie looked over to Frank. "You helped me through so much, thank you for playing ball with me in the yard when I was a kid, Taking me to hockey games, Major league baseball games, being the one I can come to no matter what it is. I don't know what I'd do without you." Frank smiled through the emotions. "Same for you mom, you're always willing to talk to me when I try to push you away and I love you for it." Jamie looked over to his siblings. "Also with Danny and Joe and Erin, Much as I hate to admit it you guys are pretty cool siblings." The three of them laughed. "Everyone at this table has a special meaning to me. Especially my girlfriend Eddie," Eddie looked up at him this part wasn't in the speech he had read to her. "She's gorgeous, smart and one of the best people I have gotten to know."

"Awh Jamie!" Erin quipped, Jamie rolled his eyes laughing.

"And I wanted to say I finally found the college I'm going to attend in the fall of this year and it's." Joe and Danny were nearly out of their seat.

"Columbia." The excitement in the room was still there but so was shock. "I know I talked about UCLA since I was a kid and I don't want you guys to think I'm not going because Mason isn't here anymore, I wasn't even committed when he was here because all cards on the table, I don't think California is for me. I'm going to play baseball at Columbia with a full ride and I'm super happy about it, I'll still get to visit Mason's grave on Sunday, hang out with David, annoy Joe and Danny" Jamie smiled "Hang out with pops and visiting my beautiful girlfriend at NYU."

"Oh, my goodness congratulations Jamie." Erin smothered him into a hug. "And you too Eddie, NYU? that's amazing." She also hugged her.

"I'm proud of you kid," Danny whispered into his ear.

"That's my baby boy." Mary smiled tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations Jamie." Amanda also hugged him, right after her he got on from David and all family members present around the table.

"Graduation is a month-and-a-half away state not too far behind it, So I have plenty of work to do."

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **Did Jamie make the right choice? Let me know in the reviews! This story definitely isn't over yet, but when it is I might turn it into a sequel or turn back the clock and bring Mason back in another story, let me know what you guys would like to read, and I appreciate all of the ideas i received through reviews and inbox, if you have an idea you would like to see in the story don't hesitate to let me know, please review and like, it means a lot to me!**


	10. Chapter 10

"That's the game" the umpire announced.

"Jeez." Joe stumbled. The announcer finished reading off the games score giving winning credit to the opposite team.

"Did he choke?"

"Shut it, Danny." Erin scolded.

"Well, I'm not the first one who's going to say this." Danny pointed out. Starting over at Jamie hunched over on the bench, messing around with his glove.

"Do you think it's because Eddie is out of town."

"I doubt it-" Joe replied.

"I should go talk to him-" Frank began.

"I'm coming too, we'll meet everyone in the parking lot." Joe and Frank headed over.

"J," Joe said softly. Jamie turned his head wiping his eyes. Frank's eyes widened, cautiously walking over to Jamie, Joe following close behind. "Kid, what's up?"

"Nothing Joe, let's just go." Jamie lifted his bag onto his shoulder.

"Jamie tell me what's wrong." Joe saw sadness consuming his brother. "Is it the game?" Jamie shook his head no, closing his eyes tightly trying his hardest not to let out a sob.

"Jamie, talk to me." Frank brought him into a tight hug. Jamie buried his face into his father's shoulder, Frank felt his shoulder getting wet. Joe threw his hands up in confusion silently mouthing something to his father.

"Did something happen Jamie?" but their questions were again left unanswered.

"Joe, can you let everyone know that we'll be over soon," Frank suggested, maybe if he and Jamie were alone he'd open up. Joe agreed and jogged off.

"Jamie listen I need you to talk to me." Frank retracted from the tight hug, looking his son in the eyes. "Just tell me what's wrong." Frank did his best to stay calm but his worry consumed him.

"Everything was good and then it just hit me again." Jamie sat down on the bench hiding his face In his hands. Frank took a seat next to him. "Mason... He's never coming back and the more I think of it I just-" Jamie continued to weep.

"Jamie," Frank put his arm around Jamie bring him close. "It's hard to believe it's been almost 2 months now." A sob escaped from Jamie's mouth. "I know that somewhere inside of you there's a boy curled up in a ball of pain… but remember, you're not alone, Mason was your best friend he never wanted you to be like this.."

"I miss him so much." Jamie sobbed uncontrollably.

"I know." Frank comforted his son.

* * *

"Dad, is everything okay?" Joe was finally able to ask his father.

"Jamie's up in his room." Frank sipped his mug.

"Yeah, what happened." Danny sat beside his brother.

"He misses him," Frank spoke. Danny sighed taking a seat at the table.

"Awh man." Joe gulped.

"I expected that this would've happened sooner or later"

"Really?" Joe questioned.

"If I'm being honest, so did I," Danny responded. "That's just something you'll never get over."

"Yeah.." Joe pondered.

"Mary and I talked about maybe letting him see a Therapist once a week or once a month-"

"A shrink dad?" Danny expressed loudly.

"Will you keep it down." Joe shushed.

"Maybe the therapist could be somebody he could actually open up to."

* * *

"Hey, Jameson." Eddie hovered over his bed. Jamie peered one eye open.

"Hey." said in a sleepy surprised tone, rubbing his eyes.

"It's 11 am why are you still asleep."

"Mmh tired." Eddie squinted her eyes at his response.

"You're usually up," Eddie replied.

"I'm not today," Jamie answered sleepily. Eddie wasn't too sold. Jamie was usually up before 8 at the gym or just up. "Who let you in, anyway," Jamie said but not in the way he meant.

"I'll just go then." Eddie tossed her bag onto her shoulder.

"Hey, hey hey hey." Jamie jumped out of bed and grabbed her hand, she spun around meeting his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that." Eddie stared at his bed head hair.

"Your mom let me in," Eddie answered his question taking her hand from his. "And wheres your clothes." Eddie scanned him up and down, shirtless in his boxers.

"I was just asleep like 5 seconds ago." Jamie opened his drawer taking out a pair of gym shorts putting them on. "Did you get back to New York this morning?"

"Yeah first thing I thought of doing is peeking in on my boyfriend to see what's he's doing."

"Sleeping." Jamie laid back into his bed.

"No let's go to the gym or for a walk, or go get lunch, you already missed breakfast." Eddie paced.

"How about we.. lay down." Jamie opened his arms giving her in invitational look. She accepted his offer laying into his arms.

"I missed you." Jamie softly said. Eddie's heart stumbled at his words, the words Mary had told her fifteen minutes ago flooded her thoughts.

* * *

 _"Hello, Ms. Reagan" Mary opened to a lovely familiar face._

 _"Eddie please stop with the formalities, You know you can call me Mary. Come in." Eddie accepted the invite entering. "When did you get back?"_

 _"This morning." Eddie smiled taking a seat at the dining table_

 _"Would you like something to drink?"_

 _"Oh, no thank you, I haven't heard from Jamie so I thought I come by," Eddie replied._

 _"Yeah, Jamie…"_

 _"Yeah, where is he by the way."_

 _"Upstairs sleeping."_

 _"It's 11:30." Eddie's eye widened._

 _"Jamie's been depressed.." Mary added sadly. Eddie's facial expression changed completely. "He doesn't show it but he's suffering and I'm really worried about him."_

 _"I had no idea he always seems so….. not depressed.."_

 _"He's always been a child that hid his feelings, but at his last game, he just broke down_... _Now I'm just fingering out what to do. Just don't tell I told you or that you know, our little secret." Eddie smiled softly_

 _"I promise... I won't." Eddie was stuck in thought._

 _"If you want you can head upstairs and wake him up if you like._ "

* * *

"I missed you too, but we will not be sleeping all day." Eddie got out of the bed, "Let's go Jameson." She pulled his hand trying to get him out of bed

"Where are we going," Jamie muttered, she continued to pull his hand.

"For a walk now come on." Eddies voice was serious.

"Ughhh fine." Jamie got out of bed. "Imma take a quick shower."

"I'll wait for you downstairs then." Eddie smiled kissing him on the cheek then she ran off downstairs.

* * *

"Do you own anything other than sweatpants?" Eddie greeted Jamie after he came downstairs 30 minutes later.

"What else would I wear?" Jamie defended grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Want some lunch?" Mary giggles at their encounter.

"Sure!" Eddie smiled.

"Yeah sounds good mom." Jamie took a seat at the table as well.

"Here you guys are." Mary placed the two sandwiches plates on the table. "I'm going to do a few hours at St. Victors, Joe will be over when he's off, bye honey." She kissed Jamie on the forehead. "Bye Eddie!"

"Bye Mary! Thank you for the lunch!"

"Bye, mom thanks!" Mary was off.

"That's weird," Jamie said after hearing the front door close.

"What?" Eddie answered with a mouth full of food.

"She never lets me stay home alone with a girl," Jamie replied.

"How many girls have you tried to stay home alone with," Eddie asked, eyebrow raised, Jamie laughed.

"Just you." Jamie tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Aww, I'm honored," Eddie smirked. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, we could go to the mall, I can use some new sweatpants," Jamie said sarcastically.

"Oh please, that's all you wear," Eddie complained.

"Let's not pretend that you didn't take three pairs of mine to your house." Jamie tilted his head looking at her questionably.

"Actually it's five." Eddie chuckled

"Great! I'm lower in stock than I even thought." Jamie rolled his eyes.

"So, what's up Jamie." Eddie's tone changed completely. Jaime noticed the change in tone and squinted curiously.

"What do you mean." He continued to eat his sandwich. Eddie was unsure of how to approach the conversation without giving away the fact that she has spoken to Mary but this was a topic that couldn't be left on spoken about.

"I'm worried about you is all," Eddie stated.

"Why is that?" She wasn't sure if Jamie was annoyed by the conversation.

"Well for starters you lost your game on Friday-"

"Gorman is a good school-"Jamie interrupted.

"Will you just shut up." Eddie angrily said, Jamie, shocked at her outburst "Jamie I'm not stupid I know something's been bothering you why can't you just open up." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know things have been bothering you and you don't want to say anything about them and I want to know why?"

"You've obviously been talking to my mom." Eddie's skin crawled at his assessment.

"Jamie are you serious?"

"Eddie just drop it." Jamie was annoyed.

"No, I'm not Jamie just talk to me what is wrong why can't you just talk to me!"

"Maybe because it doesn't matter!" He yelled. Eddie sat back looking at him sadly. "None of it matters you want to know why?" Jamie stood out from his seat, "Because no one understands what I'm going through! I lost my best friend from kindergarten! My brother.." Jamie tried to slightly calm his tone. "This year We buried him and although I'm good with words I can't explain how that hurts... So I choose not to open up because nobody understands. I choose to carry that pain on my own."

"That doesn't mean we don't want to help you, That doesn't mean we don't want to help you grieve and be there for you-"

"Crying and sulking in front of everyone isn't going to bring him back." Jamie pondered

"How do you think that makes me feel? or your family feel knowing that you're suffering but you're putting on a brave face to hide it-" Eddie explained Tears forming in her eyes. Jamie's heart stumbled. "And you're right crying and sulking in front of everyone isn't going to bring him back and from the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry for that, but neither is hiding your feelings in carrying that pain on your own."

* * *

 **Finally updated! Right, when we thought Jamie was doing better he got worse :( Please review/ like I promise I won't abandon this story for that long again! Bad or good reviews appreciated. Plenty of more storylines to come in the story**


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie wiped the tears from her face. Jamie's stomach trembled. He stood feet away watching her trying to hold the tears. "Eddie I…" The two's argument was so intense they failed to hear someone enter through the front door. Joe peeked from the kitchen entrance corner, he decided that it was time for him to reveal that he was there.

"Joe." Eddie gulped.

"I heard the whole thing," Joe muttered. Jamie leaned over the kitchen sink he buried eyes in his forearm. "Jamie I-"

"Where is all this coming from?" Jamie trembled.

"It's coming from why you never want to talk to us, especially when you're hurting," Joe exclaimed.

"I'm sorry… but there's no way I can talk to you guys about this. I'm lucky to have you guys as my family and as my girlfriend so when we're together, I want to laugh." Jamie finally turned to face the to two of them.

"Real family supports each other, they talk! if you're hurt then say something! we're all willing to help you and I know we can if you just let us!" Joe pleaded. "And what kind of people would we be if we could sit around and laugh while you're suffering alone." Jamie lowered his head, the tears streamed down his face while his lip quivered anxiously.

"Jamie." Eddie comforted.

"Do you ever think about wanting to die?" Eddie's eyes widened at Joe's question. The silence in the air leads Eddie and Joe into unbearable eagerness.

"I would never hurt myself but I do. Everyday-" Jamie's voice cracked.

"Why?" Joe's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Because it's all my fault." The tears from his eyes dripping onto the tile floor. "Because I broke the promise I made to Mason." Jamie controlled his sobs before continuing "We always promised to voice our opinions to each other no matter if it was good or bad, I knew it wasn't a good idea but yet I said nothing... It's all my fault."

"You've guys have been causing mischief since you were kids, you had no idea that could've happe-"

"But I knew he shouldn't have had it and I should've just told him that, maybe he wouldn't have ridden it."

"Jamie like Joe said there's no way you could have foreseen the accident happening and if it never happened he'd probably still be riding it, you feel this deep remorse and regret because it happened but you shouldn't."

"No, you don't understand! I-" Joe headed straight for Jamie bring him into a tight hug, surprised from it his hands were at his side but it's a hug he desperately needed.

"Let the guilt and regret go. You didn't do it. It's not your fault." Joe whispered having his own tears in his eyes. Small shaky breaths escaped Jamie's mouth. "Don't go through this alone. When we lost Mason it felt like I lost you... That kid was another little brother to me and not a day goes by that I don't think about him or how much he means to everyone." Joe broke the hug tears clearly in his eyes.

"We're all here for you Jamie and we love you, never go through that pain alone," Eddie spoke.

"Thank you." Jamie wiped his tears looking over at Joe. "Joe, are you over there crying?"

"Me? What? No." He looked away, wiping his eyes. Eddie and Jamie laughed at his reaction. With this being the first time Joe has ever seen Jamie open up about how he is feeling took a huge weight off his shoulders. but as he watched Jamie laugh he could still see the sadness behind his smile.

* * *

"Yo! anyone home!" Danny shouted from the front door. "I brought the roast for tomorrow dinner!" The placed the roast into the fridge snagging a beer from the bottom shelf, closing the fridge door Joe came into his line of sight. "Joe?" His brother's eyes were red glazed as if he had been crying. "Joe what's up." Danny cautiously approached his younger brother placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny-" Joe began

"Is everything fine? what happened?." His worries consumed him.

"No one is in the hospital.. but nothing is fine. I never properly grieved for Mas and it all hit me today when I heard Jamie's argument with Eddie when I came home earlier."

"Okay, what happened?" Joe looked at his brother in the eyes.

"Gosh Danny... I didn't even know Jamie was hurting that badly.. I should've known because Mason was his best friend but.."

"Where's the kid now?"

"He's at the mall with Eddie." Joe took a seat at the dining room table. "Maybe a therapist would be good, it cou-"

"What happened Joe!?" Danny snapped.

"I walked in on his argument with Eddie, he told her that he doesn't open up about anything because it doesn't matter he said we don't understand what he's going through and crying and sulking will get him nowhere!"

"Wha-" Danny saddened by the news.

"And when I finally revealed I was there he told me that he could never talk to us about it and he only wants to laugh with us. Danny when I asked him if he ever thought about dying-"

"Wait for what?" Danny snapped. "Wha-what did he say?"

"He said he would never hurt himself but he does every day." Danny's legs failed to hold his weight he fell into the seat next to Joe. Emotions swirling inside. "I gave him a hug, I told him to let the guilt and regret go, it's not his fault-"

"I have to go talk to hi-"

"No Danny." Joe grabbed his forearm.

"What do you mean no? our kid brother is suffering!" Danny yelled.

"Danny we need to figure out how to help him instead of acting on instinct! When dad gets home I'm going to talk to him about it and we'll go from there. Danny, I love you to death but I know you won't approach this situation correctly if you act off your emotions." It took a while for Danny to process this through his thick skull but he sat back down realizing Joe was right.

"So what is the correct way to approach it then?"

"I don't know.." Joe stammered

"You don't know!?" Danny repeated loudly.

"Yeah, I don't!" Joe ran his hands through his hair frantically "That's why I need dad.. we do!"

* * *

"What do you think about this?" Eddie walked out of the dressing room for the hundredth time.

"I like it," Jamie said again for nearly the hundredth time.

"You said that last time and the time before." Eddie pouted.

"It's because I like it," Jamie said blandly.

"Okay! but you have to start giving me feedback on it, like is it too short or not my color! come on Jamie!" Eddie complained.

"Alright, next thing you try on I'll try to give you feedback or whatever." Eddie smiled running back into the dressing room, she returned minutes later in a beautiful white summer dress. Jamie's eyes widened at the sight.

"What do you think about this? it's not warm enough for something like this yet but I was thinking about wearing this to a barbecue or a summer picnic-"

"You look amazing." Jamie interrupted starring in awe.

"You think so?" Eddie smiled. "I'm going to get it. it's only $79 that's a deal." before Eddie returned to the dressing room Jamie stopped her.

"I was thinking…" Jamie began Eddie watched his eyes wander off his mind in thought. "I was thinking do you maybe wanna go to prom? I'm not really into dances or anything like that I just figured since it's our senior year and the dance is like next week? and I don't even know if you're into dances or anything so I thought I'd ask." Eddie giggled at how hard it was for him to simply ask her to prom, she thought it was cute.

"Jamison, are you asking me to prom?" Eddie playful looked shocked. he rolled his eyes laughing.

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Mhm," Eddie smiled.

"Eddie do you want to go to prom with me?" Jamie asked.

"Oh my gosh, Jamie! I'd love to go to prom with you." Eddie couldn't hold back the laughs.

"I'm going to go check out the Nike store." Jamie began to walk off.

"I'm kidding Jamie! but I seriously am excited about prom I've never gone either so going with you will be really fun." Jamie smiled. "But don't go yet I have five more things to try on." Eddie guides him back over to the seats outside the dressing room.

"Promise five more!? I'm starving Eddie." Jamie complained.

"Yes! I promise," she said in a very unconvincing way.

Eventually after trying on what she wanted the two headed over to the food court. Jamie returned to the table with the tray of food and two drinks.

"Here's your bowl, with a lemonade." He placed her items in front of her. "Now it's time for mine."

"That's a meal for 2 people." Eddie laughed.

"Two bacon burgers with fries and a large soda is a meal for a growing man." Jamie defended.

"If you say so." Eddie chuckled.

"Also- we should take the picture for the projects this week." Jamie bit into his burger.

"Yeah, I know! we are terrible photography partners." Eddie laughed. "When I first met you I wanted it done quickly, but here we are eight weeks later."

"Miss 'I want it done sooner than later'" Jamie mocked.

"You dragged me into your ways!" Eddie complained.

"Mhm." Jamie laughed.

"Anyways I'm really excited to go prom dress shopping-"

"You just bought a dress." Jamie interrupted chewing his food.

"Jamie, that's not a prom dress it's for summer…" Eddie looked at him like he was crazy.

"A dress is a dress." Jamie looks at her dead serious.

"Oh gosh." Eddie was stunned. The two were quiet after the small conversation eating their food.

"Eddie. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Eddie looked at him confused when she was about to say something he continued. "I'm sorry for making you feel the way I did today, for making you feel like I couldn't talk to you about how I feel because I know if you were in my shoes and I was in yours that would hurt. I never really took into consideration yours or Joe's feelings in the matter. I feel like I could've expressed it better but I'm sorry."

"Jamie you don't have to be. I know how hard it is to express how you feel to others. there's no need for an apology." she smiled taking his hand across the table.

"Other than you being my girlfriend I want to recognize you as my best friend. I want you to be that person I can open up to about how I feel and I want you to do the same with me, so I'm going to work on that because I've never had a girlfriend like you and I'm grateful for you."

"You're going to make me cry," Eddie said emotionally. "I'm grateful for you too and you are my best friend."

* * *

"Danny, Joe?" Frank said seeing his sons slumped on different couches.

"Dad." Danny wiped his eyes. "Aye Joe dad's here." when he didn't get a response he threw a pillow at Joe.

"Okay!" Joe finally sat up.

"If you two were so tired you could've gone up to your old rooms," Frank said.

"We know we were just waiting for you," Danny replied

"What time is it?" Joe wondered.

"10:43" Frank replied after looking at his watch.

"At night!?" Joe was shocked I fell asleep no later than 6!"

"I fell out no later than 9 so I'm not that shocked."

"What did you guys want to talk to me about?"

"is Jamie here?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, he came home at 8," Danny answered.

"I'm going to go see him I'll meet you and dad in the backyard." Joe flew up the steps as he approached Jamie's room he was slightly taken back at the door being opened, Jamie never leaves it opened.

"Aye J-" Joe stopped seeing him asleep with Eddie snuggled at his side. Joe retracted his footsteps checking to see if his mom was home as well, gladly see that she was, Mary at in her bed reading her book.

"Joey you're finally up." She smiled removing her glasses.

"Yeah." Joe lightly laughed. "Eddie's here?"

"Oh yeah, she's staying the night and going to church with us tomorrow, also having dinner," Mary replied.

"Oh okay, was just asking."

"Everything okay?" Mary wondered.

"I was just checking to see if you were here. I'm going to go see Danny off I'll be back." Joe made his way to the back yard. Entered the backyard his father's facial reaction seems to show that Danny just about explained everything to him.

"Dad?" Joe said. Frank was trapped in his thoughts.

"I feel as if I failed.." Frank finally got out. "He feels so much guilt and remorse and I haven't helped him through it."

"You've tried dad." Joe tried to comfort

"Not good enough, not like I should've… He really thinks it doesn't matter because we don't understand…" That information was so hard for Frank to take in.

"We're going to help him through the grieving part." Danny declared. "We'll be more active and maybe see a shrink for a couple of weeks will help."

" A therapist Danny.." Joe corrected annoyed

"Okay whatever, but still!"

* * *

 **TBC! I felt like losing someone so dear puts a mental strain on someone but the next update will include Sunday dinner, Feedback means the world to me good or bad!**


	12. Chapter 12

The family stood outside of St. Lukes saying they're hello's and goodbyes to their fellow churchgoers.

"What did you think Eddie?" Joe asked.

"It was nice, I liked it a lot!" She responded.

"That's good because if you plan on staying with big head over here, it'll be a regular." Joe joked, grabbing Jamie into a headlock.

"Quit it, Joe." Jamie fought back, next thing they knew they were rolling in the grass.

"Stop it before you two! you'll ruin church clothes!" Mary scolded at the two.

"Yeah, you better before Joe starts giving out dead legs like its Halloween candy." Danny and Jamie laughed.

"Keep talking and you're next." Joe finally let Jamie go.

"Malcolm!?" Danny called. The Reagan's eyes looked in the same direction as Danny's.

"Woah!" Malcolm smiled walking over to the group of Reagan's "Hey! Ms. Reagan, Frank." Malcolm shook Frank's hand. He smiled looking over at the Reagan siblings. "Danny, Joe, Erin," He hugged each one individually. Eddie smiled pleasantly but something about this man she could swear she recognizes.

"Jamie." Malcolm approached they're greeting differently, the hug was longer with more emotion. "I've missed you kid," Malcolm whispered to Jamie.

"Malcolm Reid." Frank smiled at the young man. Eddie's eyes widened, he's Mason's brother.

"What are you doing in the city!?" Erin smiled.

"I'm here to visit the folks, I'm also letting them know…. Jade and I are expecting." Malcolm smiled at their reactions.

"Get out!" Erin shouted excitedly.

"Congratulations Malcolm!" Joe hugged him.

"Thank you, guys! but we also got a call this morning to let us know Mason's stone comes in sometime this week and I'm happy I ran into you guys, no better timing."

"It's ready..."Jamie slightly smiled.

"Yep!" Malcolm returned the smile placing a hand on Jamie's head. "Why don't you come by the house sometime? I'm here till next Sunday."

"Come to his game on Friday! it'll be nice catching up!" Joe offered. "If they win they qualify for state."

"That's amazing Jamie! I wouldn't miss it! I'm going to get going but I'll see you all again before I leave." The family waived him off.

"Seems like yesterday you two were in high school together," Erin mentioned.

"Yeah, but who knew he'd marry Jade and they'll be expecting a kid 6 years later." Joe chimed.

"High school sweethearts." Erin beamed. The Reagan's said a few more greetings after the encounter with Malcolm.

"We'll let's get home and get dinner started." Mary led the way.

* * *

"Alright one more game," Jamie asked out of breath, picking up the rolling ball.

"No way kid," Danny responded in the same out of breath stance.

"Joe?" Jamie looked at him holding the basketball.

"17-year-olds and their stamina.." Joe jokingly hissed.

"You both are lazy… I'm going to get a water bottle." Jamie announced.

"Grab me one too." After Jamie ran into the house Joe waved Erin over, who was sitting on the porch.

"He doesn't seem depressed to me." Erin gave her assessment, after church Joe and Danny told Erin all about Jamie's current situation and asked if she could watch them after dinner.

"That's the thing.. when most people are they don't show it but trust me, he is…"

"What are mom and Dad going to do?" Erin pouted.

"They haven't told him yet, but.."

* * *

'Where are the waters' Jamie thought after searching the fridge and pantry after finding nothing.

"Hey, mom where are the water bottles?" Jamie called out but got no response. He closed the refrigerator and began walking into the living room where he heard Eddie laughing and his mother talking.

"And here he is at age 7 in his Spiderman costume, he wore it for weeks you wouldn't believe the smell!" Jamie's eyes widened in horror as they're giggling.

"Okay, okay that's enough." Jamie walked over trying to take the photo album.

"No way Jamie!" Eddie moved the book further from his reach, moments later he gave up on trying to take it. He rolled his eyes, "Mom where are the water bottles?"

"Oh, in the garage! there should be 3 packs." Mary confirmed.

"What time is it?" Eddie looked over at the clock.

"7:39," Mary spoke. "It's a school night I should be getting you home." Mary stood up from the couch.

"Linda and I can drop her off on our way," Danny said walking into the living room. "We both have early shifts anyways so it's no big deal."

"Oh thank you! I'll go grab my things!" Eddie added, rushing off. Jamie met her upstairs in his room watching her from the door frame gathering her belongs.

"Don't forget this," he handed her, her perfume spray.

"Thanks." She tossed her bag over her shoulder, finally coming face to face with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Eddie chimed. Jamie responded with a gentle kiss on her lips, his hands at her waist bringing her closer.

The kiss broke "Definitely will." Jamie smiled butterflies in Eddie's stomach swirled, something about this kiss was different, and she liked it. "I'll walk you down."

"It's about time…" Danny ranted "I was about to barge up there."

"Shut up Danny." Joe laughed at his comment.

"Thank you guys for having me over, I really had a great time today," Eddie said

"You're always welcomed," Frank assured.

"I'll see you later Eddie thanks for staying over." He gave her a hug, she got the same feeling.

"Okay see you," She walked out the front door, for some reason, she couldn't look Jamie in the eye. Jamie didn't think anything of it and said his goodbyes to Danny and Linda.

"I should get going too... Nikki is at home with Jack." Erin hugged her siblings then her parents.

"I want to see my granddaughter Erin!" Mary scolded.

"I know mom but she has a cold and she would've been screaming and crying all over the place today, she definitely will be here for next Sunday," Erin assured. "Bye guys!" Erin left next.

"I'm going to go shower." Jamie left to go upstairs. After he disappeared up the stairs Frank said;

"We'll talk to him when he's out..." 30 minutes later Jamie emerged from the steaming bathroom, shirtless and in his boxers, his hair still went he kept a towel in hand to dry it. After entering his room he found pajama pants putting them on. He opened his AP English textbook and began reading.

Three soft knocks were heard at his door and it opened. "Hey, Jamie."

"Jamie?" Jamie questioned Joe's greeting, it's usually 'J' or 'Kid' not long after Frank and Mary entered and Jamie's question answered itself.

"We wanted to talk to you." Jamie shut his textbook at his mother's words. "About?" Jamie already was annoyed, Joe had to of told everything to their parents about yesterday.

"We know you won't express how you feel and what you're going through to us but maybe you can to someone else." Jamie's eyebrows rose at his father's words. Jamie already began shaking his head in disagreeance. "Someone who can help you a little better than we've have been-"

"I'm not going to see a shrink!" Jamie snapped. Joe and Mary roll their eyes simultaneously Jamie's reaction similar to Danny's.

"A Therapist sweetie," Mary added.

"I'm not crazy," Jamie argued.

"Nobody said you were J..." Joe sat down on his bed.

"It'll only be three or two times a month and if you're making progress you don't have to go anymore if you don't want to," Frank responded.

"What makes you guys think if I can't talk to you, I'm going to talk to a complete stranger?"

"Maybe that's just it... maybe you don't want to open up because you know we're family and you're afraid of what we will think and we will never think anything bad of you…" Mary added. Jamie thought long and hard at his mother's response.

"Your appointment is next Wednesday." Frank acknowledged. "We're doing this because we love you."

* * *

Jamie sat in his desk at school paying no attention at all to what the teacher was saying, he was pissed off, he couldn't believe Joe would tell their parents about the Incident that happened last Saturday with them and Eddie, it was something out of Danny's and Erin playbook, not Joe's. He was also mad at the fact his Parents scheduled him an appointment with a therapist he had no idea he was going to see less than 18 hours ago and to top that Eddie was being weird.

"Right Mr. Reagan?" The teacher called claiming his attention and drawing the other student's attention to Jamie, he looked up confused as ever. "Pay attention, Mr. Reagan." 'Great' he thought, 'Another thing to annoy the hell out of me some more.'

"Eddie!" He called out, she looked over at him Immediately looking away, saying a few things to Denise before walking over to him.

"Hey." She looked everywhere but at him.

"What were you and Denise talking about?" He wondered.

"Just about gym and-" He gently grabbed her chin turning her face his way to make eye contact." Her eyes widened and she blushed like crazy. She turned anyway trying not to let him see how red her face had become.

"Eddie? What's up? You won't make eye contact with me and you've been avoiding me since this morning." Jamie asked with genuine concern. "Did I do something? Because If I did, I'm sorr-"

"No!" She shouted louder than she had expected. "No" She lowered her tone. "You haven't done anything wrong and you know I would tell you if you had... it's just, I don't even know Jamie." He tried to comprehend her explanation. "It's like-" The bell interrupted her before she could explain herself. 'Literally saved by the bell.' she thought. "I have to go.. I'll talk to you after school." She dashed off before she could even explain, leaving Jamie puzzled.

* * *

"You just ran off?!" Denise reacted to the story Eddie had just told her. Denise held her feet down for each sit up. Eddie blushed in embarrassment at her reaction. "Why are you avoiding him again?" Denise asked the question once again.

"I really don't know myself! seems like after he kissed me last night I felt this feeling and I never felt like this with him... Even after our first kiss." Eddie explained.

"What does it feel like?" Denise was intrigued.

"Like I want to kiss him and do things with him but I can't even bring myself to look at him at the moment," Eddie explained. Denise finally caught on.

"You're attracted to him." Denise simplified.

"I guess but I've always been attracted to him that's why we're dating." Eddie tried to simplify.

"No like you're attracted, attracted to him…" Denise eyed her. Eddie was still not catching on. "You want to have sex with him." Eddie looked at her in horror.

"Denise!" Eddie halted her sit-ups.

"Don't tell me I'm wrong." Eddie thought long about her question. "You're a virgin?" Denise was pretty sure she knew the answer to her own question.

"Yeah, aren't you?" Eddie responded innocently.

"I've dated Micheal for a while now and lost it a while back," Denise stated.

"No way.." Eddie was shocked.

"Way," Denise responded. "But don't think what you're doing is weird or how you're feeling because of it's not… I felt the same way and I was unsure of what the feeling was but when you're ready you'll know there's no rush to it, Jamie is a great guy and you're lucky but don't avoid him too much longer because he'll get the wrong idea. And now that you have an idea of what that feeling is maybe it won't be so hard for you to actually talk to him again." Denise giggled.

"You think he is?"

"Honestly I don't know but if I had to guess I'd say no," Denise responded.

"Really?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, he's had two other relationships since I've met him freshman year, but honestly I could be wrong." Eddie didn't look too happy with Denise's answer. "But really Eddie if he is or isn't, is not a bad thing I wasn't Michael's first, he had other relationships before ours but we've almost been together 10 months." She looked at Eddie. "You'll be okay."

Eddie walked to meet Jamie in their usual meeting spot. As she walked through the crowded hallways she hoped that what Denise said was true, about knowing what it is and probably not acting weird anymore.

"Hey, are you good?" Eddie jumped a little bit at his sudden appearance.

"Yeah, I'm good." She actually looked at him which sure as hell shocked her.

"Alright.." He continued the eye contact trying to confirm if she was okay. "Well I wanted to tell you after you left last night, My parents and Joe came into my room telling me I have to go see a shrink two or three times a month." Jamie agonized.

"Maybe it'll be good for you though." Jamie was shocked at her response.

"No way! seeing a shrink isn't going to help me out." Jamie grunted.

"First of all it's a therapist and plenty of people see them for numbers of reasons, don't look at it as such a bad thing," Eddie explained.

"Then that makes less time for me to see my beautiful girl." Jamie grabbed her waist, bringing her closer. She definitely had the same feeling but didn't give into it.

"We're always going to hang out together," She smiled giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"I'll call you after practice?"

"I'll be waiting." She smiled.

* * *

Eddie walked up her driveway noticing a car that isn't usually at the house causing her to rush through the front door, she laid her bag down at the entrance and rushed into the kitchen finding her mother and father at the dining room table drinking from their mugs.

"Edit! It's lovely to see you." her mother Lena greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eddie asked.

"Well, we do live here!" Her father Armin countered.

"I didn't mean it like that but Lisa told me you guys weren't going to be back for another few weeks," Eddie stated.

"Well, we got a call from the school and your prom is this weekend! and since you have never been, Amrin and I thought it would be a wonderful idea that we would be here for your last one." Lena explained. "Maybe we can have Charles, son, escort you to the dance" Eddie looked at her mother in horror, Lena continued before Eddie had any chance of interrupting. "He is your age and a very nice boy and I don't want to hear anything about it Edit! You're a senior in high school you have to go to prom!"

"I'm not going with Noah!" Eddie snapped. Her mother was ready to interrupt but Eddie continued "Because I already have a date!"

"You do?" Her father questioned.

"Yeah, dad."

"And what's their name?" Armin asked.

"His name is Jamie."

"Jamie?" Lena repeated, laughter heard in her voice.

"Yeah what about it?" Eddie was annoyed.

"You can't possibly be thinking of going to a dance with a boy named Jamie… It's a girls name!"

"We'll Jamie is my boyfriend so I am going to the dance with him!" Eddie's outburst shocked her parents.

"Boyfriend?" Her father repeated. "And I have never met this 'Jamie'." Her father was the more reasonable of the two but he asked the question as her mother would.

"That's because you guys are gone all the time!" Eddie defended.

"I'm sorry for that sweetie." Her father sympathized. "If you would like to go to prom with Jamie, It's okay.." Lena looked at her husband. "We would love to meet him before prom." Eddie smiled at her father.

"Meet him? That's an understatement." Lena sneered.

* * *

"David." Jamie smiled walking into the Reid home.

"Hey! Jamie." David closed the door behind him.

"Malcolm! Jamie is here!" Malcolm ran down the stairs spotting Jamie.

"What's up kid." giving him a tight hug. "Practice today?"

"Yeah, I just got home from it." Jamie sat at his usual spot at the dining room table.

"I told dad that you guys could be heading to the playoffs after this upcoming game." Malcolm rejoiced.

"I'm so proud of you and the guys." David beamed. "You all should be proud."

"I agree to that," Malcolm smirked.

"I know I haven't been to any of your games and I'm sorry for it… It's another thing I apologize for to Mason at Sunday mass…" David spoke. "But there's no way I'm missing your game on Friday or when you guys take state." David patted Jamie on the back.

* * *

Frank pulled into the parking lot of Jamie's new therapist, Jamie had been quiet the whole ride contemplating how pissed he was.

"Here we are." Frank put the car into park. Jamie had yet to even look his father's way. "I'm sorry your missing school today." Silence in the air. "Jamie?" Frank called but was ignored. "Listen." His father's tone changed into a sturdy but caring one. "I know this is something you had no interest in doing and it might seem embarrassing or annoying but I know this is something that could really help you-"

"And how do you know that?" Jamie Interrupted still not even making an effort to look his father's way. "You've never had to go to Therapy over a loss I just feel weak... I don't want to explain how I feel to others especially when I don't know them. You just don't get it.."

"You're wrong," Frank remarked. Jamie finally looked at his father. "You're wrong about that… 19 years ago before you were born I had a partner named William Carter. We got a call that there was known gang members wanted for questioning seen in one of the housing projects. The call was bogus, but at the time we had no idea and Will rushed in, it didn't feel right... Next thing I knew, shots rang out from somewhere above and Will was hit in the neck." Frank paused remembering the memory. "He died at the hospital." Those words sent shockwaves crawling through Jamie skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Jamie quaked.

"But I have gone to a therapist to speak about loss... that loss in particular... because I felt guilty, I knew something wasn't right but I let him run in anyways maybe I could have saved him... I contemplate that sometimes even to this day. But Will being the person he was, I know there was nothing that could have done to stop him, he loved the job and it was what he did." Frank giving his son a slight smile. "I haven't told that story in a very, very long time but I wanted to tell you it because I want you to know it's okay. It's not embarrassing."

"Okay… I'll give it a try." Jamie agreed, removing his seat belt. Frank smiled walking his youngest boy into the building, Frank signed him in signing paperwork and finally heading over to the waiting area to sit with Jamie.

"Hey, dad." Frank looked at his son.

"Thank you for caring so much, I'm grateful for you." Frank had the biggest smile on his face.

"I love you kiddo." Frank kissed the top of his head.

"Jameson Reagan." The kind lady called him over.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **The next Chapter will be posted in a few days! Sorry for the wait but I made this chapter longer than usual to make it up! And the next chapter will definitely be interesting! Meeting Eddie's parents, Prom, Mason's tombstone, Eddie and Jamie have the talk? Let me know if you like the stories direction and let me know your idea's on how I can make it better! Sorry for the errors in spelling my Ipad is badly cracked LOL**


	13. Chapter 13

"So how did it go today?" Mary finished folding the laundry before climbing into bed with her husband.

"It went really well, I told him the story about Will…" Mary looked over at her husband that story was taboo for Frank. "I think it gave him a little bit more ease, you know?"

"It's been years since I heard you even mention that story," Mary mentioned.

"It has been." Frank agreed.

"Did he say anything about what happened in there or how he felt after?" Mary was Intrigued.

"He seemed calm, we really didn't talk about it on the way home." Frank and Mary talked about other things before turning the lights out and going to bed.

* * *

Eddie yanked Jamie's shirt hard pulling him into her direction. "Why didn't you come to school yesterday? or not call me back!"

"Good morning to you too and I had therapy." Jamie fixed his shirt.

"Jamie, I-I'm sorry how did it go?"

"It was okay, the lady was really cool and we were just talking," Jamie explained

"Do you plan on going back?" Eddie asked

"Well I don't have a choice but I like it, I guess," Jamie replied blandly.

"That's great Jamie!"

"But what were you trying to tell me ." Eddie nearly forgot.

"Jamie…" Eddie looked at him seriously. "My parents know about... Us."

"Okay," Jamie said confused.

"That's not okay, my parents are nut jobs compared to yours."

"Wait-wait. You never told your parents about us?" Jamie seemed sad about it.

"No, I didn't, Jamie my parents are so different... Your parents are kind and understand… but mine, they're not and they're never home, they say what they think and it's horrible, I'm sorry I didn't tell them but you have to understand."

"Okay, I get it." he understood it in a way.

"Thank you." Eddie grabbed his hand.

"But what were you calling about last night?"

"They tried to set me up with a prom date!" Jamie's eyes widened. "That's when I told them we were dating and they want to meet you. My dad likes baseball so I was hoping he could come to the State qualifier that's tomorrow with me."

"Of course that's exciting." Jamie said nervously showing the same signs Eddie did when she first met his parents." Eddie looked at him nervously, he wanted to change the tone of the conversation.

"Well do you want to come over after school today? no one will be home." Jamie smiled closing the gap between them. Eddie blushed slightly.

"I would love to but I'm going prom dress shopping."

"Oh alright but listen, I have an idea for the photography final."

"I'm listening?" Eddie was intrigued.

"I'm thinking since Mason's tombstone comes in tomorrow maybe we can do something with it."

"Okay I like that, what are you thinking about doing." The bell rung before he could answer.

"That's the thing I'm still thinking this is due next week so I'm really trying to figure something out, but I have to get to class."

"Okay, we'll talk." Jamie kissed her softly before disappearing into the crowd of student's

* * *

"The past few months have been a giant roller coaster for us all, we lost a special person. Mason Reid was a pillar to this team, he loved all of you and I know he is proud of you all today. So win or lose we all should be proud." Coach Troy smiled at his boys.

"Thanks, coach. Let's do it for Mason."

* * *

"Congratulations Jamie!" Joe ran up to him. The family members, watched tirelessly as they played Palo Verde high school, they were on the edge of their seat the game had been so close, with Jamie delivered the last strikeout ending the game, The crowd erupted cheers, the players had run to the mound to hug Jamie, The team that was once lost, heartbroken three months ago made a complete turn around.

"That game was great!" Mary beamed

"We were literally on the edge of our seats!"

"That two-seam fastball, in the end, had me scared." Danny roughed his hair.

"Congrats Jamie." Eddie walked up beside her a man none of them had ever seen before.

"Hey!" One thought and one thought only. That man is her father.

"Hey, everyone this is my dad, Armin, dad this is Jamie his Father Frank and his Mother Mary and his siblings, Danny, Erin, and Joe." they properly greeted each other with a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Janko." Jamie also shook his hand.

"That was a great game." Armin smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Jamie smiled.

"Meet us in the parking lot! we're going out for dinner! Eddie and Armin you're welcome to join." Mary happily invited, soon later there just stood Eddie her father and Jamie. The air was a little bit awkward.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Armin asked. 'Jeez, this guy couldn't wait to peel the Band-Aid' Jamie thought in his mind.

"Yeah dad, I told you we have been for two months."

"Oh I see, Edit here tells me you have a full-ride scholarship at Columbia?"

"Yes, sir."

"She also told me you had one to UCLA." That's a name Jamie hadn't heard in a while.

"Yeah I did, but in the end, I figured out where I wanted to go and where I wanted to be."

"You're a smart boy, that knows what you want to do, that's wonderful. I can tell you treat my daughter the way she deserves to be treated, and I have no complaints, it's upsetting we're just now meeting, but I'm to blame for that I will always out of the city,"

"It's okay, I'm glad we met," Jamie responded

"I'm glad we had the chance to talk a little bit, Edit you can go ahead to dinner I have a little meeting in Midtown,"

"Okay, dad thanks!" Armin kissed Eddie on her forehead before waving off the two. Jamie's face showed a little bit more relief.

"Don't get too comfortable Jamie wait until you meet my mom!" Eddie agonized.

"Is it going to be that bad." Jamie winced, Eddie nodded confirming.

* * *

Next thing the two knew it was Saturday, Prom day. Jamie and Eddie hadn't really seen each other the past two days, Eddie was busy spending time with her parents and getting ready for prom and Jamie the same, They won their game advancing to state, Which was the most special thing in the world for him and his teammates.

"Jamie I need pictures of you and Eddie!" Mary scolded

"I promise we'll take some at the Jankos!" Jamie replied back.

"You better not forget! this is my babies first and last prom!" Mary's eyes watered, she quickly tried to whip them.

"Mom." Jamie watched her get all emotional. "Two years at Columbia then you'll be making your way to Harvard law… My baby."

"Yeah, I'll still need to keep my grade point average mom." He hugged her.

"The keys are on the counter, I want you and that car home no later than 11:30 pm!"

"Seriously? I turn 18 in a few weeks!"

"And curfew still applies to you!"

"Fine see you at 11:30." Jamie huffed.

"Have a great night son." Frank handed him the corsage.

"Thanks, Dad." Jamie drove over to Eddie's house his heart was beating like crazy, overall her dad seemed like a great person and Jamie was grateful he came to his game. He walked up the long driveway, finally making it to the front door where he knocked twice, then ringing the doorbell. a few moments later Lisa answered the door.

"Hello Jamie, I'll get her right away," She opened the door inviting Jamie in. "Edit!" a few minutes of waiting Eddie's father emerged from his office right down the hallway.

"Good to see you, Jamie." Her father greeted him with a firm handshake.

"Likewise, Mr. Janko."

"You ready for State Tuesday!? You'll be playing on a college field. I know exactly why they picked that venue! the crowd will be massive!"

"Exactly! we played there last year when we took state. but the seats weren't crazy packed, they already sold out of tickets," guesses were, is because the team lost their ace pitcher.

"Edit told me all about that, I'm so sorry for your loss, she says you two were best friends since kindergarten," he said sadly.

"We were inseparable." Jamie smiled slightly.

"Just know you're doing the kid proud." Armin padded Jamie's shoulder. Eddie and her mother appeared from the top of the steps. Eddie had a beautiful black dress on, i mean the dress was something Jamie had never seen before. he stood there puzzled.

"You look amazing sweetheart," Armin mentioned.

"Thanks, dad," Eddie responded looking over at Jamie he continued to just stare at her. "What do you think?"

"You look... beautiful." Her cheeks blushed a bit. finally removing his eyes from her he made eye contact with her mother. "Hello Ms. Janko, I'm Jamie Reagan."

"Reagan, any relation to the old NYPD Commissioner Reagan?"

"Yes, my grandfather is Henry Reagan." Armin's eyes widened at the boy's words.

"Fascinating." Lena smiled.

"Yeah, mom I told you he comes from a family of cops."

"Meanwhile I had no idea." Armin smiled nervously.

"Oh I probably didn't tell you dad but his family you met yesterday, they are all NYPD Blue, his dad is a Lieutenant, while One of his brothers is a homicide detective and the other one an officer, even his sister is an attorney with the Manhattan district attorney office."

"Wow, it's in your blood."

"Any plans to become blue?" Lena asked.

"Not really at the moment, my main goal is to make it to Harvard law after two years at Columbia."

"Oh wow!" Lena began.

"We'll let's have the photos taken." Armin rushed. Jamie removed the corsage from the plastic box, perfectly placing it on Eddie's wrist. all the lessons Erin had with him last night showing him how to place it on paid off.

"Say cheese you too." after taking the pictures Armin seemed to rush the rest of the conversations and nearly pushing the two out the door "You don't want to be late! drive safe have her home by 11!"

"No later then." Jamie agreed. Armin closed the door. after all, dad noticed her father's weird behavior but chose not to say a thing. arriving at the dance it was your typical high school dance, they had a DJ, food, tables, an open dance floor just a typical high school prom.

"Wanna dance?" Jamie asked he saw a lot of the people that were dancing were his teammates and other classmates so it only felt right to ask he thought.

"Sure, I never thought you'd ask." she laughed, the couple joined the others that were on the dance floor, the laughter wouldn't stop, Eddie thought Jamie was a horrible dancer but that didn't stop him for dancing with his teammates obnoxiously.

"Let's get something to drink?" Jamie asked sorta out of breath.

"Yeah." Eddie laughed.

"Gosh Jamie you're so damn cute but you can not dance!" She continued to giggle as they walked over to the drink station.

"What are you talking about I have the best moves out there?" Jamie began doing a dance Eddie absolutely despised.

"Stop it!" Jamie laughed at her embarrassment of him. "Oh my god! Denise is here!" Eddie smiled, Denise had become her best friend since coming to this school. "She's with her boyfriend Micheal!"

"Micheal Capaldi?" Jamie looked over into that direction.

"You know him?" Eddie looked at Jamie. 'That's a damn understatement' Jamie thought.

"Yeah, I know him." Jamie turned away showing no further interest in the conversation whatsoever. Eddie had ignored it for now and called Denise over, of course, accompanied by her was Micheal.

"Hey, Eddie! you look amazing!" Denise smiled hugging her.

"You too Denise! that maroon dress is gorgeous!"

"Thank you! and oh Eddie, this is my boyfriend Micheal!"

"Hey!" Eddie happily greeted, hearing so much good from Denise about him, it was about time she met him.

"Nice to meet you," Micheal responded nicely. "Is that you Reagan?" Micheal looked passed Eddie to see Jamie, pouring himself something to drink. Jamie briefly turned back before continuing what he was doing.

"Sup dude," Jamie said the most enthusiastic voice imaginable.

"So uh I hear you might get the school a two-peat." Michael said awkwardly, 'Two peat' meaning another state win.

"I guess," Jamie still had his back turned.

"Before Michael graduated he and Jamie and the baseball team, they won state last year," Denise told Eddie, she had no idea Michael was even on the team.

"Oh that's cool you guys are old teammates!" Eddie smiled tugging on Jamie's tux she's not understanding why he is being so unapproachable.

"Sorry about Mas," Micheal began, he was the only one of the six previous Seniors that wasn't at Mason's wake or said any condolences of any kind, to any of the teammates. "Sorry I wasn't there for any-" Jamie interrupted his sentence chugging down whatever he had put in that cup, and tossing it in the trash

"Tssh." Jamie hissed, walking away in the middle of Micheal talking to him. Which sure as hell shocked Eddie and Denise.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what's going on with him! hold on I'll be right back." Eddie walked after him. She took his hand and guided him into the empty quiet hallway. "What the hell! Jamie." Eddie scolds him, "That was completely rude!"

"Oh well," Jamie said, she couldn't understand why he looked to be so pissed off.

"Well…. You do understand that was rude right?"

"Well, I don't care for the guy." Jamie snapped back.

"Wait wait, I don't get it… I thought you guys were old teammates." Eddie was missing what the heck was going on. Jamie had no idea if and how he should tell Eddie.

"Eddie let's not do this," Jamie asked.

"Tell me" She ignored his plea. "What's up Jamie?" He sighed rolling his eyes.

"Listen, Eddie, Micheal is a douche, I'm not the only one to think this after we won state last year he did some messed up shit." Eddie's eyes widened, Jamie never swears.

"What did he do?" The memories flooded back way too easily.

 **13 Months ago.**

 _"I can't believe, your mom actually let you come out." Mason laughed. Jamie being a junior in high school left no room for freedom, Jamie's family never let him go out late or go to parties no matter if he was with Mason or not._

 _"Yeah, well she didn't, my parents are working late tonight, Erin let me go." Jamie sighed, Erin will hold this over his head for a long time._

 _"Well, it doesn't matter! Jamie, you're finally going to a damn party with me! If I had a dollar for every party I attended this year and got 'Mason, you're here! but where's Jamie' I wouldn't need to work a day in my life."_

 _"I know, I know, you tell me this all the time."_

 _"Hopefully when we start Senior year in the fall we can go to more or Reagan you're going to be anti-social when we go to UCLA."_

 _"How am I even close to anti-social?" Jamie defended._

 _"Really? all you do is hang out with your girlfriend and go to practice."_

 _"We always hang out?" Jamie responded._

 _"I don't count we're basically family," Mason pointed out._

 _"And she's not here now."_

 _"Yeah, she said she was going to Jersey to visit her grandma or else she probably would be." Mason had no idea if Teresa liked him because Jamie would always be with Mason and it seemed like she would get upset._

 _"Are we going into this party or what," Jamie said, one of the seniors on the team threw a party celebrating the win. The two got out of Mason car and walked down the long packed street, there were a lot of kids there, school had just got out today and this year's seniors are graduating Saturday._

 _"Jamie at a party?" Kastin joked when Jamie and Mason walked in._

 _"Yeah, yeah," Jamie replied._

 _"Want a drink?" another senior held up two beers._

 _"Nah, I'm driving." Mason held up his keys._

 _"I'm good, maybe later." The senior walked off. Mason looked at Jamie._

 _"You have no intention of drinking at all do you?"_

 _"Nope." Mason laughed. The two spent time talking to some of their classmates and some seniors while Jamie and Mason were maneuvering through the packed crowd finally making it into the empty backyard Jamie accidentally bumped into a couple making out, the couple stopped looking over at Jamie. Mason's jaw nearly hit the floor he was so shocked._

 _"Teresa?" Jamie fumed._

 _"Woah, what the hell, Micheal?" Mason jumped in._

 _"Jamie I-" Teresa was at a loss of words._

 _"Listen, it's not what it looks like." Micheal stepped away from Teresa._

 _"That's bullshit, Capaldi!" Jamie sneered, he then looked over at Teresa "You're my girlfriend and your kissing my teammate, not to mention you lied saying you were in Jersey.."_

 _"Jamie listen-" Teresa began._

 _"No, I'm not going too if it wasn't obvious we're done." Jamie back away when she advanced on him with tears in her eyes. "And I oughta kick your ass, Micheal," Mason grabbed Jamie's arm leading him back, "I thought you were one of my friends!"_

 _"Let's just go Jamie." Mason pulled him back, Jamie is and never has been the fighting type but he was no softy, Jamie could fight if he needed too and fight good. So Mason knew that threat wasn't empty. Teresa followed Jamie and Mason through the lawn._

 _"Jamie please." She cried. Jamie finally turned around he was badly annoyed._

 _"Why are you the one crying, Teresa?" Jamie turned around to make his point._

 _"Because I'm sorry! it was a mistake I had a few drinks just listen." She yelled._

 _"I don't want to listen because I don't want to be with you anymore! Do you know how humiliating that was? you know what… never mind, I swear… Mason lets get out of here before I lose my mind." Jamie walked off to the car._

 _"Please tell him this-" Teresa began._

 _"I'm not telling him anything for you, Jamie is a good dude, he wouldn't even give these other girls the time of day because that's how committed he was to you." Mason jogged off to catch up with Jamie._

 ** _P_** ** _RESENT TIME_**

"Micheal is the guy, you were talking about that one day in my room when you said, she cheated on you for an upperclassman." Jamie nodded his head confirming "Oh wow."

"Do you understand why I can't stand that dude?" Eddie nodded her head. "He, was my teammate Eddie not only did he play baseball with me, he knew Teresa was my girlfriend and he was getting with her, and turned out later we found out that wasn't the first time," Jamie complained. 'Wait what?' Jamie thought. 'Why am I getting so emotional and explaining this to my current girlfriend.'

"No, I definitely get it, Bro code is a serious thing." Eddie understood.

"But anyways Teresa is irrelevant, when he graduated, he went to college in New Jersey, and after Mason died he was the only one not there. We were all so close on the team and he wasn't there, I know people have life's but a phone call would have made all the difference. At least a little. I know me and him aren't cool but Mason was a friend to everyone, I think he deserved better."

"Yeah, definitely," Eddie responded.

"But it really doesn't matter now-"

"We can go get some food and get out of here." Eddie offered.

"You sure? we haven't been here long."

"Yeah, I am." Eddie definitely wanted to set Jamie's mind on other things. The two said their goodbyes to a few of his teammates that were still on the dance floor.

"Where do you want to eat?" Eddie asked Jamie opened the passenger side door.

"I'm going to take you to this steak house... It's so good but also not crazy expensive, it's like if Peter Luger's had a kid."

Eddie laugh "Sounds good to me." After arriving at the restaurant, the two ordered their food, Jamie got steak and lobster while Eddie had the shrimp pasta, they talk about many things, they're school project which they have to turn in on Wednesday, the day after the State game, Also Thursday being they're very last day of school and graduation on Saturday, saying this week is busy is an understatement.

"I have to talk to the principal about it tomorrow but I don't see the big deal." Jamie stammered.

"Tomorrow we get our caps and gowns, it's crazy how fast things are going."

"I know I still haven't written my valedictorian speech." Jamie continued to eat, Eddie couldn't let that slide.

"Jamie are you serious? why not!"

"Well, I don't know what to say." He responded innocently.

"I can help you draft out a little at least! this speech matters." Eddie quipped.

"Thank you, Eddie but I got this, I'll start it tonight." He seemed nervous about it, he paid the bill and the two left the restaurant it was around 10:30 so they had another hour or so to mess around with,

"Imma show you the hideout me and Mason would always go to." Jamie mention taking the left where they've should had gone right.

"Hideout?" Eddie laughed. the two pulled into the harbor parking lot.

"Okay, it's not a hideout really but this place is just where Mason and I would come to and just talk about life, we'd look out to the city lights, and just talk about the future." The spot was perfect the Brooklyn bridge was in perfect view with Manhattan being right across the water.

"I swear, I wish I had a friend like that, I moved a lot so I never really had a chance to form a bond like that."

"I was lucky, wasn't I?" Jamie turned the car off, he leaned back in the seat taking in the view.

"Yeah," Eddie did the same.

"Man this view takes me back, I haven't been here in so long."

"Jamie, I love it when you include me in things that really mean a lot to you."

"Of course I would include you in things… you mean a lot to me." Jamie took her hand. "Without you Eddie I don't know, I'd feel so alone," Jamie said honestly.

"Jamie."

"It's true," He laughed. "You're my best friend, it's hard to be without that."

"you're my best friend too, you suck at dancing but I guess you are." She joked.

"I'm a great dancer." Jamie laughed. Jamie played with his hand interlocked in hers.

"Sure you are." She absolutely adored his laugh. "Jamie… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course what's up." Butterflies in her stomach gathered like crazy.

"Are you a virgin?" His eyes widened, her question took him by complete surprise.

"No, I'm not." He looked at her to gauge her reaction.

"Oh." Eddie always had a feeling that would always be his answer it was just weird to confirm.

"What about you?" He responded.

"Yeah I am." she looked at him nervously paying attention to his reaction. "It's probably weird though."

"It's not, why do you say that?"

"I dunno, you've probably been with a lot of girls that have experience."

"Woah woah, 'Lots' I'm not a man whore." Jamie laughed "But Eddie that's not a bad thing."

"I guess." she seemed unsure

"I mean it." Jamie sat up.

"How come you never asked to have sex," Eddie asked.

"That's a two-way street, I've never asked because I wanted you to be ready, I didn't want to rush things because I wanted to be sure and i know i am."

"Sure of what." She wondered.

"That I'm in love with you." He looked at her, he was dead serious.

"That's a relief." Eddie's eyes watered. "Because I'm in love with you and it's been driving me crazy! I didn't say anything because I didn't know if you felt the same or if I would come off as weird or anything like that." Jamie interrupted her, kissing her passionately. moments later the kiss paused briefly.

"There's no rush to anything." He smiled.

"Okay." Eddie felt relieved, the two continued to city gaze, watching ever plane fly over the New York skyline.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **Next Chapter includes, LAST WEEK OF HIGH SCHOOL THEN GRADUATION! also what's up with Eddie's dad? shhh! lots more to come! I plan to make this story go through their college days and even Jamie taking Eddies virginity who knows! let me know what you guys what to read if you're still interested REVIEW PLEASE! good or bad!**


	14. Chapter 14

"I haven't seen it yet." Jamie said pulling into the parking spot. "also I haven't been here in a couple of weeks so."

"Oh, so this is a surprise for yourself too?" Eddie got out of the passenger seat, grabbing the camera from the back seat.

"Yeah," Jamie replied. He grabbed his backpack from the back as well. "It's over here." Jamie followed the path he walked plenty of times in the near three months his friend had been gone. Jamie knew it was near, Eddie watched him closely, but he seemed to be okay for now.

"Wow." Eddie smiled slightly. She watched Jamie kneel touching the three feet or so back of the marble tombstone with one hand.

 _'In Loving Memory_

 _Mason Derek Reid_

 _Beloved Grandson, Son, Brother, and Best-Friend_

 _June 11, 1983 - March 3, 2000'_

There on the stone had a picture of Mason, brown hair, hazel eyes in a tux smiling, it was his Senior yearbook photograph.

"It came out better than I could have imagined." Jamie smiled, his eyes were glazed.

"It's amazing," Eddie added in awe.

"We did Mas, State is ours." Jamie smiled, remembering yesterday's win against Prolific prep. The team had won and claimed state again for the second time in a row. Mason's family was there including his grandparents, which Jamie had not seen since Mason's funeral.

 **YESTERDAY**

 _The game was insanely popular, and for the first time in New York's state history a high school baseball game sold out a college stadium that capacity sat 2,500, the game was also locally televised._

 _On Jamie what could be Jamie's last pitch the Aggies were up by one in the bottom of the 9th, this pitch could very well decide the game with 2 outs, all eyes were literally on him, he set up for the last pitch, he launched the ball straight down the middle but surprisingly the batter smacked the ball into right field, Jamie's heart stalled for a second watching the ball fly over his head, Liam ran hard to try and save the ball but starting from where he ran from it was damn near impossible to catch the ball where it was landing, but that obstacle didn't discourage him, right before the ball was going to land Liam dived for it he was going so fast that he also rolled a couple of times until he stopped. A pin could literally be heard dropping inside of the stadium, in wait to see if he had caught it or not, and just like that he stood up and held his glove up with the ball in clear sight._

 _"The batters out!" The umpire yelled. The boys threw their gloves in the air running straight for Liam tackling him to the ground._

 _"Your 2000 New York State champions! Bedford Aggies!" the announcer spoke into the mic._

 _"How the hell did you catch that!?" they said to Liam. After receiving the trophy Jamie had finally seen his family and Mason's on the field._

 _"Congratulations Jamie and the team." Malcolm smiled hugging Jamie first._

 _"Mason is so proud of all you boys." David got his hug next. After receiving the congratulations and the talks from his family members and Mason's he had finally seen Eddie he walked up to her and just kissed her giving her a hug as well, it sure as hell shocked his mother and siblings, they had never kissed before at least that's what they thought ;)._

 _"I knew you could do it, kid." Eddie smiled. The boys were called over by their coach who held the state trophy, The trophy was gold and was in the shape of the whole New York State._

 _"Let's take a picture." Coach Troy smiled. They had brought Mason's number 8 Jersey from school, it was still framed. One of the assistant coaches handed the frame to Jamie, some of the boys lay down some of the boys kneeled some of them stood but the trophy was dead center._

 _"Smile on three… one, two, three." countdown captured a picture of a lifetime._

* * *

"Jamie," Liam called walking up he also had a backpack.

"Liam." Jamie stood up.

"Hi, Eddie." Eddie smiled and waved. "Kastin and the others are grabbing their bags but everyone is here." he walked up to the stone, he let out a soft sigh. "It looks great."

"I know." Jamie smiled.

"It's been a while since I was last here, I'm going to make it a mission to come here more until I leave for college."

"Where are you going to school?" Eddie asked.

"BYU Hawaii."

"Hawaii? lucky! Congratulations!"

"I will be visiting," Jamie added.

"Of course, I'll have an apartment so you and the guys can visit whenever."

"Sounds great to me." Kastin and the rest of the team walked up. Liam laughed. "Mason." He sighed.

"I got it." Alex held up the state trophy. "Although it wasn't easy convincing Principal Lehman."

"Crazy we're the ones who worked our asses off for it." one teammate complain.

"So how are we going to do this." The team looked at Jamie.

"Well since we're already wearing our jerseys we'll start off with that," Jamie said. Alex stared at Liam's jersey.

"Liam, yours is still stained with grass, you didn't wash it?" The whole left side of his white jersey was damn near green.

"Of course not! this is the game-winning catch jersey I'll never wash it!"

"Gross." they laughed at that small comment.

"Well for memories we can start by taking pictures next to the stone one by one." Eddie held the camera. Eddie took photos of each and every dear teammate Mason had on the team. "Alright, I got them." She looked through all the photos on the camera. "Now let's take one with the whole team." Eddie pointed them all into the perfect positions, the trophy again in the center. "Ready you guys." They all smiled for the photo, soon after the photo the seniors pulled out the gowns they received earlier this morning at school from their backpacks, all nine seniors knew that graduation was Saturday and after that it would be most likely that they would go their separate ways, with college training, moving and the activities that come along with college.

"We look pretty nice in these." Liam looked down their teal blue gowns, Jamie being an honor student and valedictorian his gown was white.

"Let me see that." he handed him a diploma book. Jamie opened it only to find nothing inside.

"They wouldn't give us the actual diploma." Kastin laughed.

"They probably thought we wouldn't show up to graduation if they had." Jamie laughed too.

"We'll do the same thing as last time, individual photos first and then a group senior one." while the boys were getting ready for the photos one of the boys walked up to Jamie.

"I like Eddie, no offense but Teresa was a pain in the ass." One of the teammates whispered to Jamie.

"I know." he laughed back. Eddie wanted them to do exactly what they did for the last set of photos, this time they were in their caps and gowns holding the diploma books also having one placed neatly in front of Mason's stone.

When it was Jamie's turn all he could think about was how Mason won't be there to walk across the stage with them, sadly and it broke all of their hearts, their ace, the kid they played little league and high school ball with wasn't even there for when they won state and it for sure hurt all of them like hell. After taking the photos the guys all talked a little bit reminiscing about the past and what awaits them in the future, they hadn't had a talk like this in a long time, at least that's what they could remember, when the sun began to set they all knew it was time to go tomorrow is the last day of school so they needed to be home and get ready for that, each and every boy said their goodbyes to Mason until it was just Jamie and Eddie left.

"Your teammates are nice." Eddie sat beside Jamie, he had taken his eyes off the stone since the had arrived honestly.

"Yeah, they're cool people," Jamie said still staring at the stone.

"I think the photos turned out great, I'll get them printed out tomorrow and give them to everyone-"

"I can't tell you the last time we all were able to sit around and talk like that." Jamie reminisced. "I was so cruel to them after Mason died. I wanted nothing to do with any of them... really anyone."

"I know." Eddie put her arm around him. "But you were grieving,"

"I shouldn't have been like that and still after I blew them off and all they still were there for me but I wasn't for them," he said sadly.

"Tragedy affects people in different ways," Eddie said

"Yeah, you're right." They both stood up grabbing their things, getting one last glance at the grave before saying their goodbyes. "You know one of them said that they think you're great," Jamie said smiling watching her responds.

"Really who!?" Eddie was honestly surprised.

"Xavier, he's one of the sophomores." He opened the car door for her.

"That's so nice." Eddie was genuinely happy.

"Well let's get you home." Jamie dropped her off at home. when he had returned to his own home there was a car in the driveway he hadn't recognized. He shut off the car, going inside his home, he heard voices in the living room.

"I'm home." Jamie kicked his shoes off going into the kitchen grabbing water.

"Jamie! come in here." his father called from the living room. When Jamie walked in he saw his father sitting across from a man in a suit which he was pretty sure, it was a detective.

"Hello." Jamie stuck his hand out to shake the man's hand.

"Congratulations on your win yesterday. I'm Detective Ackerman.". He shook Jamie's hand.

"Jamie this is one of my good friends." Jamie smiled he thought it was odd he thought he knew all of his dads 'good friends' but he smiled anyways how could he know right?

"Jamie, Detective Ackerman wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Okay, Jamie sat down."

"So what can you tell me about Armin Janko," Jamie's eyes widened. "He's not in trouble or anything, I'm overlooking him for a job, I just want to know a few details if you have them." His father looked to agree, Jamie suspicions flew out the window.

"Well, there's not much I can tell you, I honestly met the man last week."

"You're father tells me you've been dating his daughter for months and you just barely met him?" Jamie looked at the detective awkwardly.

"Well, yeah, her parents are always out of town."

"Do you know why they're out of town?"

"Honestly I don't know, either business or just travel," Jamie answered innocently.

"Okay, great we're still deciding if he's the candidate for the job."

"Oh, okay." Jamie stood up getting ready to leave.

"Oh and Jamie, don't mention this to Eddie or anyone in the Janko household." his father mentioned.

"I won't say anything." He assured his father. "Goodnight dad, Goodnight Mr. Ackerman." Jamie walked upstairs they waited till they heard the door close.

"Did we have to lie to him?" Frank looked over at the detective.

"Unfortunately, we don't know if he would tell them."

* * *

"Like you, all may know it's the last day of school the classroom erupted in cheers. "Settle down!" Coach Troy laughed. "I have received all of your photos for the final project and I wanted to say I liked each and everyone one of them, however, one that I'm very fond of is Eddie's and Jamie's," the class eyes landed on the two. The coach pulled up the photographs.

"Awe." one girl said, she sees the photo of Jamie kneeling, smiling in his cap and gown holding the diploma book next to Mason's tombstone.

"This is good you guys."

"Those of you who were here at the beginning of the school year, you, of course, knew Mason Reid, the goofy lighthearted kid, that was Jamie was stuck to like glue and vice versa," the class laughed. "I mean I had the two of them in my class for three years and each time they were partners. But honestly class, I had a lot of you here since you were freshman and half of my class now are seniors and I just wanted to say I wish you kids a great life, be honest and true to your craft." He smiled go ahead and talk amongst each other until the bell rings, have a great summer."

"This is really it." Jamie sighed.

"Yeah, it's crazy." Eddie agreed and for the last time ever in their lives that bell dismissed them.

"Jamie." The coach called, Jamie stopped before he walked out the door. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Eddie walked outside the class to wait in the hall.

"What's up coach," Jamie asked.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." Jamie looked at him, confused.

"For-"

"I pushed you kid, I pushed you hard and it wasn't right, you boys were grieving and I pushed you guys back into baseball right after we lost Mas.

"Coach, it was a push we all needed." The coach heart lifted a bit. "If it wasn't for you and a lot of people I'd probably still be depressed and to myself, you helped me overcome that."

"Really?" The coach never saw that side of it.

"Really, and look where we are today. We just won state, that's the goal we all could not have achieved if it wasn't for each other."

"Jamie you really are a great kid, I wish you luck at Columbia, don't be a stranger come to visit from time to time." The coach shook his hand for the final time.

"Jameson Henry Reagan." Jamie walked across the stage, he shook hands with the principal, assistant principal, and dean of students, they handed him the booklet, A couple of other students were called then:

"Mason Derek Reid." The crowd and students erupted in applause and cheers. Mason's mother and father walked across the stage receiving their son's diploma. Many many names later it was time for.

"Edit Marie Janko." she walked across the stage, he shook hands with the principal, assistant principal, and dean of students, they handed her a booklet.

Throw the crowds and commotion the family finally met up in the parking lot, The grounds were flooded with teal and white gowns, Jamie waited for Eddie as he watched as kids were taking pictures with each other for what could be the last time they see each other before they begin the rest of their lives.

"Jamie, want to take a picture?" Lauren asked, Jamie was a bit shocked, Lauren was his first serious girlfriend.

"Sure." Her mom held the camera while the too prepared to take the photo. The two smiled for the picture.

"Thanks, Jamie, congratulations again!" She smiled and walked off.

"Hey.." She smiled she had a bouquet of flowers, her parents were right behind her. "Hello, Mr. and Ms. Janko."

"Hey, we loved your speech by the way." Armin greeted.

"Thank you, and oh! Ms. Janko! this is my Father, Frank and Mother, Mary," Jamie introduced, Eddie's mother had yet to meet Jamie's parents.

"Nice to meet you." They smiled and greeted.

"Would you like your gifts now or later?" Frank asked Jamie.

"Umm now!" Jamie was completely surprised to receive anything from them.

"Oh, kid, here." Joe handed him a wrapped rectangle box.

"For me?" Jamie took the box.

"No for Danny, Of course, it's for you!" Joe spat.

"Can I open it?" he already began peeling the paperback. "Really Joe?" Jamie smiled, It was a gold Rolex watch inside.

"You always take mine so I figured I'd drop a few hundred for you to have your own." Jamie hugged him.

"I swear I'll keep it forever." Jamie held it.

"You better," Joe smirked.

"Also here." Danny and Erin handed Jamie an envelope. "From both of us." Jamie slowly opened the envelope.

"Yankees vs Red socks tickets! How did you guys even score these?!"

"We know some people." Erin rolled her eyes at Danny's comment.

"Thank you guys so much." Jamie was over the moon.

"One more thing." Frank smiled. "Jamie you are a great kid and we're all so proud of you." his family smile along with Mason's parents and brother and Eddie and her parents. "You've made me crazy proud, and words can't explain how grateful me and mother are for you, we were thinking about waiting until you turned 18 in three weeks but, we thought it would be a great graduation gift as well, you're going to be back-and-forth from Columbia and who knows maybe Massachusetts in two years." Frank tossed him something metal and shiny. He caught it with his other free hand.

"Keys- you got me a car?!"

"You deserve it kid." David smiled.

"He pressed the button on the keyboard, hearing a honk." It was a black 1999 honda civic, it still looks to be fairly new considering the model came out last year.

"I- I have no words at all.. like seriously. Thank you so much." Jamie hugging his mom first. Eddie smiled at his excitement.

"I don't know about you but I think it's a perfect time to go and have dinner." Erin smiled.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **That chapter in their young lives is closed! STAY TUNED! Next, we'll see how Eddie's father situation is going to pan out also how Jamie will help her deal with it? I don't know! What would YOU like to read next? Stay tuned I promise the story will get better**

 **Review PLEASE good or bad it inspires me to write! if you like this story let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**END OF CHAPTER RATED M! ;) (sorta)**_

Jamie sighed he laid in his bed tossing his baseball up the air catching it each time it falls he finally got tired of it and sat up, 'It's so damn boring' he thought he was a full week into summer vacation and it was a bust, Eddie's parents took her on a trip because she graduated and she wasn't coming back for another three days. He walked downstairs to find no one home, he pulled a bag of chips down from the top of the pantry he also grabbed the house phone before flopping onto the coach.

"My girlfriend is really my only friend," Jamie said to himself. He looked through the contact list until he finally found a number he thought he should call and he finally found one.

"Hello," Jamie spoke.

"Jamie! what's up, man." Liam answered from the other end of the phone.

"Nothing Liam!" Jamie replied. "What do you have planned for today?"

* * *

"Hey, Danny." Detective Ackerman shook his hand.

"Levi," Danny greeted, "What's going on?" Levi and Danny sat down and they discussed the case, Danny in the most part shocked from what he is hearing. "I've only met the man twice I never would've thought,"

"I already spoke to your father Frank about this, I just wanted to let you know, it's unknown if Armin Janko's wife Lena is involved with embezzlement and the Ponzi scheme, but it's quite possible their daughter Edit could very well lose everything if it turns out to be true, I know you're younger brother is dating Edit, I just wanted to give you a heads up because I'm not really sure what's going to happen."

"No I understand, Thank you, Levi." Danny stood up.

"Also…" Danny looked at the detective "You can't let your little brother know, the judge signs off on the warrant next week."

"Yeah of course." Danny smiled, walking out of the precinct Danny definitely wasn't deep thought, he didn't even know if he should tell Joe because Joe might give it to you emotionally involved and tell Jeanie and it's quite possible that Jamie would tell Eddie and Eddie would tell her father, Armin just didn't strike Danny as the white-collar crime type, and not only that he stole millions from people.

* * *

Joe walked into the bar, he searched the barstools to find his older brother. "What's up Danny?" Joe asked. its been a while since Danny asked him to have a beer with him after tour.

"Sit down Joe." Danny's voice concerned him.

"Everything okay?" Joe did what he was told and sat down.

"Eddie's father is going to prison." he sat back in shock completely caught off guard.

"Repeat that."

"Today I spoke with Detective Ackerman out of the 87th, he told me Eddie father has been running a ponzi scheme, taking millions from others."

"Wha-"

"Joe this is bad, Levi told me he had no clue if Eddie's mother Lena is involved or not."

"Eddie's an only child too, if her mother and father go down she'll have no immediate family."

"Yeah I know, if she loses both parents because of this-"

"Do we tell Jamie?" Danny looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course not," Joe was upset at his response."Jamie would, of course, tell Eddie, Levi told me only to give me a heads up."

"So we're just supposed to sit by?"

"We don't have anything but a choice too. This is a federal investigation Joe,"

"I know Danny.." Joe sighed.

* * *

"What's up Reagan." Liam opened his door, inviting Jamie in. "That's your car?"

"Yeah, I got it for graduation," Jamie accepted the invite, going in. "What have you been up to?"

"Ahh nothing, I've gone to parties here and there but I think I've outgrown them," Liam flopped onto the couch flipping through the channels.

"Yeah, why's that?" Jamie sat as well.

"Well, when you couldn't go to parties, I would with Mason, we'd have some much fun," Liam said still flipping through the channels. "It's just weird to go now, you know?"

"Yeah." Jamie agreed. "Everything is weird, just not the same."

"Yeah I know... but what about you? what have you been up to?"

"Well nothing really, my girlfriend is in Florida and I've just been bored-"

"Oh yeah? how are things with you and Eddie?"

"I think it's great," Jamie said, Liam could tell he wanted to say something else.

"And." Liam sat up ready for a real conversation.

"Between us guys.."

"Always," Liam responded.

"I really do think I love her." Jamie ran his hands through his hair frantically. "Like dude, I've never felt this way about anyone and it's the weirdest thing."

"That's not weird." Liam laughed. "But explain the love you feel."

"Like we can spend forever together, we're always laughing, eating or plain doing nothing."

"Have you guys done it?" Liam raised his eyebrow, Jamie knew exactly what he meant.

"No, we haven't yet," Jamie answered

"Why not?" Liam was completely shocked.

"It's just! I don't know!" Jamie tried to explain. "I always had this feeling she was a virgin but i never brought up sex or anything like that and she never didn't either until prom."

"You're not a virgin are you?" Jamie threw the couch pillow at him.

"Of course not." Liam laughed at his response.

"But seriously why not?"

"I don't know man, it's different with her, I've never taken a virginity, that's like serious for a girl, I just want her to know she's ready, I never want to push it."

"I get what you mean." Liam agreed, Liam continued to flick through channels.

* * *

"Where were you?" Frank looked up from his laptop, Jamie tried to come in quietly but Of course, someone was up.

"I was at Liam's" Jamie hung his keys on the key hook.

"Oh yeah-" Jamie was ready to hear it, his father was most likely going to lecture him. "Well, I'm glad you're home safe."

Jamie definitely didn't see that coming. "Oh-o okay, glad you are too dad? goodnight."

"Goodnight Jamie." Jamie slowly walked up the stairs scratching his head trying to understand why his father wasn't upset at him for coming home at 1 am. 'Maybe because my birthday is next week? I don't know.' he flopped on his bed falling asleep shortly after.

* * *

 _ **3 days later**_

"Reagan." He Jamie heard shallowly, "Reagan." this time he was pushed. He peeked one eye opened finally catching sight of what had awoken him

"Hey babe." he rubbed his eyes. He reached his arms out, she accepted the invite climbing into bed. He cuddled her warmly, she missed him like crazy, the past week has really helped her realize how much Jamie really means to her.

"Hey," she wrapped her arms around him. "What have you been up to the past week?"

"Me? I hung out with Liam a little bit, but other than that nothing at all. How was your vacation?"

"Man.. it was great! the waters of the Cayman Islands were crazy clear and bright blue, it was so nice." Eddie beamed

"That's good, hopefully, we can visit someday together." Her eyes widened at his words.

"I'll hold you to it." She smiled.

"What time did you get this morning?"

"Well, our flight landed at JFK around 4:45 am."

"Did you sleep at all?" Jamie asked.

"The whole flight."

"What time is it now?" He looked over her at his alarm clock on the side of his bed. '8:34 am' Jamie kissed her on her forehead before getting up.

"What's up?" She laughed.

"Well I'm going to shower then we're going to eat breakfast."

"Really? okay." Eddie quipped, "Those are cute by the way." Jamie looked down to see what she was talking about. She was obviously referring to his bright orange boxers. "You always sleep in boxers?"

"Yeah maybe if you sleepover you'll see me in them more." He smirked.

"In that case, we're definitely having more sleepovers."

He laughed at her response. "I'll be back."

"Don't take to long pretty boy." Eddie laid back in his bed.

"I'll try not to my lady." And just like that Jamie was gone. Eddie sat up, Jamie had been gone for a while. she stood up walking over to his desk, she noticed the most adorable framed photo the photo showed a young Jamie and Mason, they were around 6 or 7 years old smiling making silly faces along with a couple of their baby teeth missing. Her throat got a little knot in the back just thinking about their friendship. Jamie walked into his room his hair dripping water.

He looked over at her. "You good?"

"Yeah." She answered blandly.

"Okay." He looked in his closet for a shirt to wear with the sweatpants he's wearing.

"This picture is so cute." Jamie turned around.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely one of my favorites." he found a shirt he was looking for. "You want pancakes?"

"Yeah, sure." she smiled placing the childhood photo back the way she found it. The two went out for breakfast shortly after they did a little window shopping the majority of the time they window-shopped laughing and enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey, can we stop by my place? I have a few forms to drop off at school."

"Yeah," Jamie pulled out his keys unlocking his doors.

"It's still kind of weird you start classes in two in half weeks." Jamie pointed out.

"I told you I'm taking law and order classes, they just start off in the middle of summer."

"Yeah, I know," Jamie remembered their conversation from a while ago. After arriving at her home Eddie had ran inside quickly coming out with a folder in her hand.

The ride to the city was nothing but enjoyable due to traffic but the views were nice like always. Jamie walked with Eddie on the maze of a campus. they followed the directions vividly but they still felt lost.

"Over here." The two waited in line, it took at least 45 minutes to an hour, but the forms were in and they had nothing but free time.

"When school actually starts we'll be so busy." Eddie acknowledged getting into the car.

"I know." Jamie sighed, lucky for him he doesn't start his freshman year of college until late July.

"It'll be tuff seeing each other..." Jamie's eyes widened at her words.

"I mean we'll be busy but we'll make time." Jamie remind.

"Definitely." She agreed but it didn't seem to be convincing.

"You don't think so?" Jamie asked

"I said definitely," She replied.

"Okay." He said.

"I do mean it, Jamie, I'm just nervous for college I feel like its a lot of stress." She quaked

"I get it, it definitely is, just two weeks ago we graduated high school now you'll be starting your freshman year in college," Jamie replied pulling into his driveway putting the car in park.

They made their way into the house where they were greeted by Frank in the kitchen tying his tie, and his mother in a beautiful blue dress. Jamie looked a little stunned,

"What's the occasion?" Eddie asked smiling, she took the words out of his mouth.

"Annual NYPD family dinner." Jamie's skin crawled he totally forgot.

"Oh-"

"Don't worry you don't have to go." Mary interrupted smiling. "I know it may be a little boring and I was going to tell you, you're going to be home all alone but you weren't home earlier but now since Eddie is here, I won't have to worry!" Eddie smiled at her words.

"You look amazing Mary." Mary laughed a little bit at her words completely flattered.

"Oh thank you, sweetheart."

"We need to get going. Joe and Danny are already there." Frank mentioned.

"Okay, we're off you too! Jamie, there's money over there if you need gas or if you two want to grab dinner." Mary pointed to the kitchen counter. "We'll be home around." She looked at the clock that read 5:27. "11 pm tonight. Love you." Jamie waived off his parents.

"Let's go to your room." Eddie smiled. Jamie followed suit and went with her. He walked into his room where his shirt was pulled into her direction, he was brought into an immediate kiss.

the two kissed passionately as they slowly backed into his bed, Eddie slowly fell onto the bed first following Jamie on top of her, he kissed gently and sucked the side of her neck, which absolutely made her go insane.

"Jamie." Eddie said softly, He stopped looking her directly in the eyes, "I want to do this." She was dead serious.

"Are you sure." He wanted to badly but as bad as he wanted to still didn't stop him from wanting her to be ready. She nodded Eddie never broke eye contact. He reached over off the bed pulling a condom from the bottom of his drawer.

"You already have one." she laughed.

"I've been saving it." Jamie smiled. he removed her shirt to find an adorable white floral bra, his left hand followed then curve her waist

"Yeah, Yeah I'm ready." she nodded. After removing each other clothes, Jamie took in the sight of her beautiful toned body. She helped roll the condom on and laidback. "You ready?" she nodded licking her lips, she felt him enter inside of her, her eyes opened widely.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **OMG! They did it! the chapter was fairly short this week but next week will be something else! stay tuned! if you like my fic let me know! leave a review good or bad! and ideas or suggestions are happily welcomed!**

 **REVIEW:)!**


	16. Chapter 16

Eddie laid there in Jamie's arm running her fingers through sleep Jamie's hair, she watched each breath he took and wonder how did she get so lucky? five months ago she was just meeting Jamie she had no idea things would turn out like this, she was so grateful it had.

"Jamie, I think we should go back downstairs before your family comes back." She woke him up, surprisingly he was actually asleep, he moaned agreeing but still held her in his arms, "Come on Jamie."

"Okay… five more minutes." Jamie said sheepishly.

"I'll see you downstairs." She kissed his forehead before jumping up.

"No, wait." he finally sat up. he got out of bed and followed her downstairs the kitchen

"You hungry?" Jamie opened a pack of cookies. Eddie grabbed a few of them, leaned back on the counter. "We can go get real food in a bit,"

"I'm cool with that." She replied.

"You know, I was thinking about picking up a part-time job while we go to school." Eddie looked over at him.

"Really? where?" She was curious.

"I was thinking the mall near campus, at like the sports store or something, just so I can have cash of my own, plus I need work experience," Jamie pointed outreaching the fridge grabbing the milk and pouring a glass full milk.

"Jamie that's really smart." Eddie agreed. "Honestly I need work experience myself too."

"And it will be even harder to see each other."

"But like you said we'll make time." Eddie Acknowledged.

"Of course." Jamie approached her, moving in for a kiss, right before their lips met they heard the front door slam shut, they both moved back but there was Joe was entering the kitchen.

"What have you guys been up too?" Joe asked, taking his jacket off, losing his collar.

"NOTHING." they both deadpanned. Joe looked at them weirdly.

"We were trying to find somewhere to eat before I take Eddie home," Jamie said, he cringed at how he and Eddie both suspiciously answered. Frank and Mary both entered as well.

"Eddie you don't have to go home, you can stay as long as you would like." Frank offered.

"Thank you so much , Mr. Reagan, but I need to go home to finish a few things for college, I start in 2 weeks," Eddie replied.

"Okay! well, Jamie doesn't stay out too late." Mary smiled, going upstairs

"Goodnight guys." Jamie grabbed Eddie's hand after they all left, leading to the front door, he grabbed his keys and they both left the home locking the door behind them.

"That was so awkward." Eddie acknowledged.

"I know." Jamie sighed. "Maybe they don't think anything."

"I mean why would they?" They were both paranoid.

"Yeah, yeah, we're good." Jamie finalized. After getting burgers and fries Eddie and Jamie ate them, speaking of things amongst each other, Jamie soon after drove her home.

"Thank you for tonight Jamie." Eddie removed her seat belt turning a little facing him.

"Anytime," Jamie responded. "How would you describe your first time." She sat back a little to think about an answer.

"I mean it good, you took it slow and was so gently but boy the pressure." They laughed. "How would you say it was?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Just like I've imagined it."

"Great." She went in for a small kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." Eddie opened the car door.

"Okay see you. I love you." Jamie's skin crawled, Her eyes widened a bit, this was the first time he said it.

"I love you too babe, Drive safe." He watched her walk-in before driving off.

* * *

"Jamie breakfast!" Mary called his name for the second time. Jamie came downstairs rubbing his eyes taking a seat at the counter.

"Gahh, do you have to wake me up every morning to eat?" Jamie complained.

"I always made breakfast for you before school!" Mary replied.

"Yeah… before school, that's when I had something to actually do."

"Shh and eat! I won't be around forever! you'll be in college soon! appreciate your home-cooked meals please."

"Thanks, mom for breakfast." He smiled, he appreciated her and the food just not so early.

"Have you applied for that job yet?" Mary wondered.

"Yeah, I'm going in today for an interview."

"Interview already?"

"They're holding open interviews."

"That's great!" Mary smiled, cleaning up the breakfast mess. "Anywho, what were you and Eddie up to last night," Mary asked casually, wiping the counters off.

"It was alright, we watched tv." Jamie looked at her weirdly, he began drinking his milk, praying she wouldn't say what he thought she would next.

"You guys didn't have sex or anything did you?" He damn near choked on his milk. "Oh my." she watched him coughing.

"Why would you say that?" Jamie asked getting his coughs under control.

"Well because you guys were wearing different outfits than what we left you in! Jamie, I need you to use protection!" His eyes filled with horror, the spot on assumptions from his mother never fails.

"I am not talking to you about this." Jamie stood up taking his plate.

"Tell me you used protection, Jameson! I don't want my 3rd grandchild coming from my youngest son yet!" Mary shouted he could not believe this.

"Of course I did mom!" He snapped immediately regretting it. Her reaction said it all. "Not.. that we did.. but when we do. I will... I mean." he tried to fix what the hell he broke.

"I'm going to have your father talk to you about all this." Mary scoffed walking off.

"Shit." Jamie quaked in a whisper regretful of his response.

* * *

"Your tie is uneven." Frank peeked into Jamie's room. Jamie sighed annoyed. He knew the exact reason why his father was in his bedroom. Frank walked up to Jamie and began fixing his tie for him, Jamie looked away refusing to make eye contact his cheeks a bit flushed. "Are you nervous?" Frank finished.

"I mean a little." Jamie pondered.

"I think you got it.."

"Yeah, you Joe and mom" Jamie replied, finally looking at his dad. " I talked to Joe he gave me a few tips for the job interview but I'm still a little scared."

"You think you can balance school, baseball, and this job?" Frank asked honestly.

"Well yeah I hope, I only two days a week."

"You know we don't mind giving you money-"

"I know dad." Jamie interrupted. "But I need my own money, like when I take Eddie to the movies I don't want to ask you guys for 20 bucks." Jamie touted.

"I understand," Frank proudly smiled standing up from Jamie's desk chair. "Well then, I will see you when you get home, good luck son." Jamie was taken back a little maybe his mother hadn't spoken to his father yet he didn't know, he finished getting ready and headed out of the house.

Frank poured himself another glass of coffee with the same smile he had on his face from before he was so proud of his children, especially his youngest son going out to get his first job, but he was nervous for his son's happiness, NYPD should be raiding Eddie's home and arresting her father sometime in the next week in a half not to mention Jamie's birthday is in three days, Before his thoughts could continue further he heard footsteps behind him.

"You speak to him?" Mary asked her arms crossed. Frank turned around making eye contact with his wife who looked very serious.

"I did." As bad as he wanted to brush it off, he couldn't lie to her "But not about that." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honey listen-"

"Frank, why didn't you talk to him about it?" Mary was definitely upset.

"Because he's doing so well... He just left for his job interview." He noticed mid-sentence Mary was ready to interrupt him. "He's not a kid anymore."

"He is 17 and is having sex, Frank!"

"He's 18 in 3 days!" Frank defended.

"So if Erin was doing the same thing at his age what would you say?" Mary began arguing. "Because I see no difference!"

"Mary you have to understand we cannot filter his life anymore!" Frank shouted really gaining her attention, he lowered his tone. "I know it's hard… but Jamie is not our sweet little 6 year old anymore, He's getting a job, going off to college, yes, he'll still be in this city but he'll be living on campus, He is a young adult, Jamie would never do something he shouldn't be, I know he's not having unprotected sex, I know he's being the responsible young man we both raised him to be, be we can no longer filter what he does." Mary stayed quiet for a bit, as much as she hates to admit it, her husband is right.

"Okay," Mary mumbled. "He's still my baby… it's just so hard." Mary teared up a bit. Frank hugged his wife.

"He's our baby, our youngest." Mary nodded, it's so difficult watching her youngest child become an adult.

* * *

"So how many days would you be available for?" The man asked filling out paperwork.

"For right now I'm available for 5 days but around the end of July, I'll only be available for 1 or 2 days because of college and baseball.

"Okay well, you're hired." those words kind of sent chills. "I'll just need a few more things from you and you can start on Monday." The man and Jamie stood up shaking hands.

"Thank you, sir." Jamie beamed. After leaving his interview his excitement can no longer wait he has to tell her. Jamie drove down the road towards Eddie's home, he pulled his car over for damn near the 10th time because a police car sped past lights flashing, he hoped everything was alright this is one of the nicest suburban neighborhoods in Brooklyn, finally turning down the street to Eddie's house he saw a pool of police cars parked outside of her home. His heartbeat skyrocketed unaware of what could've happened, he quickly parked rushing down near the house, right when he was close enough he was intercepted by an officer.

"You can't go any further than this." The officer stopped him in his tracks.

"You don't understand my girlfriend lives here… what happened?" Jamie was definitely uneased.

"It's an investigation like I said you cannot go any further than this." The officer was a bit of an ass. Jamie looked past time seeing what looked to be detectives caring cardboard boxes from the home, his eyes searched some more finally landing on a blonde sitting in the curb talking to men in suits around her, she was clearly crying and distraught.

"Eddie!" Jamie yelled catching her attention, she wiped her tears saying something to the detectives which they nodded and Eddie ran over to Jamie. "She sobbed in his arms devastated.

"Eddie, what happened?" Jamie asked but her cries grew louder, "Eddie you scaring me, you can tell me." Jamie assured. It took a minute but Eddie calmed down enough to speak.

"We were all home and next thing I knew cops stormed in. They put my dad in handcuffs." Eddie sobbed some more, Jamie held her a bit tighter. "They said he stole from people Jamie… Millions, he took everything from people he ruined so many lives." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Jamie was at a complete loss of words.

"I feel so played Jamie, he's lied to us all for so long, they said he ran a Ponzi scheme." Her sadness now turning to anger

"Is your mom okay?" Jamie asked looking over not seeing her anywhere.

"They took her to the precinct for questioning she was just as shocked as me," Eddie explained but nothing scared her more than knowing her mother was involved. "Jamie if she's involved…" Eddie shuddered.

"Eddie she's not." Jamie tried to stop her worst fear but honestly, he had no idea if what he was saying was true or not.

"We don't know that." She agonized.

"We have to believe that." She just nodded her head to Jamie's words. The detective walked over to get Eddie and finish whatever they started.

"Edit come with me please." The female detective directed I don't want to go without him." She looked over at Jamie, Eddie stayed where she stood trembling with fear.

"I'm sorry but he can't come it's an active investigation." Jamie could tell Eddie was going to protest.

"It's okay babe, I'm not going anywhere just finished with the detective and ill be here when you get back." His voice was so soothing.

"O-okay." Eddie followed the lady. Jamie was in complete shock he couldn't believe what was happening right in front of him he sat on the curb, not passing where the officer told him not to. He looked around only to find Eddie's Neighbors huddle up obviously gossiping, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

It had to have been, 30 minutes until he heard Eddie's voice again his head snapped up watching the detective walk her back over. The sadness she once had on her face disappeared, it was replaced with anger and a hint of disappointment.

"Since you're 18 Eddie you're free to go, thank you for your cooperation." Eddie just nodded her head. She brushed past Jamie walking to his car. Jamie smiled nicely at the detective and followed after her.

"So-" Jamie began unlocking his car doors.

"Can we just go?" Eddie interrupted, having yet to even look at him.

"Yeah sure." He started the car, he drove past the huge presence of police to out of the neighborhood.

"Where do you wann-"

"Anywhere but here." Eddie interrupted once again. Jamie nodded, if she was going to interrupt him every time he tried to speak, he had no idea what to say.

"Are you hungry?" Jamie asked pulling into the sonic drive-thru.

"No." She answered blandly.

"Are you sure?" She looked at him completely annoyed. He looked away nervously and began ordering his food, after receiving his food he drove and drove and drove.

"Where are we going?" Eddie asked.

"My place," Jamie replied, slipping his milkshake.

milkshake

"Okay." Eddie was a bit nervous and definitely embarrassed, she thought that Jamie's family is the epitome of perfect, they were all standup people with careers in law-enforcement and here is her family, "It's so embarrassing Jamie."

"No one in my family is going to judge you," Jamie replied.

"I don't know…" Eddie began.

"They're not going to," Jamie said seriously.

"Okay." Eddie is built-up with emotions, Jamie pulled into his driveway putting his car in the park.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, I promise," Jamie promised.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **plenty of work lined up next chapter it's already started! REVIEW, please!**


	17. Chapter 17

Eddie held the door handle and just stared at it, she slowly let it go and turn to face Jamie who was already watching her. "Jamie, I just-" All of Eddie's emotions flooded her mind again and she just began sobbing.

"Eddie don't cry." Jamie brought her into a hug, being in his arms was a relief. He kissed her forehead, releasing the hug lifting up her chin looking her in the eyes. "Please don't cry babe," he wiped her tears away. She nodded her head, A few minutes passed and they were finally ready to go inside. When the two entered the home they overheard Mary and Frank in the kitchen casually talking Jamie turned to her.

"You can go to my room, I'll talk to them." Eddie went up the stairs and Jamie then entered the kitchen.

"Hey, honey." Mary smiled setting down her wine glass.

"Oh hey guys," Jamie gulped. "Is it okay if Eddie stays over?" Mary suddenly turned into a worried mommy bear.

"Of course! Is everything okay?" Clueless Mary wondered. Frank took another sip of his wine.

"Listen, she's still upset about everything but her dad was arrested today," Mary jaw dropped. Frank's eyes widened, not because of the arrest but because of the timing of it. " Apparently he's been running a Ponzi scheme."

"That poor baby." Mary wept.

"Where is Eddie?" Frank asked.

"I told her to go to my room, she is confused and upset but I just wanted to run it past you guys."

"Of course she can stay!" Mary stood up. Frank nodded his head agreeing.

"Is her mother okay?" Frank wondered.

"She was taken in for questioning."

"Oh my." Mary covered her mouth. "Let Eddie know she is welcomed to stay here as long as she'd like." Jamie smiled.

"Thanks, mom." He turned away ran up the stairs.

"I just can't believe that." Mary pouted.

"Yeah." Frank was stuck in deep thought.

"You didn't seem to surprise." Frank's thoughts stopped immediately.

"Believe me, I was definitely surprised to hear it."

* * *

Jamie sat at his desk periodically peeking over at Eddie who was laying in his bed, the movie Jamie had put on was Pocahontas but Eddie knew he only did it to make her feel better but she was grateful for it.

"Stop watching me, Jamie." Jamie looked away. Eddie sat up to face him. "I really am okay."

"It's okay if you want to talk about anything." Jamie offered. Eddie shook her head no.

"I'm okay," Eddie smiled. "I really do appreciate you. I'm sorry, for being mean earlier."

"Don't worry about it, as long as you're doing okay then everything is okay." A soft knock was heard at the door, they both turned their heads to find Mary at the door.

"Eddie, your mother's on the phone." Mary smiled slightly. Eddie followed Mary down the stairs, Jamie was not lagging far behind. Mary laid a hand of comfort on Eddie's shoulder, she left the kitchen to give her privacy. Jamie was about to follow his mother then:

"You don't have to go." Jamie nodded at her words, he took a seat at the table. Eddie took a deep breath and finally answered picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Edit sweetheart- how are you."

"I'm fine, I'm at Jamie's," Eddie answered blandly. "What's up with you are you-"

"I'm fine I'm going back home in an hour or so, so I will explain everything at home-"

"I'm not going back there." Eddie interrupted. There was an awkward pause on the line.

"What do you mean you're not coming home?" Lena's voice was stern.

"That's not a home mom!" Eddie snapped over the phone. "Dad-" Eddie choked. "Dad is a crook, everything... that house, our lifestyle... it's all a big lie!"

"So where will you be staying!" Lena asked her voice raised as well.

"Jamie's mother said I can stay here as long as I like and I start school in two weeks, and ill move into my dorm, thankfully on scholarship or I'd lose that too."

"If that's the way you want it to be Edit," Lena replied. "Just be safe okay? I'll give you a call later when I find out more." the two ended the call.

"Are you okay?" Jamie carefully gauged her.

"I am." Eddie seemed to reply truthfully. "Its good knowing she's not staying there but I can't stay in that house." Jamie nodded.

"Well since you're staying here do you at least want to go home to get a few things?" Jamie offered.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not."

After Eddie returned to her home, she grabbed all the clothes she will be needing for the next week or so, her plan was to come back once again to grab everything and take it back to her dorm when school was ready to start, when they returned to Jamie house Eddie had taken a shower and after her It was Jamie's turn, when he had emerged from the bathroom he went into his room not finding Eddie, he dried his hair and went downstairs to find her on the couch in her pajamas looking through a photo album.

"There you are." he smiled, she looked up at him.

"Hey." she smiled back continuing to look through the photos.

"What's the story behind this?" Jamie walked over and sat down to see what she was talking about. The photo was Jamie and Mason looking sad. Jamie did his adorable little laugh. sitting up to tell the story.

"So this was freshman year in high school but that night Mason's girlfriend at the time invited everyone over for a little party among close friends so we snuck out."

* * *

 _ **3 ½ years ago.**_

 _"So will you be there?" Lindsey held Mason's hand._

 _"I don't know. asking my dad… plus Reagan can never go anywhere…"_

 _"Okay." she seemed disappointed, "I hope to see you tonight, if not I guess I'll see you Monday." After school was let out Mason stood leaning on the wall waiting for Jamie to come outside and his father arrives, Mason was stuck in deep thought he had no idea how he could sneak out, for him personally he wasn't too worried but he had to bring along Jamie._

 _"You alive?" Jamie stood there confused Mason looked like he was mentally on a different planet._

 _"Reagan." Mason looked at him. Jamie's eyes widened he knew Mason was up to something._

 _"No… mhmm." Jamie protested he began walking back the other way._

 _"Wait a second!" Mason ran up to him. "You jerk you didn't even know what I was going to say." Mason pouted._

 _"I didn't need to Mason, I know that look." Jamie slapped Mason's hand off his shoulder. "That look every time gets me grounded in the near future and this is my first year of high school and I really don't want to be grounded." The golden boy preached._

 _"Yes, exactly it's our first year of high school!" Mason said enthusiastically. "But tonight can be our first high school party." Mason smiled, raising his eyebrows._

 _"I'll pass." Jamie shot him down. Mason's jaw dropped. 'Plan b' Mason thought._

 _"Please Reagan!" Mason begged._

 _"Lindsey is throwing a big party, and I can't go without you." Mason pleaded._

 _"You think my parents are going to let me go to a party?" Jamie laughed at the thought of the idea._

 _"No. But you can sleep at my house and we can go." Jamie thought about it, Mason knew he was reeling Jamie in. 'Now time for the final piece' Mason decided_

 _"Lauren Prescott will be there." Mason saw the different look in his eyes._

 _"Maybe." Mason got excited, Jamie was in even though he hadn't said it. Mason grabbed Jamie into a headlock_

 _"This is going to be a lot of fun Reagan."_

 _"Let me go." Jamie tried to fight his way out of it. Mason's dad finally arrived in the pickup zone._

 _"Don't say a word to my dad." they both hopped into the pickup truck._

 _"Hey, what was that about?" David laughed at the scuffle._

 _"Oh just betting Jamie on who's going to win next week's football game the Jets or the Giants." Jamie nodded his head agreeing to Mason's white lie._

 _David laughed again. "How was your first week of high school?"_

 _"Good! baseball tryouts are in spring so we're really excited about that."_

 _"You two freshman on varsity, I'm calling it now."_

 _"Come on dad! don't jinx us!" Mason complained. "Oh, and I was going to ask can Jamie sleepover?"_

 _"You know I don't mind." David reminded. After getting home Jamie went upstairs and paced his bedroom, 'It would be a great idea, Lauren will be there.' Jamie thought. Jamie finally decided he was going to go. Jamie grabbed a few clothes throwing them in a backpack and he headed downstairs only to run into Danny._

 _"Get out of the way." Jamie couldn't understand why he was still standing there after bumping into him._

 _"When you say sorry, I will." Danny flicked his forehead, walking away._

 _"Ugh." Jamie grabbed his bag from_ _the floor._

 _"Where are you going," Frank asked sitting in the living room._

 _"I'm sleeping over Mason's," Jamie replied._

 _"You're not going to tell us about your first week of high school?" Mary asked._

 _"It was okay mom, me and Mason met a lot of people, the teachers are cool too." Jamie kept it short and simple._

 _"You're always hanging out with Mas, don't get me wrong I love the kid, he's my third brother but you literally have no other friends." Danny negatively mentioned._

 _"Duh, that my brother," Jamie replied. "Besides Joe and Malcolm hung out way more than Mason and I when they were our age." Mary and Frank agreed. "Okay well, I'm off." Jamie rushed out the house he ran five houses down to Mason's when he arrived he unlocked the door, kicked off his shoes and headed upstairs to Mason's room._

 _"So what's the plan?" Jamie dropped his bag on the floor._

 _"Shhh!" Mason couldn't believe how loud he said that._

 _"My Mom won't be home until tomorrow night and my dad is leaving to work around 9 pm tonight."_

 _"And are you sure he's going to work," Jamie asked_

 _"Yeah he's has a 16-hour shift," Mason answered._

 _"Sheesh, the life of a firefighter." Jamie countered._

 _"But he's taking my mom's car, its better on gas." Mason was building up to something Jamie definitely won't like. "We're going to take his car,"_

 _"What! no way!" Mason put his hand over Jamie's mouth"_

 _"Shut up." Mason shushed. Jamie slapped his hand away._

 _"We can't go joyriding!? what if we get caught?"_

 _"We won't! she only lives 3 miles away! and I know how to drive."_

 _"We're 15 years old! and you driving a little bit because your grandpa lives on a farm in Kansas in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean you can drive in the city!"_

 _"Just do it we won't get caught. Do it for Lauren."_

 _"Shut up dude," Mason smirked at him evilly. Jamie just laughed and shook his head he could believe they were about to do this. Hours later just as planned Mason's father left and took Mason's mother's car with him. Mason and Jamie grabbed the keys and turned off all the lights in the house._

 _"Do you even know how to start it?" Jamie watched him._

 _"Of course I do!" Mason started the truck, he backed out of the driveway and began their journey on the road, Jamie watched him and the road like a hawk but surprisingly he didn't do a bad job, When they arrived at Lindsey's house the blocked was packed with other vehicles, after finding somewhere to park the truck they made their way into the party._

 _After all the nights fun Mason looked at the clock and seen the time, it was 1 am. His eyes widened and he jumped up, gaining the attention of Jamie he was talking to Lauren._

 _"I gotta go," Jamie said to her._

 _"It was nice talking to you, we have to talk more." She smiled._

 _"I have to go, babe." Mason kissed her. Jamie and Mason ran to the truck which thankfully was still parked in the same place, he started it up and they both drove back to Mason's, Mason mimicked his father's parking to the best of his ability._

 _"The lights are still off." Mason sighed relieved "No one has been home."_

 _"Dude Lauren and I talked, it was crazy! we've never held a conversation that long man!" Jamie said excitedly. Mason began took unlock his front door._

 _"That's good Jamie aren't you glad you-" Mason's and Jamie's Jaw hit the floor after turning on the light._

 _"Have a good night?" Frank sat there in a robe and house shoes. Jamie backed into the wall the furthest he could from his father sitting right there with a camera._

 _"Nice drive?" David stared at the keys in Mason's hands. Mason stuck in the same nervous stance._

"This picture is definitely going into the family photo album." Frank snapped a picture of their faces.

 _"What are you guys doing here." Mason thought to ask the obvious._

 _"No, the question is why you both weren't here, along with my truck?" David rose his voice._

 _"We took it." Jamie looked over at Mason,_

 _"Where did you two go?" Frank asked in the same pissed-off demeanor as David._

 _"we went to a party," Jamie answered quietly._

 _"I can't hear you, Jameson." Frank rarely uses Jamie's real name so he knew his dad was pissed off._

 _"We went to a party," Jamie replied._

 _"A party? in my truck?" David needed a verbal agreement._

 _"I'm sorry Dad." Mason pleaded he was obviously scared._

 _"I don't wanna hear it." David snapped. "Come here." Mason hesitantly looked over at Jamie before he walked slowly over to his dad, Mason arrived terrified of what was to happen next. David held out his hand._

 _"Give me my keys." Mason really thought he was going to spank him. Jamie sighed relieved._

 _"You aren't off the hook." Frank scold._

 _"It's not Jamie's fault... I wanted-"_

 _"We both wanted to go. We're sorry it won't happen again." Jamie took the blame and split it half and half._

 _"I know it won't happen again," Frank stood up and approached Jamie. Jamie back further into the corner afraid._

 _"You're grounded for 8 months." Frank declared. Jamie's skin crawled, but he refused to argue. "Let's go." Frank grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the house._

 _"Bye Mas." The door closed shut._

 _"Go to your room Mason." David was so disappointed. Mason began walking up the stairs when he turned around and said:_

 _"How did you know? I thought you had work." David sat his cup on the table looking Mason in the eye._

 _"You asked if Jamie could sleepover…" Mason stood there confused. "In the last 15 years when have you ever asked if Jamie could sleepover?" Mason's skin crawled to his father's words, he was right, Jamie just usually slept over without permission._

 _"So you called off work?" Mason needed his facts straight. David nodded his head yes._

 _"I knew you both were up to something, but this? I had no idea. You're grounded for a year Mason, Joyriding at 15? In this big of a city do you know how dangerous that is? just go to your room I'll be up there to collect your PlayStation and TV."_

* * *

"A year!? you got grounded for 8 months?" Jamie nodded his head to her words.

"That smirk he does always ended with us getting grounded." Eddie laughed "I only seen Mason at school and practice we weren't allowed to hang out in the time we were grounded."

"All that so Mason could see his girlfriend?" Jamie nodded his head yes. "Wow. You have to tell me more stories like this of you and Mas." Jamie could tell she was cheering up, so he decided to go on telling the stories.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Jamie finds out Joe and Danny knew?**

 **Jamie finds something Mason left for him.**

 **AND MORE! stay tuned! the more reviews the faster I will update!**


	18. Chapter 18

After Jamie told stories from his childhood he had fallen asleep, Eddie turned to her left to just admire him, meeting Jamie has been the blessing of her life, she had no idea how she would have gotten through these last two days without him. She gently got up wandering into the kitchen for water, finding Mary and Erin talking among each other, Erin stopped by to drop off the food for Sunday.

"Hey, Eddie." Erin smiled, putting her coat on.

"Hey." Eddie smiled never really had the chance to speak to Erin much, but she always admired her as a woman, she was so accomplished and so beautiful.

"Where's Jamie?" Mary wondered not seeing him behind her.

"Oh, he's asleep in the living room." Eddie grabbed a water bottle from the fridge taking a seat at the table.

"I'll get him a blanket," Mary got up from the kitchen table.

"So how are you holding up," Erin asked, she obviously knows about her family's situation. Eddie's smile began to vanish.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "My whole life is a lie… my dad ruined lives, saying it's embarrassing doesn't even scratch the surface." Erin nodded.

"It must be hard, but you know we're here for you." Eddie smiled nodding.

"I appreciate you all so much and Jamie…" Eddie paused. "He has really been there I really do love him."

"Aweee" Erin gushed. "Jamie is the world's biggest sweetheart… It's crazy to think he'll be 18 tomorrow." A shock wave was sent through Eddie's skin.

"He will be," Eddie replied she was shocked to be reminded this way, everything happening between her and her family took away everything.

"Any plans?" Erin wondered.

"I don't know." Eddie held her head. "I've been so sad about everything it totally took me off guard and he was still there for me the whole time."

"I get it, Eddie." Erin understood.

* * *

Jamie's eyes peered open slowly, finally getting a clear vision. He was still in the living room with a blanket he didn't fall asleep with and his girlfriend nowhere in sight. He removed the blanket going into the kitchen 10:34 the kitchen clock read, his mother was at work which explains why he slept in so late and without breakfast. When Jamie went upstairs he first looked in his room finding no one, then he looked in Erin's old room, she wasn't there either, he looked in every room in the house, including his parents, he was home alone.

"They all left me." Jamie shook his head, obviously, his parents are at work but that doesn't explain Eddie's absence.

"He grabbed the house phone, thinking maybe she went home but there was no answer there. There were 11 missed calls and messages from his high school teammates, he listened to every single one of them giving them all a callback. Jamie then went back into the living room taking a seat in the same spot he had fallen asleep, he noticed a piece of paper he hadn't before.

The paper read:

 _"Hey Jamie, I have a few errands today and a lot to think about, I will be back over to your place as soon as I can, - Eddie"_

Jamie pouted, he thought everything was good last night, he couldn't understand why she would just leave without saying a word. Jamie placed the note down going into the bathroom he cleaned himself up leaving the house.

* * *

Jamie rang the doorbell looking around the yard he basically grew up running around in. "Jamie sweetheart." Jamie turned around to a female voice he hadn't really heard in a while.

"Mrs. Reid!" Jamie smiled giving her a hug, she invited him in.

"I haven't seen you around in a while," She smiled at him. They both took seats on the couches. "Happy birthday, Jamie."

"Thank you so much and I know! I've missed you a lot." Jamie replied.

"Well, while we wait for David to come home from the store tell me, how are things?"

"I don't know." Jamie chuckled. "I woke up this morning and everyone was gone including my girlfriend-"

"You have a girlfriend!" Amanda's eyes had stars in them, she needed to hear everything.

"Yeah I do," Jamie smiled. "Her name is Edit but everyone calls her Eddie."

"Oh, that's right! Mason mentioned before; he said you two aren't partners anymore and Eddie is your partner." Amanda laughed. 'What a big mouth,' he thought remembering Mason.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"I'm happy for you Jamie." Amanda genuinely replied. "Are you guys doing anything for your birthday today?" Jamie smile kinda shifted.

"I don't, I don't think she knows it's my birthday, I never told her when my birthday was."

"You've never been big on telling others about your birthday." Amanda laughed, "I'll tell you what if you have no plans tonight come to hang out with me and David, we'll make you dinner." Jamie nodded.

"I think I'll hold you to that."

"The offer still stands even tomorrow," Amanda vowed.

"Sounds like a plan," Jamie stood up. "Is it okay if I hang out in Mas room for a bit?"

"Go for it." Arriving upstairs, Jamie clenched Mason's door handle before opening it. Everything... five months later was exactly the same, the same wrinkles in the bed the few shirts on the floor near the laundry basket. It was obvious Amanda or David would come in and wipe off his nightstand and desk, Tv, etc there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. Jamie took a seat on the couch Jamie has slept on for so long before, to think Mason hasn't occupied this room in this long hurt him. His eyes wandered around the room to a camcorder on top of his desk, he opened it up finding no sim card, raising suspicion he scanned the top of the desk for it, it wasn't there, he then opened the first two draws gently but thoroughly looking through them, he then opened the third drawer moving a piece of paper then finding a little grey and red sim card.

"Here it is." Jamie couldn't understand why it was in the bottom drawer anyways but he sat back down on the couch anyways. The first video that popped up was a 30-second video:

 _"You always cheat!" Jamie looked into the camera, Mason laughed like crazy after beating Jamie four times. Jamie pushed the camera out of his face which caused Mason to laugh harder._

 _"You're supposed to be the smart one! why do I keep beating you at chest?" Jamie then went after Mason the video became shaken and then ended._

That immediately brought a smile to Jamie's face. He began to watch all sorts of videos, from them hanging out or at the park playing basketball, or even simple videos of Mason and his family. The next video well, it had a different vibe altogether. Mason was sat what looked like at his desk table, the video was around a minute and twenty seconds.

Jamie nervously hit play:

" _Hey, Jamie,"_ Those words made his heart damn near stop. The video then proceeded:

" _I'm making this video for the graduation party that I know we'll have, I wanted to say I'm crazy proud of you! we started school together and now we're ending it together too, you pushed me through a lot academically." Mason began laughing. "Thank you for helping me with my homework all these years, I'm going to be graduating soon thanks to your help, you're the best brother anyone could ever hope for and I'm excited to go to college." Mason smiled, he looked away like he wanted to add something else. "I'm not dumb Jamie. I know you don't want to go to UCLA with me, Hell its-"_ _Mason looked at something them continued "February 26th and you're not committed, if you don't end up going with me, I know you'll like Columbia and I'm always going to be coming home to visit or you can come out to Los Angeles and we can explore, find some cute babes." Mason laughed. "I'll cut that part out, but I can't wait for life after high school, no matter what, we're brothers for life." Mason reached towards the camera and the video immediately ended._

Jamie's eyes were soaked by the tears streaming down his face Jamie sat the camera down he held his face and the tears just kept coming.

"Amanda told me you were here-" David entered Mason's room finding Jamie sobbing. "Hey, Hey-" David cautiously approached Jamie kneeling at his side. "What's going on? talk to me?" David did not expect this. Jamie handed him the camera.

"Hit play." Jamie choked, his eyes still covered. David looked at it getting the same nervous feeling as Jamie, he hit play and the video began all over again.

"He said its February 26th." Jamie cried more.

"A week before he-" David choked. wiping the tears from his eyes.

Jamie had calmed down a lot. "I can't believe he knew… he knew I wasn't going to UCLA."

"He really did know you." David smiled looking for any more videos after that but, that video was the very last thing he had recorded.

"There are more videos, lots of them before this one, mainly Mas being himself or playing pranks, you're in some of them so Amanda." Jamie spoiled it.

"You know when I first found this camera it had nothing in it, Just thought he took the card to school or something, Thank you for finding this." David's eyes were glazed.

* * *

Hours later Jamie returned home, finding his two obnoxious brothers in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday J!" Joe smiled.

"Happy born day kid," Danny said right after. Jamie smiled at them. "Mom's upstairs right now," planning your birthday dinner for Saturday."

"That's great." Jamie sat at the table, sitting down the camera as well.

"What's that?" Joe looked at it confused. Jamie opened the camera hitting play, Joe and Danny interested, right after the video ended both of them felt their skin-crawled like hell.

"Mas." Danny sat back.

"Wow." Joe had no words.

"You found this today?" Danny quavered. Jamie nodded.

"Where's Eddie." Joe wondered.

"I don't, she said she had things to do today," He replied blandly. "Does she know today's your birthday?" Joe questioned. Jamie shrugged.

"You need to start telling people about your birthday." Danny acknowledged. Jamie laughed shaking his head.

"Ackerman following out that raid ruined the week for everyone," Joe said Danny kicked him under the table. Joe bit his lip hoping Jamie did not pick up on what he said. Jamie sat there quietly trying to understand what the hell Joe met and then.. it hit him.

"The detective I met two weeks ago?" Jamie stood up from the table. "He was with dad? He asked me if I knew anything about Eddie's dad. You all knew what the hell!" Jamie was pissed off but just like a Reagan perspective always 10/10.

"Listen, kid-" Danny began.

"No screw that, you could have told me!"

"You know we couldn't have-"

"Yes, you could've, look how this week has turned out! it sure as hell would've saved a lot of heartbreak!"

"You plan on going to law school right have Columbia.. you of all people should know.. growing up in this family we couldn't risk telling you about an ongoing investigation about Eddie's father."

"Yeah right-" Jamie huffed getting up from the table. "You both are so damn inconsiderate." Jamie grabbed the camera storming off upstairs.

"Hey-" Jamie ran passed his mother closing his bedroom door. Mary went downstairs to find her two sons looking regretful. "What did you two do?" Mary stammered.

* * *

Jamie was furious not only did his father and brothers know they didn't tell him and look where they are now, he looked over at his bedroom clock and it read: 3:13. His thoughts were eating him alive, when his mother knocked at his door, he was ready to yell at Joe and Danny if it was them.

"Oh hey, mom." Jamie laid back again.

"I heard, I'm sorry about that, but they were just doing their jobs,"

"Work over family loyalty right?" Jamie countered.

"Jamie it's your birthday, don't let this ruin your day, because if you had a heads up or not it still would've happened." Jamie nodded to his mother's words. "Also Eddie's on the phone." Jamie jumped up.

"You could've started with that?!" Jamie walked downstairs, seeing Joe and Danny was still here he just turned away not saying a word to them.

"Hello?" Jamie answered.

"Hey Jamie," Eddie replied she seemed okay.

"Where have you been? I went to sleep and you were gone…." Jamie replied.

"I had a few things to take care of, but I've been thinking… we need to talk, can you meet me at Queen's central park? near the playground." Eddie said Jamie's stomach flipped.

"You're in queens?" Jamie had to verify.

"Yeah," Eddie replied.

"Okay… well, I'll be there soon." Jamie ended the call,

"Where are you going?" Joe asked watching Jamie leave out of the front door.

"Going out," Jamie replied, his attitude still there.

"Everyone will be here for your birthday later." Joe reminded.

"I'll be back by then." Jamie closed the door walking out. Joe sighed slipping more into his seat.

"Joe get over it, Jamie is old enough to know why we didn't tell him, it's his fault for being immature." Joe thought about Danny's words. "Want another drink?".

* * *

Jamie arrived at the park he found a parking spot, when he got out of the car there were a lot of kids and families around it was a warm summer evening, after all, he looked around and around but Eddie was nowhere in sight 'By the playground.' he remembered her words.

"Jamie." He turned around and there she was, dressed in a beautiful summer dress with sandals. "Happy Birthday, Babe." Those words from her gave him shivers, she had a black large square box in her hand, Jamie followed her to the pallet picnic she already had prepared. "I'm sorry, I made everything so-" She watched him cover his eyes with his forearm. "Jamie..." He laughed a bit before removing his arm.

"I'm not the type of guy who would ever bring up his own birthday, not my style." Jamie's eyes were glazed.

"I'm sorry, that I wasn't there for earlier today… with everything that happened this week I forgot about your birthday so I got up really early this morning to make lunch and plan this out, I wanted you to be surprised-"

"I definitely am surprised…" Jamie laughed shaking his head as if he had something to say.

"What?" Eddie handed him his lunch.

"When I came here I was thinking you wanted to break up with me and how I could save our relation-"

"Oh no." Eddie sorta laughed, "I'm sorry! I didn't want you to think that but I obviously made it like that… Here." she handed him the box, he placed his lunch aside,

"You wrapped this?" Jamie was surprised it was wrapped so nicely like a mom had done it. She nodded.

"Thank you." He replied genuinely. He pulled the item from the box. A Yankees jersey, with his favorite player's number on the back.

"I thought you could use it for the Yankees vs Red sox tickets Erin and Danny got for you." Jamie continues looking through the box, where he found a polaroid picture of the two from one of their first few dates and also a Yankee's lanyard and a Happy birthday card signed with Eddie's name.

"I'll keep them forever." He hugged her tightly. after fixing everything and putting them back in the box the two began to eat; "Listen I was at Mason's earlier today and I found a video he made a week before he died." Her skin crawled.

"Wha.. what was it about?" Eddie sat her food down.

"It was a congratulation on graduating we were going to have a graduation party and he made the video for it.. babe he knew I did want to go to Los Angeles…"

"He really does know you." Eddie smiled

"I'll show you the video when we go home." Eddie nodded.

"Sounds great."

* * *

"Really Joe." Frank threw his hands in the air. Joe sat further into his seat.

"I didn't know how could he had figured it out and within seconds?"

"He's a Reagan that's why!" Danny mused

"You think he's going to be mad for long?" Erin asked.

"Of course, he's pissed that we didn't give him a heads up!" The front door unlocked and they all went silent Erin ran over to the corner getting the number 18 candles for the cake. Jamie and Eddie walked into the kitchen greeted by everyone including Linda.

"Happy birthday!" He smiled at them all.

"Thank you, guys."

* * *

 _ **TBC!**_

 _ **Please review! I promise I will update more when I know people are interested! also Merry Christmas! and Happy holidays! I hope you all have a great New Year! the next update is coming soon!**_

 _ **ONLY 2-4 more chapters left! should I continue this story later on in their lives? or should I do a remake and add Mason into another story-line? Please let me know!**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Armin Janko please rise." The Judge ordered. Eddie watched every move her father made, Armin did as he was told and stood. "You are accused of participating in a Ponzi scheme which has led to Money laundering, embezzlement, and tax evasion." The judge lifted his head to meet eyes with Armin. "How do you plead to these charges?" Jamie looked over at Eddie watching her every move.

"Not guilty." Armin's voice cracked. Eddie squinted in disappointment. The court proceeded and Eddie's father was definitely going on trial, he was denied bail and his sentencing was set for 3 weeks from the current date, the marshal officers led Armin away, right before he exited the courtroom his eyes finally landed on Eddie.

"I love you Edit!" Armin yelled he was then behind the doors out of sight. Eddie stood up leaving the courtroom, Jamie followed in close pursuit behind her.

"Eddie-"

"Jamie I'm fine." She turned around, there were no tears, no anything.

"Are you sure because you just jumped up and left."

"It's because I regret coming here." She replied back. "I will never attend another one of these things again." She was dead serious.

"He's your dad Eddie." Jamie was concerned.

"Yeah and he's facing 30 years. If he cared anything about me he wouldn't have done what he's done." Eddie preached coldly.

"Alright." Jamie of course, had more to say but he didn't want to argue right now. Eddie was quiet the whole ride home and when the two returned to his home, she went to the bathroom, Jamie sighed and went upstairs to his room turning on his PlayStation console and began playing games when Eddie had returned 30 something minutes later she laid in his bed with her back turned to him, Jamie continued for a few more games and was sick of the silence.

"Eddie," Jamie uttered, a response went unheard. He stood up, "I really think we should-" Eddie laid there in a ball-like position with both arms wrapped around her stomach her face scrunched in pain

"Are you okay?" He worriedly asked.

"My stomach hurts.."

"Why does it hurt?" She had yet to answer. "Should I call my mom? she's a nurse." Jamie said in a panic as if Eddie hadn't known his mother was a nurse. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No." She laughed at him. "I have cramps, I just got my period." His jaw dropped.

"Oh." He felt so awkward and embarrassed, "Do you like... need anything to make it stop." Eddie sat up looking at him, she rolled her eyes laying back down laughing. "I'm serious!" He laughed.

"Well since you insist could you go to the store and get me some Tylenol? Oh and some tampons."

He backed up shaking his head no. "I can't go into the section!" Jamie uttered.

"And why not?"

"It's weird!" He cringed.

"You're just getting a box of tampons," Eddie replied. He thought for a second shaking his head.

"I used to go with Erin when I was younger there no way, I don't know which to get! I mean there are like thousands of boxes."

"I can tell you the name and size."

"There are different sizes?" Jamie had to verify.

"Just get Tampax pearl and the regular size."

"Tampax? and how do I know if it's regular size."

"Read the box, Jamie." Eddie barked. "It's not rocket science."

"Ahhh fine." Jamie grabbed his keys off his desk. "The tampons and the tylenol.. do you want something to eat?"

"No, I could just go downstairs and make soup, Thank you, Jamie I really do appreciate it." She smirked at his embarrassment.

"You're welcome." He bit his lip trying to hide the embarrassment. He drove to the nearest Walmart, while inside he looked around for a few minutes finding the aisle he dreaded so much going down, He looked around him finally going down the aisle. He smiled politely at a lady also looking.

"Tampax pearl, Tampax pearl." He mumbled, finally finding it, he knelt down reading the boxes. "It really does say 'regular'." He grabbed the box, he walked into the next aisle finding the Tylenol. He felt relief walking to the pay counter it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"Jamie?" He recognized that voice, he turned around, "How are things?" She smiled.

"Lauren! things are great just enjoying the break before school, what about you?"

"Just picking up a few things before I leave for college."

"You're going to Miami right?" She nodded. "I leave next weekend, aren't you going to UCLA?"

"Columbia," She turned her head to the side. "I decided I wanted to stay home."

"Oh! I had no idea you switched but I'm sure you'll like Columbia." Her eyes landed on what was in his hand. "Those are for you?" He looked down, feeling a wave of embarrassment, "It's for my girlfriend." He shied.

"Eddie right?" Jamie nodded. "I'm having a going-away party next Friday before I leave, you and Eddie should come."

"I'll see if I have work, if not, we're there."

"Cool! Hope to see you guys have a good one!" After paying and leaving Walmart the entire drive home his thoughts were heavy, mainly on the school side of things, he unlocked his front door entering his home he went upstairs to his room finding Eddie laying there watching TV.

"How was it?" Eddie sat up smiling. Jamie handed her the bag.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought."

"That's good, thanks again for going." He leaned in giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Of course." It was quiet for a moment. "So…"

"So…" She repeated. Jamie laughed.

"I saw Lauren at Walmart."

"Prescott? we had calculus together, did she say hi?"

"Yeah we talked for a bit, she invited both of us to go to her going away party."

"Didn't you guys used to date?" Jamie was stunned she knew.

"Yeah, in 8th grade and a little in 9th grade," Jamie replied nonchalantly.

"What happened?" Eddie asked interested

"To what."

"You and Lauren duh!" Eddie slapped his arm.

"Nothing." Jamie stood up.

"Nothing." She mocked in an unrelated tone. "Tell me!"

"Relationships at that age aren't even relationships." Jamie laughed. He looked through the clothes in his closet so he could shower.

"Then tell me what happened."

"How about you tell me about your old relationships." Eddie looked shocked.

"I've already told you about Teresa, you know I dated Lauren, what about your ex-boyfriends?" Eddie turned away. The tone Jamie had said that it was really unlike him he thought.

"Well, I've only ever had three," she replied laying with her back turned to him "The first one being in elementary like you said relationships that young don't even count, the second one.. he was nice but he moved that was my sophomore year in high school…"

"The last one?" Jamie sat at his desk chair, completely invested, but little did he know what she would say next.

"He was abusive." Jamie stood up from his seat, a wave of heat shot throughout his skin. "He never hit me but he verbally abused me, he belittled me and said things to me that were so hurtful after a while… I started to believe the things he said."

"And you stayed with him?" Jamie tried so hard to control his anger. "Did you tell your parents?"

"He wasn't like that at first! and no I didn't tell them.. he was the most popular guy in school and we were only juniors in high school, everyone liked him, all the girls wanted to date him, living in Albany, the town wasn't big pretty much everyone knew everyone." Jamie sighed looking away. "I wanted and tried to break up with him many times but he would always manipulate me, dragging me back in… I was naïve, the only thing that broke us up foreal was moving here ten months ago. I transferred to your school after four of those months. I was so damaged I didn't want to go and meet people who potentially could be the same."

"And you never told me?" Eddie sat up in the middle of Jamie's bed-sitting criss-cross, she couldn't look at him just yet, so she played his comforter.

"I don't know Jamie! that was just a part of my life that I wanted to forget and coming to the city and meeting you… when you lost Mason, I saw a part of you that I've never seen in any man, really in anyone and I just put that behind me." Jamie approached his bed, taking a seat, he sat there for a while just staring at her, he grabbed her to bring her in for a tight hug.

"Jamie?" She replied her arms were around him but he held tighter. It was clear he needed the hug more than her.

"I'm so sorry." His voice low. "I'm sorry I asked this way, I wish I knew sooner." he loosened his grip a little but he still held her. "Before the last two weeks everything was about me, I never asked you anything and I'm so sorry."

"Jamie, don't get upset about it, I'm okay now because I have you." Eddie thought. He broke the hug taking her hand, looking away.

"Lauren and I broke up because I saw her more as a friend than a girlfriend, we liked each other as people but we both agreed we'd be better off as friends." Eddie nodded she thought it would be more.

"We can go to her party if you want." Eddie really wanted to get off the subject of her last relationship.

"I'll see if I have the day off." Jamie squeezed her hand gently before letting go, "I'm going to shower." He left his room, running his shower water, he sat on the edge of the sink, he couldn't shake how selfish he's been, he never really asked Eddie anything personal and they're five months into a relationship.

Eddie flicked through the channels, not finding anything she was interested in watching, she found a movie channel tossing the remote on the other side of the bed, she thought long and hard if the decision she made was the right one, telling Jamie about her past, she never wanted to speak of that part of her life again so she kept it locked up but when Jamie asked it just spilled out, Jamie returned to the room his hair dripping water shirtless in shorts. She watched him scramble through his drawers then stop.

"Eddie, can you tell me about your past?" He stood up putting his shirt on turning to her. "You don't have to talk about the bad things if you don't want to, but I want you to open up to me…"

"Okay, but really it's nothing like the thing I told you about, before all that I was a regular girl going on family trips and hanging with friends."

"Yeah." He replied sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "Tell me about it." Eddie smiled nodding, starting her stories from as far back as she could remember

* * *

"Okay! one second! Jesus!" The second time the doorbell rang, Lena was stressed walking to her front door at a fast pace, with the movers coming by to take everything she absolutely didn't need to storage and everything else of hers and Edit's to their new apartment in Queens. She opened the door to a face she hadn't seen in a long time. "Noble Sanfino!?" Lena held the door open inviting him in. "How have you been! I haven't seen you since we moved from Albany!" He accepted the invite walking inside looking around at the boxes scattered everywhere.

"It has been a long time Ms. Janko. I've been good I just moved to the city for college-"

"Really what school!?" Lena asked impressed.

"NYU, I will be living with my uncle."

"NYU? same as Edit! How has Phil been?" Lena smiled.

"Great! He's glad I'm back." Noble looked around. "Moving?" Lena sighed.

"You must've seen the news?" Noble nodded. "Armin is going to prison and well… Edit and I are moving into an apartment, but I doubt she'll come along.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about Mr. Janko… speaking of her, where is she? why wouldn't she come along?"

"Well, Edit has a boyfriend now, ever since Armin was arrested she has been staying with him until school starts."

"A boyfriend?" Noble said in a tone Lena has never heard. "Well, that's nice," Noble said it in a completely different tone, he smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry about that, you and Edit always had been so close before we moved."

"No, it's totally fine!" Noble said but his tone showed it wasn't. "I'll see her around and I want to surprise her, don't tell her I came by?." Lena nodded. Noble hugged her "It was nice seeing you again!" after closing the door noble walked to his car with his fist balled, anger shooting throughout his body. "Edit… I'll get you back."

* * *

 **TBC!**

 _ **So! I've decided to take this story and make it a sequel! The next chapter is the last one before the release of the next story following this one's storyline. **_

_**Please review! Hopefully you guys like the direction it's going in and if not let me know good and bad REVIEWs are greatly appreciated!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**2 WEEKS LATER.**

Jamie hadn't really heard from Eddie in a few days after she left his house to live in the dorms at NYU, her classes started earlier than his. He still had another two weeks of summer to get through. He worked the majority of the time in the last two weeks since he last saw Eddie once, stuck in deep thought he finally left the register while it was slow.

"Hey, Lance." Jamie knocked at the office door.

"What's up Jamie?" His manager smiled looking up

"Do you think I can have next weekend off? I was looking to spend time with someone special."

"Someone special?" He lifted his brow smiling, "Of course I'll get it covered for you." Jamie smiled.

"Thank you so much." Jamie left the office. After Jamie's shift he took the long drive through Manhattan back home to Brooklyn, he couldn't wait for school honestly, he hated the traffic and the commute every day would definitely kill him. He arrived home walking inside finding Erin playing in the living room with 5-year-old Nikki.

"Hey, sis." Jamie kicked his shoes off.

"Hey, Jamie." Erin smiled, Nikki's eyes lit up seeing Jamie, she ran as fast as she could to him.

"Uncle Jamie!" She screeched, hugging his leg, Jamie picked her up.

"You're getting so big." Jamie smiled holding her.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked Erin.

"I can't come to hang out with my family?" Erin asked, but Jamie knew by the look on her face it was more.

"Of course you can but you seem sad." Jamie put Nikki down watching her runoff.

"Jack and I had a fight." Erin began she couldn't believe she was venting to her 18-year-old brother, Jamie sat up in his chair, don't let his age fool you, he is very protective of his sister.

"About what." He questioned. Erin sighed she figured she might as well tell him she came this far.

"He's never home," Erin began. "He's missing key parts in Nikki's life, school plays, afterschool homework, parent-teacher conferences…"

"I'm sorry about that Erin," Jamie muttered. "When you approached him about it what did he say?"

"He's working and blah blah. Like we both are lawyers but I make sure I do what has to be done to be here for my family, why is it so hard for him to do the same?" Erin sighed her brother definitely seemed overwhelmed and not sure how to respond to her venting, "Just don't worry about it, we'll figure it out." She slightly smiled. Jamie nodded his head

"What did Danny say-"

"Do Not Tell Danny!" Erin interrupted him. "or Joe, you know they will get, this will be fixed on its own. I don't need them to go all daddy bear on me… promise."

"Okay I promise." he held his hands up nervously, "I'm going to shower and go to bed." Jamie rushed off.

The next day was Sunday, it was still early and the family hadn't arrived, aside from Erin and Nikki who had stayed the night. Jamie sat on the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table, Nikki was coloring showing Jamie everything she drew he was trying to give her his full attention but once again his call to Eddie went unanswered, she has spent a lot of Sunday dinners with the family and last Sunday is first one she's missed. He sat the phone down frustrated but he wanted to give Nikki his fully undistracted attention.

"That's a nice drawing Nikki." Jamie smiled.

"Thanks, you draw something this time uncle Jamie." she handed Jamie the crayons. Jamie drew a sunflower, he grabbed the yellow and green and then began filling the drawing in."

"That's a cute flower." Jamie turned around, seeing Joe with grocery bags in his hand.

"Uncle Joe!" Nikki ran for him, Joe dropped the bags picking her up.

"Hey, sweetheart." Nikki hugged him tightly. "You guys coloring?" She nodded.

"You should color with us." Nikki offered him.

"I would love to let me put these in the kitchen." Joe sat Nikki down taking the bags into the kitchen returning back to the living room. Joe sat down beside them and began drawing things of his own.

"What's that?" Jamie said in disgust to what Joe drew.

"What does it look like?" Joe smiled. Nikki turned her head.

"A mouse?" Nikki guessed.

" A mous… it's a raccoon."

"That looks nothing like a raccoon Uncle Joe."

"Yeah Uncle Joe." Jamie mocked. Joe crumpled the paper grabbing another one.

"I meant to tell you, kid, Malcolm is back in town. I just saw him outside-" Jamie dropped his crayon.

"And you're just now telling me?"

"I just told you?" Joe smirked. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Hey Nikki, I'm going over to Mason's. I'll be home really soon." Nikki made a pouty face "What's wrong?"

"You, me and Uncle Joe are having a great time," Jamie suddenly felt really bad, "And I really do miss Mas." but those words stunned him, Erin broke the news to Nikki right after Mason had passed, Mason was always over and hanging out with Nikki was a usual thing since she was an infant but Jamie wasn't really sure if Nikki understood the full concept of death.

"I know I miss him too." Joe was just as stunned. "I promise I'll be right back."

"We can still color together! I have no plans." He wanted to cheer her up ASAP. Jamie headed out the door and a couple of houses down, making it to the Reid's. He rang the doorbell once and was immediately greeted by David, Mason's father.

"There he is!" David held the door open inviting him in.

"Hey, David." They walked to the kitchen where Malcolm was seated.

"Jamie!" Malcolm stood up giving him a hug. "How're things, kid." He sat back down, Jamie and David doing the same thing.

"Good I've been working and school starts soon so there's that." He smiled. "What about you?" Malcolm smiled at his dad then taking a look back over at Jamie.

"Jade and I are moving back to the city, Brooklyn heights." Jamie's face lit up with excitement.

"That's amazing!"

"I'm going to be FDNY fire and rescue, I'm already an EMT in Connecticut so moving back and joining the FDNY is amazing."

"Family business." Jamie smiled. "I'm excited."

"But wait there's another thing, I found out the sex of the baby and we even have a name." Jamie got really excited. "Her name is Maisie Hope Reid."

"Congratulations, I love her name," Jamie said in awe.

"It was actually Jade's idea, she wanted to name her after Mason."

"You know, I was just with Nikki before I came over here and Mas, he would just talk about how he wanted to become an Uncle too, I just wish things were different." Jamie, of course, was extremely happy for Malcolm but it hurt a lot knowing Maisie would never have the chance to know how amazing her Uncle Mason was.

"I know… but she'll have you." Jamie made eye contact with tearful David.

"Yeah… she won't know Mas but she will have you." Malcolm agreed.

After conversations about a number of things Jamie said his goodbyes and returned home just in time for dinner, everyone aside from Frank and Mary was seated.

"Wash up Jamie!" Mary ordered Jamie did just as she asked and returned to the table just as his parents did, they said grace and dinner was in full swing.

"No Eddie again?" Danny asked. Jamie just shrugged.

"She's busy with school." Jamie lied he had no idea what she had been up to and it began to worry him.

"Is everything okay with that?" Joe asked.

"Just because she isn't here doesn't mean there's a problem." Erin snapped clearly irritated over something and Joe noticed it all night.

"You and Jack had a fight," Danny stated as a question but he was sure he knew the answer. Erin dropped her fork onto the plate looking down the table at Jamie.

"I didn't say-" Jamie just looked the other way, he wanted to hide because he knew an argument was in the distance.

"Why would you say that?" Erin stared at Danny.

"Because your tense and you just look upset," Joe stated

"What the hell did the clown do? and the kid didn't say anything even if he needs to speak the hell up if he knows something." Danny death glared Jamie.

"Not over dinner!" Mary finalized.

"You heard your mother," Frank added, Jamie tried to finish his dinner quickly because he knows he is a target of all three of his siblings, Erin being upset because she thinks Jamie told Joe and Danny something was up and Joe and Danny being upset that Jamie knows something and didn't tell them, either way, he's dead and he knew it. He finished his plate taking it to the kitchen and trying to make a break for the stairs but just as he took off his shirt was grabbed halting his escape. He was dragged by his shirt to the back yard.

"Speak up kid." Danny and Joe stood there hovering over him.

"Listen, I- I don't know anything and to be honest... it's not my business so you should ask Erin." Jamie tried to slip past them but again was halted.

"We're family and it's all of our business." Joe let Jamie know.

"Tell us now." Danny became impatient.

"I really-" Jamie began, Erin walked out into the backyard just in time.

"Really?" She separated Joe and Danny helping Jamie up.

"I didn't tell him anything, so why don't you leave it alone?" the three began arguing, Jamie saw this as a perfect escape and he did just that running up to his room locking the door behind him. He sighed taking a seat at his desk. He looked at the framed picture of him and Eddie that she gave to him on his birthday, times were so much easier for their relationship he thought, he thought he better call her once again before he gets ready for bed but unfortunately no answer.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK AGO.**

 _"Hey I'm going to go to bed, you'll be okay?" Eddie's roommate closed her books, it was only 9 pm and the library was still pretty full._

 _"I'll be fine, get some rest, I'll be up really soon," Eddie told her, the girl smiled walking off. Eddie took a small break herself thinking about her boyfriend, he has been so good to her since before she left for school, He helped move all her things to her dorm, decorating, he even ate with her a few times in the cafeteria on his breaks or just days he happened to be off she wanted to surprise him and have something cute planned._

 _"Is this seat taken?" The really familiar voice snapped her back into reality. She looked up completely terrified to see her ex-boyfriend Noble standing right there smiling at her._

 _"I was just leaving." She gathered her things quickly but Noble put his hand on top of them gesturing for her to take a seat, for some reason she listened because she was in shock or fear she didn't know._

 _"How're things Edit?" Noble asked after she finally took her seat._

 _"Why are you here? you need to leave." Noble made a pouty face at her._

 _"I go to school here." He lifted his school ID card up. All Eddie could do is turn away, this is a complete nightmare._

 _"Good for you, you need to leave me alone."_

 _"We're just catching up? I heard you have a new boyfriend… What's his name Jamilyn?" Eddie just stared at him in disgust._

 _"Sure and he won't like me talking to other guys." She was able to grab her things from him she was ready to walk off;_

 _"He lives in Bay Ridge? correct?" Eddie jaw dropped, "His family is NYPD right?"_

 _"And what about it." Eddie trembled._

 _"And nothing it would be a shame is all..."_

 _"You need to stop," She snapped._

 _"Stop what?" He laughed._

 _"His family is high up in NYPD, they're no one to mess around with," Eddie stated in a terrified tone._

 _"Seriously?" Noble gazed at her. "When has that ever mattered to Uncle Phil?" Eddie's anxiety began to skyrocket and Noble noticed so he stood up walking over to her and whispering something into her ear and by the look of her face it was terrifying._

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY.**

Jamie just flat out decided he was going to go up to NYU and surprise Eddie, it was his off day and nothing was going on with his family, he got her favorite food and made the journey all the way to Manhattan when he arrived he was confused at first he helped her move into her dorm but now coming back almost two weeks later it seemed a little unfamiliar, luckily for him, all classes weren't in so the quad was pretty empty.

"Jamie?" He turned around to see Eddie's roommate.

"Emily? right?" She nodded. "Do you know where Eddie is?" Emily made a sad expression. "Is everything-"

"Honestly lately she's been distant towards me, she's not talking or hanging out like she was when I first met her a couple of weeks ago, I know I haven't known her long but I'm worried. I just assumed you two had a fight or something." Emily spoke, concern for her roommate.

"We haven't had a fight, not one that I know of at least." Jamie honestly had no idea it was this serious. "Have you seen her?" Emily nodded.

"She's been hanging out with this guy during off periods at the library and that's where I just saw her."

"A guy?" Jamie's heart rate spiked.

"I don't know their relationship or anything but whenever I come around they're both not welcoming."

"Okay, the library you said?" Emily pointed the way for him, He couldn't make it there fast enough honestly, when he walked inside he looked around for a little but noticed her alone looking over a book. He walked up to her table meeting eye contact with her, in a dull second she looked happy to see him, but just then she turned back to her book.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie miffed.

"Really? I've been calling you all week. Did you not get my calls?" Eddie was about to answer truthfully but she remembered a recent conversation.

"Yeah, I got them." Eddie shrugged.

"And you didn't want to call me back?" He tried to keep his voice down, being in a library and all.

"No, I didn't want to." She replied coldly.

"Eddie, seriously what's going?" Jamie sat at the table, causing Eddie to look around.

"Jamie… I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore." Those words threw him completely off guard it even took a few seconds to register with him.

"You don't think we should date anymore? where is this all coming from? Is it because you're hanging out with a guy here?" Now Eddie was stunned by that. "Where is he at anyways." Jamie looked around.

"Yeah, actually it is." Jamie's eyes widened. She swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "I like him a lot and I see a future with him that I don't see with you, I was going to tell you soon, I'm sorry."

"You're dead serious?" Jamie was hoping she was playing some kind of sick joke on him. She looked him right in the eye;

"I'm dead serious… I'm sorry." She said her tone showed she was as serious as she claimed.

"Don't be... keep everything of mine or throw it away... I know I'll be throwing everything of yours away." He stood up even throwing away the food he had for her on his way out. When he was finally out of view she put her head down pouring tears.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Eddie lifted her head, at Noble tears running down her face.

"You promised, you and your family will leave Jamie and his alone if I end things with him." She sniffled. Noble threw his hands up.

"Promise would be kept, as long as you don't contact him again and trust me I'll know about it if you do." Eddie put her head down and the tears continued to flow.

Jamie sat in his car outside an apartment complex, his breath was shaky and he tried to keep

the tears from flowing, it has gotten pretty late he's been out for six hours after his encounter with Eddie, he finally decided to get out of his car after sitting outside the building for almost two hours, he went into the elevator and hit number seven and came upon the door he was looking for, he knocked a couple of times and when no answer came he began to walk off, the door swung open.

"J!?" Joe walked out into the hall spotting his brother with his back turned to him. "Mom called looking for you? Where have you been?" Jamie turned around exposing his red and a little bit puffy eyes. Joe then cautiously walked up to him. "Jamie, what happened?" When he didn't respond Joe led him into his apartment "Angela is out with her friends it's just us, talk to me kid."

"Am I worth keeping around?" Joe tilted his head confused at Jamie's words.

"Are you kidding? of course, you are!" Joe reassured. "Don't think like that, what happened Jamie foreal."

"Lauren, Teresa and Eddie didn't seem to think so." Jamie bit his lip keeping his head down. "Eddie broke up with me-"

"Noo." Joe was shocked.

"She said she doesn't see a future with me, and she sees one with this guy she just met… Like what the hell?" Saying her words aloud made him hurt so much more. "Mason… Eddie, they all left in the end."

"I just… I dunno, I never could imagine her saying that, but I'm so sorry."

"I never imagined it either but she was dead serious, I'm so done with it all Joe, I'm never getting into another relationship…" Joe's eyes widened. "Every time I give a girl my heart she breaks it." Joe just brought Jamie in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry kid." Joe kissed Jamie's head.

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

 ** _The Sequel to "Carry On" will be posted! The sequel name will be "Moved On" and the sequel will include Jamie, Eddie and all the Reagan's we love and even some Sanfino conflict!_**

 ** _Sorry! Jamko lovers the story ended this way but in the following story, everyone will be a bit older so things will be more mature! so there's a lot to look forward to._**

 _ **I can't wait to share it with you guys! My college was canceled so now I'm a free bird! and will be updating constantly!**_ _ **Please drop a REVIEW if you're interested in the following story! please! I love feedback good or bad!**_


End file.
